Blackout
by Takinza
Summary: Mackenzie Tallis prend le métro londonien par un matin d'hiver. Tout est normal, habituel, jusqu'au moment où la rame de métro se met à vibrer, la lumière s'éteint, et les passagers se mettent à hurler. Quand tout redevient calme, Mac se rend compte qu'elle ne se trouve plus dans le métro.
1. Apocalypse please

**BLACKOUT**

 **1- Apocalypse please**

Mon regard se pose sur le réveil de ma table de nuit : 3h00 du matin. Ouch ! Le réveil va être dur. Mais il faut à tout prix que je termine cette fic.

Mais qu'est ce qu'elles peuvent être stupides toutes ces filles à tomber sous le charme de ce mec… ok, il est plus que probable que je tombe également sous son charme … mais quelle idée aussi de créer un personnage aussi charismatique… classieux… et diablement sexy !

Tombant de fatigue, je me décide finalement à éteindre mon ordinateur, pour rejoindre les bras de Morphée… ou plutôt de Sirius Black.

C'est la sonnerie de mon portable qui me réveille au petit matin. Je n'ai dormi que quelques heures, ma journée promet d'être particulièrement rude. Après une douche rapide, je m'habille en vitesse et attrape mon sac et mes clefs. Dehors, il fait encore nuit. Les étoiles brillent dans l'aube glacée.

Soufflant sur mes mains déjà gelées, je marche sur les trottoirs et m'enfonce dans l'obscurité d'une bouche de métro.

J'avance, sans faire attention aux gens autour de moi. De toute manière, personne ne fait attention aux autres le matin. Nous sommes tous dans notre brouillard matinal, prêt à se jeter sous les rames du métro en pensant à la journée de travail qui nous attend. Personnellement, ce sera quelques neuf heures de cours à l'université. Enfin, le métro arrive, et je m'engouffre à l'intérieur de la rame, comme des centaines d'autres londoniens ce matin. M'installant dans un coin, je mets mes écouteurs, et ferme les yeux, prête à affronter ¾ d'heure de transport en commun. La musique envahit mes oreilles… Muse est ma religion, mon souffle d'air pur dans ces tunnels sombres que j'emprunte chaque matin. Mes lèvres bougent sur Citizen erased, ne laissant passer aucun son, pas même un chuchotement. Mais dans ma tête, c'est un véritable concert.

J'observe. C'est aussi une autre chose que j'aime faire dans le métro. Observer les gens le matin, m'imaginer quelle peut être leur vie. Vont-ils travailler ou rentrent-ils chez eux après une dure nuit de labeur ? Est-ce que celui-ci est prof ? Celle-ci avocate, ou secrétaire ? Et celui là ? Vendeur de journaux ou simplement étudiant ? Est-il marié ? Divorcé ? A-t-elle des enfants ? Ou est-elle une femme de carrière ?

Ce passe-temps me permet de m'occuper pendant une bonne partie de mon trajet. Et quand ce jeu me lasse, il me reste une dernière occupation… Ne vous est-il jamais arrivé d'imaginer de grandes histoires d'amour, ou de simple histoire de sexe (ou de simples histoires d'amour et de grandes histoires de sexe, comme vous voulez), avec une personne en particulier ? Et bien moi si. Tous les matins en prenant le métro. Et tous les soirs dans mon lit. Quand je disais que j'étais probablement comme toutes ces filles de fiction que je critique, à mouiller ma culotte rien qu'à l'idée qu'il puisse me regarder, je ne mentais pas. Sirius Black, bien que personnage fictif, me rend complètement folle. Je ne le souhaite à personne, c'est franchement handicapant dans une relation. Parce que croyez le ou non, mais le dernier garçon qui est passé dans mon lit n'a pas franchement aimé entendre le prénom de Sirius sortir de ma bouche pendant nos ébats.

Soudain, le métro s'arrête brusquement, faisant tomber plus de la moitié des personnes présentes, dont moi. Enfin, plus rien ne bouge. Puis, la lumière s'éteint, provocant quelques cris. Pour tout dire, je ne suis pas franchement rassurée. Et si c'est une attaque de terroristes ? Et si nous restons bloqués là pour toujours ? Et si c'est le tunnel qui s'écroule ! Mon cœur s'accélère au rythme de mes angoisses. Je n'ose pas me relever, et à la place, je me recroqueville un peu plus contre la paroi. C'est alors que je sens le sol vibrer sous mes fesses. Et bientôt, c'est toute la rame qui s'agite de la sorte, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Je plaque mes mains sur mes oreilles, enfouissant ma tête entre les genoux, mon cri se joignant aux autres. Derrière mes yeux clos, je vois un flash, puis plus rien. Le calme est revenu, la lumière aussi.


	2. In your world

**2- In your world**

Je n'ose pas ouvrir mes yeux tant que je ne suis pas sure que tout va bien. Toujours recroquevillée sur moi-même, je respire profondément, tentant d'évacuer mon angoisse. Lorsqu'enfin je sens les battements de mon cœur se calmer, je décide d'ouvrir les yeux.

Résumé de la situation : je suis assise dans l'herbe, de toute évidence, planquée sous une table, et j'entends des bruits de conversation tout autour de moi. C'est insensé, il y a deux minutes, j'étais dans le métro. De toute manière, le seul moyen de comprendre, c'est de sortir de dessous la table. Je retire mes écouteurs qui sont restés accrochés à mes oreilles, et à quatre pattes, j'avance le plus discrètement possible, pour atteindre le bout de la table. En essayant de ne pas provoquer de catastrophe, je m'extirpe de là. Lentement, je me relève en époussetant mes genoux.

C'est alors qu'un cri hystérique me fait relever la tête, juste à temps pour voir une foule de gens me regarder avec méfiance et peur. Certains ont même sorti des genres de bouts de bois et les pointent dans ma direction, comme s'il s'agissait de baguettes magiques. Au moins, personne ne semble avoir d'armes, c'est déjà ça. Mais il n'empêche que je me trouve dans une situation plutôt délicate.

Lentement, je lève les mains, comme j'ai vu faire dans les séries télé, quand un innocent se fait arrêter. Surtout, bien montrer que je ne suis pas armée, ne pas faire de gestes brusques.

« Euh, Bonjour ?

-Comment êtes vous entrée ? Qui est vous ? Qu'est ce que vous venez faire là ? Répondez ! »

Ok, là, franchement, je crois que mes yeux ne sont pas loin de jaillirent de mes orbites. Faut qu'il se calme le gus, je ne suis pas une criminelle non plus !

\- Euh… veuillez m'excuser, je ne sais pas vraiment comment je suis arrivée là. Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me dire comment rejoindre le centre de Londres ?

\- Elle se moque de nous ?!

\- James, calmez vous. Miss, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait, il faut tirer cette affaire au clair.

L'homme qui vient de me parler est étrange. En fait, à bien y regarder, ils sont tous bizarres. Ils portent des vêtements assez… inhabituels, certains ont même des chapeaux pointus. Je ne sais pas où j'ai atterri, mais aussi bien je suis au milieu d'une secte. Et je suis sure que le vieillard qui m'emmène est leur gourou. Il porte une sorte de grande robe violette, avec un chapeau pointu, et il a une longue barbe blanche. C'est marrant, mais attifé comme ça, et avec ses lunettes, il pourrait être Dumbledore, ou Merlin. En fait, c'est peut être ça, je suis au beau milieu d'une secte adoratrice d'Harry Potter. Oh merde ! Je ne savais pas que ce genre de chose existait.

Je suis le gourou vers la maison (un joli cottage, très campagne anglaise), escortée par un homme… euh, ça va paraître excessif, mais alors lui, il est encore plus bizarre que les autres. Il porte même un genre de cache œil, comme les pirates. Et puis il n'a pas un air aimable. Hey, souris, t'es pas un monstre ! Enfin je crois.

Je pénètre dans la maison. C'est plutôt joli comme intérieur… un peu vieillot comme style mais pas mal. Et chic aussi, c'est gens là ont du fric, c'est clair.

Alors le vieux se retourne vers moi et m'indique du revers de la main un large canapé. Docile, et un peu inquiète, je m'assoie.

« Bien, nous pouvons commencer. Qui est vous ?

\- Mon nom est Tallis. Mackenzie Tallis. Euh, j'habite à Londres.

\- Très bien miss Tallis. Maintenant, pourriez-vous nous indiquer comment vous avez réussi à pénétrer dans la propriété?

\- (soupir) Ecoutez, j'ai jamais voulu mettre ne serait ce qu'un orteil dans votre propriété. Je me suis retrouvée là sans trop savoir comment… enfin merde ! J'étais à Londres ! Dans le métro. Et c'était le milieu de l'hiver, le matin.

\- Elle ment, j'en suis sûr !

\- Je ne mens pas ! Il y a eu… je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé, mais tout est devenu noir, les gens se sont mis à hurler. Et puis ça a tremblé, de plus en plus fort et… c'était la panique, tout le monde avait peur. On était coincé dans le wagon, sous terre, dans le noir, et on ne comprenait rien. Et il y a eut un flash et… et tout s'est arrêté, et quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, j'étais sous cette table. Je vous en prie, croyez moi, je ne sais pas comment j'ai atterri là.

\- Qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- J'en pense qu'il faut se méfier, son histoire est étrange. Et l'ennemi serait bien capable d'inventer un tel stratagème pour nous atteindre.

\- Je ne suis pas certain. Elle semble être sincère.

\- S'il vous plait, ramenez-moi à Londres.

\- Pardonnez moi miss Tallis, mais cela ne sera pas possible tant que nous ne serons pas certains que vous dites la vérité.

\- Mais… qu'allez vous faire de moi ? Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes et… et si vous êtes une espèce de secte, ça me rassure encore moins.

\- Une secte ? Non, pas à ma connaissance, rassurez vous. Je me nomme Albus Dumbledore.

Hein ? Albus Dumbledore comme…euh, comme le Albus Dumbledore de ? Et l'autre qui me dit que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter, que ce n'est pas une secte. Je le savais que c'était des adorateurs d'Harry Potter !

Abasourdie, j'éclate de rire. Et pas un petit rire, comme ça, qui ne dure pas. Non, non, un vrai bon gros fou rire nerveux. Et tout ça sous les regards surpris des deux fous.

\- Tout va bien miss Tallis ?

\- Vous vous foutez de moi ? Hé, faut garder les pieds sur terre. Albus Dumbledore… dans deux minutes je vais voir débarquer toute la clique tant qu'à faire ! Hahaha, Albus Dumbledore ! Et pourquoi pas Merlin tant qu'on y est ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous fumez pendant vos petites réunions, mais c'est de la bonne !"

Finalement, je finis par me calmer devant le silence de mes interlocuteurs. Ils ont l'air d'y croire en plus !

"Prouvez le moi.

\- Pardon ?

\- Prouvez-moi que vous êtes Albus Dumbledore.

\- Avec plaisir."

Sous mon regard sceptique, le barbu sort de sa manche une baguette magique (huhuhu, une baguette magique ! Huhuhu !) et l'agite devant lui. Et le livre qui se trouve sur la table basse s'envole pour se poser dans sa main tendu. Mes sourcils se froncent. Où est le truc ? Bien décidée à comprendre, je me lève et passe une main autour du livre. Pas de fils. Je prends le bouquin, et l'ouvre, à la recherche d'un quelconque mécanisme. Toujours rien.

Alors, petit à petit, une idée fait son chemin dans mon cerveau. Se pourrait il que… non, c'est impossible ! C'est un roman ! Cela ne peut être vrai ! Dumbledore ne peut pas exister pour de vrai ! La magie n'existe pas ! C'est insensé ! Peu à peu, le rire fait place à l'angoisse, et je sens une boule se coincer dans ma gorge. Je voudrais parler clairement et fermement, mais ce n'est qu'une petite voix enrouée qui s'échappe de ma gorge.

" Quel jour sommes nous ?

\- Nous sommes le 15 août 1979.

\- 1979 ?

\- C'est exact.

\- Et… où suis-je ?

\- A Godric's Hollow, dans la propriété de Monsieur et Madame Potter.

\- Godric's Hollow ? C'est impossible… ça ne peut pas être vrai… Alors, vous êtes vraiment Dumbledore ? Le Dumbledore ? Le directeur de Poudlard ?

\- C'est exact. Mais vous, vous ne pouvez pas y avoir été comme élève, je m'en souviendrais.

\- A mon grand regret. Je ne suis pas une sorcière. Oh merde alors ! Je suis en 1979 ! A Godric's Hollow ! En train de parler à Dumbledore !"

Ce n'est pas possible, je dois rêver ! Je dois me pincer, il faut que je sois sure !

"Aïe !

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Je n'en suis pas sure. Mais de toute évidence, je ne dors pas. "

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre et laisse passer un groupe de personne. Maintenant que j'ai établi que tout ça était vrai, je n'ai pas trop de peine à reconnaître tous ces gens. C'est facile. Celui avec les cheveux en bataille « tel un cactus de l'Arizona », et les lunettes ne peut-être que James Potter. La femme en blanc à côté, c'est probablement Lily anciennement Evans et nouvellement Potter.

Châtain, fatigué, des cicatrices, celui-ci est Remus Lupin. Pas mal le Lupinou. A ses côtés, plus petit, plus rondouillard, c'est Pettigrow. Et le meilleur pour la fin. Sublime dans son costume, un regard d'acier envoûtant, les cheveux sombres comme la nuit, un corps à se damner, un visage à tomber… c'est le seul, l'unique, le magnifique, l'extraordinaire, l'incroyable, le charismatique Sirius Black. Ben quoi ? Faut assumer un peu. Je l'ai déjà dit, cet homme est au centre de 99,99% de mes fantasmes les plus inavouables.

Mais comme je suis très orgueilleuse, je me débrouille pour cacher ce trouble qui m'envahit soudain… comme c'est bien dit. En gros, j'suis trop fière et trop bien élevée pour montrer que s'il n'y avait que lui et moi, je me jetterai sur lui pour lui arracher sa chemise avec les dents.

« Professeur ? Quelle est la situation ?

\- Il semblerait que cette jeune fille n'ait aucune explication quand à sa présence ici. Quand au reste, c'est plus compliqué.

\- Le reste ? Que voulez vous dire ?

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que cette jeune fille a manifestement un gros problème.

\- Euh, un gros problème comme dans problème psychologique ?"

Gaaaah, il a une voix trop sexy … ben quoi ? C'est pas ma faute !

" Non Mr. Black, plutôt comme dans problème magique.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ce n'est pas une sorcière.

\- Ah, effectivement."

En quoi c'est un problème ? Oh, j'y suis, la maison est protégée un minimum, donc surement entourée d'un sortilège repousse moldu.

" Comment a-t-elle pu pénétrer alors ?

\- De toute évidence, cette jeune personne a été victime d'un phénomène magique.

\- Pouvez-vous être plus précis ?

\- Il est fort probable que notre invité ne vienne pas de notre époque… et je pense même qu'elle ne vient pas de notre monde.

\- J'ai comme dans l'idée que lorsque vous parlez d'un autre monde, ce n'est pas du monde moldu qu'il s'agit.

\- Exact Mr. Lupin, vous supposez bien. "

Bon, ça commence à bien faire. Ça fait cinq minutes qu'ils parlent de moi comme si je n'étais pas là. Et vous savez quoi ? Je ne supporte pas ça.

" Oh ! Eh oh ! Loin de moi l'idée de paraître impolie en vous interrompant de la sorte, mais dans l'immédiat, vous auriez une solution à mon problème ? Genre, comment je rentre chez moi ?

\- Hélas, je n'ai aucune idée du genre de phénomène qui vous a conduit ici, je ne peux donc pas vous renvoyer. Vous m'en voyez désolé."

Il est désolé. Super ! Ça me fait une belle jambe ! Et moi, dans tout ça ? Qu'il soit désolé ne changera rien, je suis toujours coincée ici. Peu à peu, je sens l'angoisse revenir et mes yeux s'embuer.

" Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Je… je n'ai rien, je ne suis rien ici. Je n'existe pas dans votre réalité, je n'ai aucun moyen pour m'en sortir. Je n'ai même pas de pouvoir magique ! Je m'en fiche de savoir quel est le phénomène qui m'a envoyé ici, je veux juste rentrer chez moi ! Allez en cours, passer mes partiels, réclamez du fric à ma mère, sortir avec mes amis, faire comme tous les étudiants de mon époque… je veux rentrer chez moi.

\- …

\- De quelle époque tu viens ?"

Surprise, je relève ma tête que j'avais enfouie dans mes mains. C'est James qui parle.

" 2010. Ce matin, j'étais en Décembre 2010, le 12.

\- C'est quoi ton nom ?

\- Mackenzie Tallis.

\- OK Mac, tu restes ici.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je vais t'aider. Et pour ça, tu peux rester ici, dans cette maison."

Ce mec est génial ! Abasourdis, je le regarde sourire, tout fier de sa trouvaille. Ce qui n'a pas l'air d'être du goût de sa chère et tendre.

" Mais enfin, James ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ? On ne la connait pas cette fille ! Aussi bien, c'est une espionne de Voldemort. Tu y as pensé ? Et si elle nous assassine dans notre sommeil ?

\- Raison de plus Lily. Au moins, tu pourras la garder à l'œil. Et si elle est innocente, nous lui aurons permis de se sortir de cette situation. De toute manière, j'ai pris ma décision. Avec ou sans toi, je l'aiderai.

\- Très bien, fais comme tu veux ! Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour l'accueillir à bras ouverts tant que je ne suis pas sure de sa sincérité. "

Sympa. Déjà, elle, elle m'énerve. Mais je m'en fiche, parce que James est trop chou ! Il va m'aider. Et il a même pris ma défense devant sa dulcinée. C'est y pas trop gentil ça ?

" Bien, la question est donc réglée. Miss Tallis, vous resterez chez James et Lily, le temps de trouver une autre solution. Il va de soi que vous serez surveillée. Et de mon côté, je vais étudier votre affaire et essayer de trouver une solution.

\- Merci, professeur.

\- Allez Mac, viens par là, que je te montre tes quartiers !


	3. Citizen Erased

**3- Citizen erased**

Doucement, j'émerge de mon sommeil, m'étirant allègrement entre les doux draps de satins. Des draps de quoi ? Soudainement, les souvenirs remontent à la surface, et ce que je croyais n'être qu'un cauchemar est en fait la réalité. Machinalement, je cherche le réveil des yeux… évidemment, il n'y en a pas. Mais à quoi s'attendre d'autre dans un monde où la magie règne. Sortant péniblement du lit, je vais récupérer mon portable qui est resté dans la poche de mon jean hier soir. Midi passé. Je grimace. Par habitude, je n'aime pas me lever après dix heures. Mais il faut dire que le décalage horaire additionné aux révélations de la veille ne m'a pas aidé à trouver le sommeil.

M'asseyant sur mon lit, j'observe mon nouvel environnement. La chambre est plutôt grande, et luxueuse, à l'image du reste de la maison. Le lit est immense. En tous les cas, bien plus grand que celui qui se trouve dans mon appart à Londres. Le rouge domine partout dans la pièce, des draps du lit aux rideaux, en passant par le tapis posé sur un plancher de bois sombre. En face du lit, contre le mur, se trouvent un large bureau et une imposante bibliothèque. Et contre le mur de droite, à côté de la porte, il y a la commode, surmontée d'un magnifique miroir. Par curiosité, je m'avance vers la bibliothèque et commence à parcourir les rayonnages du regard, laissant mon doigt filer sur les couvertures des ouvrages. Aucun titre ne m'évoque quoi que ce soit. D'ailleurs, ils ont tous des noms bizarres et tordus que je ne comprends qu'à moitié : « La vélane et le chasseur », « La dresseuse de magyar à pointes », « Le collectionneur de Botruc ». Bref, pas des bouquins que je pourrais trouver chez moi.

Reposant le roman à sa place, je me décide à sortir de ma tanière et à affronter la situation. D'un geste vif, j'écarte les rideaux et ouvre en grand la fenêtre. L'air est frais, mais déjà le soleil d'août repousse ma chair de poule naissante. Attrapant mon jean et mon corsage, je me réfugie derrière le paravent pour ôter le t-shirt prêté par James. Il faut dire que sa femme a refusé de me céder un pyjama pour la nuit, et j'ai donc dû me rabattre sur un des t-shirt de James.

Je me recoiffe rapidement devant le miroir, souffle un bon coup et sors de la chambre. Les bruits de voix me mènent assez rapidement à la salle à manger où les maraudeurs au complet, ainsi que Lily, sont attablés et parlent avec animation. Conversation qui s'interrompt dès mon entrée dans la pièce.

Aussitôt, les attitudes changent. Lily se renfrogne, Sirius me détaille consciencieusement, en louchant sans vergogne sur ma poitrine. Les yeux de Remus se teintent de méfiance, et Peter m'observe de manière craintive. Seul James semble heureux de me voir, et m'accueille avec un grand sourire.

" Salut Belle au bois dormant ! Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Bonjour. Oui, merci, le lit était très confortable, j'ai eu du mal à en sortir. "

Mon nouvel ami se lève et me pousse jusqu'à une chaise vide, où il me force à m'assoir.

" Lily, amène une assiette pour Mac.

\- Oh non, ne vous embêtez pas, vraiment. J'irais juste prendre une pomme tout à l'heure, ça suffira.

\- Sottise ! Tu n'as rien mangé depuis hier après midi, et si je te garde pas en un seul morceau, Dumbledore risque de m'en vouloir. "

Devant l'air enjoué de son mari, Lily se lève rageusement, et revient quelques minutes plus tard, faisant voltiger vers moi une assiette pleine, ainsi qu'un verre et des couverts. Pendant quelques secondes, l'idée qu'elle fasse atterrir mon repas sur moi plutôt que sur la table m'effleure l'esprit, et ce n'est que lorsque la vaisselle arrive enfin à destination (c'est-à-dire sur la table) que je relâche l'air que j'avais inconsciemment retenu dans mes poumons.

Affamée, je me jette sur mon repas, qui, je dois l'admettre, est absolument savoureux. Ce n'est que lorsque je sens les regards de mes compagnons posés sur moi que je stoppe. La bouche pleine et la fourchette à mi chemin entre celle-ci et mon assiette, je relève les yeux, les observant un à un. Tous me regardent. Ou plutôt, tous alternent entre moi et mon assiette. Mais ce qui m'inquiète surtout, c'est leur air particulièrement sérieux. Lentement, je déglutis, ne pouvant décemment pas recracher ma bouchée sur la nappe. Je crois que Lily m'en voudrait encore plus.

" Vous avez mis du veritaserum dedans, c'est ça ?

\- …Quoi ?

\- Ben, vous me regardez comme si vous attendiez quelque chose. Alors, comme je suis toujours suspectée d'être une pro-voldy, je me suis dis que peut être…

\- Oh non, pas du tout. Enfin, je ne crois pas. Lily, t'as pas mis de veritaserum dans ton ragoût ?

\- Tu me prends pour une imbécile Potter ?"

Oula, si Lily appelle James par son nom de famille, c'est qu'elle est vraiment très très énervée. Et à voir James rentrer sa tête dans ses épaules, il va déguster.

" Hum. Donc, y'a rien dedans ? Enfin, en dehors de ce qu'il doit y avoir dans un ragoût.

\- Rien. Au fait, comment tu l'as appelé ?

\- Qui ?

\- Voldemort.

\- Ah, Voldy ? Oups, désolée, ce sont les vieilles habitudes, C'est difficile à perdre.

\- Les vieilles habitudes ? Je croyais que tu ne venais pas d'ici. Que tu n'étais même pas sorcière.

\- C'est le cas. Mais, il n'empêche que je le connais. Et vous tous ici aussi.

\- T'es en train d'avouer que t'es une espionne ?

\- Relax, Mrs Potter. Je n'avoue rien du tout. J'affirme juste que je vous connais tous déjà, et que je sais quelques trucs sur vous. C'est tout. "

C'est bien Mac, continue ! Comme ça, ils seront tous persuadés que tu es une barje au service de Voldemort. Bien, Bravo !

" Hé, Mac ! J'ai une idée ! Ça te dit d'aller faire un tour cet après-midi ?

\- Euh…Carrément ! Mais, j'ai le droit ?

\- Tant que c'est avec l'un de nous, aucun souci. Et puis j'ai pensé que tu ne devais avoir en tout et pour tout, que ce que tu portais hier en arrivant, et que donc quelques achats ne seraient pas de refus.

\- Ouai, sauf que je doute que ma carte bancaire fonctionne ici.

\- Ta quoi ?

\- Ma carte banc… aire. Autant pour moi, j'ai oublié que la technologie moldue, c'est pas trop votre truc. Euh, une carte bancaire, c'est… une carte… euh, qui sert à retirer mon argent qui se trouve à la banque. Sauf qu'il y a peu de chance que mon compte bancaire existe ici. Donc, concrètement, je dois avoir deux livres cinquante dans mon porte monnaie, et c'est tout.

\- C'est pas grave ça, je te prête ce qu'il faut. Tu vas pas rester dans tes fringues ?!

\- Et bien, j'avais pensé me trouver un job… dés que j'en aurais eu l'occasion.

\- Oui mais pour le moment, t'es coincée avec nous, donc…

\- Ok. Mais je te rendrais tout quand j'aurais du travail !

\- Marché conclu ! Alors, tu préfères quoi ? Moldu ou sorcier ?

\- Euh…j'ai rien contre la mode sorcière, mais je ne suis pas sure que…

\- Oh allez ! Je suis sure que tu crèves d'envie d'aller faire un tour au chemin de traverse.

\- … le chemin de traverse… j'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir y aller un jour. Tout comme à Poudlard, ou Pré- au- lard tiens ! Oh ! Je pourrais goûter à une bièraubeurre ? Et monter sur un balai, tu crois que je pourrais ? Avec quelqu'un bien sur. Et oh ! On pourra aller au magasin de créatures magiques ?

\- Mac ? Tu deviens bleue, respire.

\- Désolée. Mais je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est possible, que je vais pouvoir voir tout ça !

\- Ben alors file ! Dés que t'es prête, on y va."

D'un bond je me lève et me rue vers les escaliers. Au dernier moment, je fais demi-tour et viens déposer un baiser sonore sur la joue de James. Puis, je repars en quatrième vitesse jusque dans ma chambre. Une toilette rapide plus tard, je saute dans mes chaussures, attrape mon sac et dévale les escaliers.

" J'suis prête ! On y va comment ? Transplanage, cheminée, ou magicobus ?

\- Euh… et bien c'est-à-dire que Remus n'aime pas vraiment le magicobus, alors on s'est dit que le transplanage…

\- Super ! Bon, on y va ?"

Tout sourire, James m'attrape par le bras, et c'est comme JKR le dit dans ses bouquins. La compression, la nausée, la peur de perdre un bout en chemin, etc.

Et quelques secondes plus tard, j'y suis. En plein milieu de Londres, sur le chemin de Traverse. J'aurai tué pour être là, et finalement, je n'ai même pas eu besoin d'occire quelqu'un pour réaliser mon rêve (ouf!). Merlin existe et il m'a entendu ! Vive Merlin !

De tous côtés, je croise des gens bizarres. Enfin, c'est-à-dire qu'en lisant Harry Potter, on devine bien qu'ils sont tous bizarres, mais en fait, on est loin d'imaginer à quel point. J'ai même croisé une femme qui portait un chapeau pointu recouvert d'étoiles clignotantes et tintinnabulantes. Tout est coloré, bruyant…étrange. On se croirait un jour de carnaval, et j'adore ça ! Soudain, je sens une main m'agripper le bras.

" Hey Mac ! Reste un peu avec nous. Si tu te perds, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau !

\- Désolée. Mais c'est tellement… j'vais dire un truc stupide, j'en ai bien conscience, mais…c'est tellement magique.

\- Alors ? Tu veux commencer par quoi ?

\- Aucune idée, j'ai envie de tout voir !

\- Très bien ! Alors Remus fera le guide, et Sirius et moi, on te tiendra compagnie."

Notre premier arrêt se fait devant le magasin d'animaux magiques. Moi qui l'avais toujours vu comme dans le film, c'est-à-dire composée exclusivement de hiboux et de chouettes, et bien détrompez vous. Cette boutique regorge de bestioles étranges et plus ou moins suspectes (parfois plus que moins).

" Oh Jay, regarde !

\- Jay ?

\- Ouai, je trouve ça plus fun que James. Mais regarde comme ils sont mignons !

\- …euh, ce sont des serpents.

\- Ouai ! J'adore ! Regarde le celui là, le petit bleu et vert, il est trop chou !

\- Mais…ce sont des serpents.

\- Ben mince, moi qui pensais que les sorciers seraient plus ouverts d'esprits que les moldus sur les animaux de compagnie…

\- Ce n'est pas le problème, c'est juste…enfin c'est un serpent ! Qui aime les serpents à part…

\- A part les faces de serpent, tu veux dire ?

\- Ouai. Enfin, j't'aime bien, mais c'est pas un bon point pour nous convaincre que tu n'es pas dans le camp des méchants.

\- (soupir). Ecoute, mettons les choses au clair. J'aime les serpents, j'aime le vert, et si j'avais été à Poudlard, je n'aurais probablement pas été à Gryffondor, mais peut être plutôt à Serpentard. Maintenant, je suis tolérante, et les histoires de pureté du sang, franchement, c'est un ramassis de conneries. Je ne suis pas de celles qui se battent. Je suis plutôt du genre à me planquer en attendant que ça passe. Mais je suis loyale, et quand je choisis un camp, j'y reste. Et le fait que j'aime les serpents ne fait pas de moi un monstre…ni une ennemie.

\- …D'accord….alors, comment ça se fait que tu aimes les serpents ?

\- Je les trouve jolis. Et, j'aime bien leur contact. C'est froid, et mou, mais, en même temps, c'est tellement vivant… en cette manière de se déplacer…y'a un côté très sensuel là dedans.

\- Hun hun, si tu le dis. Bon allez, viens, c'est inutile de se torturer, Lily ne voudra jamais d'une de ces bestioles à la maison. En fait, elle déteste les serpents. La dernière fois qu'elle en a croisé un, il a fini fracassé contre un arbre. Pauvre bête.

\- Quelle charmante épouse tu as, Jay-jay."

Le second magasin est celui de Mrs Guipure. Après quelques mots de Jay, elle m'entraîne sur un tabouret.

" Hem, Mac ? On va te laisser le temps que…enfin voilà. On revient après.

\- Vous me laissez toute seule face à cette dingue du dé à coudre ?

\- Relax Mac, Remus reste avec toi.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui. Et pas de bêtise hein ? Tu la surveilles Remus ?

\- Oui, t'inquiète, je ne la quitterais pas des yeux ta petite protégée.

\- Bon, ben à tout à l'heure."

Ouai, c'est ça.

D'un geste brusque, Mrs Guipure m'écarte les bras et commence à prendre mes mesures, faisant virevolter les mètres rubans autour de moi. C'est fabuleux. Mais passé cinq minutes, mon enthousiasme s'estompe, et mon intérêt se porte sur mister Lupin. Le Lupinou a l'air de se faire braire sérieusement, et j'ai un peu pitié de lui.

" Tu sais où ils sont allés ?

\- Hum ? Euh non, pas vraiment. Probablement au magasin de quidditch, ils ont tendance à y passer un temps fou quand on vient ici.

\- Oh.

\- Je t'y emmènerais tout à l'heure si tu veux.

\- J'aimerai beaucoup, merci. Oh, et …merci d'être resté avec moi, même si c'est pour me surveiller.

\- Aucun problème. Le quidditch ce n'est pas trop…

\- Ah oui, le mal de l'air. J'avais oublié.

\- Comment tu… c'est stupéfiant ! Comment peux-tu connaitre autant de choses sur nous !

\- En fait, je ne connais que quelques détails. La surface en quelque sorte. Le reste est un mystère pour moi.

\- Comment est ce possible ?

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit judicieux d'en parler. Enfin je veux dire, je pense qu'il faudrait d'abord que j'en parle à Dumby… euh, Dumbledore.

\- Très bien. "

Après ça, un silence bien lourd s'installe dans la pièce, pendant que la folle furieuse du dé à coudre s'agite autour de moi, faisant voltiger tissus, aiguilles et ciseaux. Remus est méfiant. Ça se voit sur son visage. Après tout, il n'a pas tort. Il ne sait pas qui je suis, ni d'où je débarque. Il ne connait rien de moi, mais moi j'en sais pas mal sur lui. Et j'imagine qu'il doit se demander jusqu'où j'en sais sur lui.

" Alors ? Parle-moi de toi ?"

Surprise, je relève les yeux vers lui. Bien que toujours méfiant, il s'interroge à mon sujet. Mon histoire l'intrigue, et il est curieux.

" Que veux- tu savoir ?

\- Je ne sais pas… quel âge as tu ?

\- 19 ans.

\- Comme nous.

\- Je sais.

\- Ça m'aurait étonné. Mackenzie Tallis, 19 ans. Ok. Et tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

\- J'étudie l'Histoire, au King's College, à Londres. Je suis en première année. Enfin, j'étais.

\- Et tu as de la famille ?

\- Mon père et ma mère. Je suis fille unique.

\- Et sinon, tu aimes faire quoi ?

\- Lire. Ecouter de la musique. Et chanter. Quand je n'ai pas de musique à écouter, je chante…mal, mais je chante. Et j'aime bien me promener sur le bord de la tamise le soir. Et faire des desserts. Je déteste faire la cuisine, d'ailleurs, je suis nulle en cuisine. Mais j'adore faire des desserts. Et j'aime la neige aussi. Et la magie. Enfin, je ne savais pas que ça existait vraiment mais…

\- Ton plat préféré ?

\- Les spaghettis.

\- Ton dessert préféré ?

\- Le clafoutis aux abricots.

\- Ta couleur préférée ?

\- Le bleu je crois.

\- Ton animal préféré ?

\- Le loup."

Ma réponse trouble Remus. Un sourcil se lève, mais il reprend rapidement contenance et continue son interrogatoire.

" Ton odeur préférée ?

\- Le musque.

\- Ta plante préférée ?

\- La rose.

\- Ton livre préféré ?

\- Orgueil et Préjugés, de Jane Austen.

\- Ton personnage masculin préféré ?"

Oups. Je le dis tout de suite, il est inenvisageable que je lui réponde la vérité. Non mais franchement, vous me voyiez lui dire que c'est son meilleur copain ? Soyons sérieux deux minutes voulez-vous !

" Alors ?

\- Euh, je ne préfère pas te le dire.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi.

\- Je ne peux pas te donner mon deuxième préféré plutôt ?

\- Tu es bizarre quand même. Mais va pour le deuxième.

\- Merci ! Alors, John Thornton, de North and South d'Elizabeth Gaskell, à égalité avec Mr Darcy d'Orgueil et Préjugés, de Jane Austen.

\- Euh, voyons voir, qu'est ce que je pourrais te demander d'autre… ta créature magique préférée ?

\- La sirène.

\- Drôle de choix.

\- Ah bon ? En même temps, je ne sais pas de quoi elles ont vraiment l'air les sirènes, donc bon…

\- C'est vrai. Je te montrerai…Enfin, pas en vrai, mais dans des bouquins.

\- Cool, merci!

\- Alors, voyons… Rouge ou vert?

\- Vert.

\- Gauche ou droite?

\- Gauche.

\- Nord ou sud?

\- Sud.

\- Pas mal.

\- Voilà miss ! J'ai terminé. Et comme me l'a demandé Mr Potter, je ferais tout livrer chez lui.

\- Merci Mrs. Au revoir."

Rapidement, je descends de mon tabouret, et je rejoins Remus qui m'attend devant la porte.

" Tu me montres le magasin de Quidditch ?

\- Très bien, allons y, il n'est pas très loin."

Au final, le magasin n'était peut être pas très loin, mais on a bien mis vingt minutes à y arriver. Il faut dire qu'à force de m'arrêter à chaque étalage de boutique, forcément...

Et enfin, on y arrive. Il est là, devant moi, la vitrine pleine de balai haut de gamme, lustrés, ciselés, bref, une merveille.

" Tu sais Remus, si j'avais été une sorcière, je crois que j'aurai adoré voler sur un balai. Mais je crois aussi que j'aurai été une quiche en quidditch.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui. Soyons lucide, les sports collectifs n'ont jamais été mon fort. Et j'ai des réflexes déplorables. Je crois que j'aurais fini par avoir une carte de fidélité de l'infirmerie."

Et sur ces mots, je m'élance dans la boutique. Il y a du monde à l'intérieur, et beaucoup de bruit. Rapidement, je perds de vue Lupinou, et je me retrouve toute seule, au milieu d'une foule de sorcier. Sans trop m'inquiéter (après tout, Remus est loup garou, il finira bien par retrouver ma trace), je flâne dans les allés, observant avec avidité chaque modèle de balai. Ils sont magnifiques.

Je me retrouve face à l'un d'entre eux. Une étoile filante 78. Vu le numéro, ce doit être un modèle récent. Le manche est fin, en bois rouge, et légèrement tordu vers le haut. Plusieurs accessoires en bronze sont également exposés. Obéissant à une irrésistible envie de le toucher, je tends la main. Celle-ci n'arrive jamais à destination, car je suis soudainement interrompue par une voix ultra sexy.

"Notre invitée mystère serait-elle fan de quidditch ?"

Ok, laisse- moi quelques secondes pour reconnecter mes neurones avant de pouvoir te répondre.

"Aucune idée, je n'ai jamais vu de match de ma vie. Mais j'imagine que ça doit être merveilleux de pouvoir voler là-dessus… tant pis.

\- Tant pis ?

\- Je ne suis pas sorcière, je n'ai aucune chance de pouvoir un jour voler sur un balai.

\- Je te montrerai, moi.

\- Tu ferais ça ?

\- Ouai. Toi et moi sur un balai, ça peut être…intéressant."

Dit-il avec un sourire à tomber. Probablement celui qu'il doit réserver à ses futures conquêtes.

Sauf que je ne suis pas stupide. Bien que ce soit flatteur de se faire draguer par Sirius Black, je ne suis pas sure que ça me plaise vraiment. Après tout, mon temps ici est limité. Vous allez me dire que justement, je devrais en profiter. Mais franchement, vous m'imaginez regagner mes pénates après avoir goûté à mon fantasme absolu ? Après ça, plus aucun mec ne sera à la hauteur, et il est inenvisageable que ma vie sentimentale se termine à dix neuf ans, sous prétexte que je n'aurai pas pu résister à Sirius. Et puis, un fantasme doit rester un fantasme. Point.

" Sirius, je parlais de pouvoir voler toute seule. Jay m'a déjà proposé de m'emmener sur un balai.

\- Tu vas encore faire enrager Lily, ce serait plus judicieux de venir avec moi.

\- Laisse tomber Sirius, je crois que ton charme légendaire ne fait pas effet sur Mackenzie."

Ouf ! Merci Jay ! Sans son intervention, je ne suis pas sure que j'aurais réussi à me tenir à mes résolutions. Il s'agit quand même d'une nuit avec Sirius Black, je n'aurai pas pu résister indéfiniment.

" Quoi ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Aucune fille n'a jamais pu résister !

\- Euh, si, Lily. Et maintenant, Mac aussi fait aussi partie du club très fermé des insensibles au charme de Sirius Black."

S'il savait, mon dieu, s'il savait ! Bougon, Sirius se détourne de moi, après m'avoir jeté un regard suspicieux et peu sympathique. Les mains dans les poches, il s'éloigne dans l'allée, et mon regard ne peut s'empêcher de glisser sur ses épaules (j'aime particulièrement les belles épaules masculines), sur son dos, jusqu'à ses fesses parfaitement dessinées. A croire qu'il a servi de modèle pour tous les beaux éphèbes grecs. Un mélange savant de beauté aristocratique et de nonchalance. Apollon et Adonis réunis en un même corps. Un souffle à mon oreille me sort de ma contemplation silencieuse.

"Finalement, ce fameux club n'a toujours qu'un seul membre…"

Remus. Qui d'autre ? J'aurai dû être plus discrète.

" Pas un mot, à qui que ce soit, c'est clair ?

\- Très clair.

\- Parce qu'il est parfaitement hors de question que je craque, d'accord ?

\- D'accord.

\- Et retire ce sourire moqueur de tes lèvres, Remus Lupin ! "

Certes, sa bouche ne sourit plus, mais ses yeux en disent long. Super. Au moins, le Lupinou m'aime bien maintenant. En tout cas, plus que ce matin.

Rageuse, je sors de la boutique, à la suite de James et Sirius, suivie par un Remus hilare. Cet évènement est parfaitement anecdotique, mais pourtant, il me resitue dans ma situation. Je suis seule, dans un monde sorti tout droit d'un bouquin, avec des personnes dont je connais le futur, futur qui n'a rien de très rigolo en plus. Je suis entourée de magie, de merveilleux, et je le vis comme dans un rêve. J'attends le moment où je vais me retrouver dans ce putain de métro et que je devrais aller en cours.

Mais en arrière plan, il y a cette angoisse. L'angoisse de ne pas pouvoir rentrer, de rester ici à jamais. L'angoisse que je ne ressentais pas jusque là, parce que j'étais trop occupée à découvrir ce monde. Mais maintenant, je la sens pointer le bout de son nez, s'insinuer insidieusement dans toutes les fibres de mon être.

Je ne veux pas me noyer dans mes émotions ici, en pleine rue, entourée par les garçons. Pas maintenant, ce soir, quand je serais seule et que mes draps et mon oreiller étoufferons mes pleurs.

Pour empêcher que la vague d'angoisse ne me submerge, je plonge la main dans ma poche gauche, et saisis mon lecteur mp3. Sans attendre, je mets les écouteurs et me laisse envahir par la musique.

 _Micro waves me insane_

 _A blame cuts into your brain_

 _To sound like forks on plate_

 _Blackboard scratched with hate_

 _[Muse- Micro cuts]_

La vague recule, la paix revient. Et enfin, je peux rouvrir les yeux. Immédiatement, je rencontre le regard de Remus.

" Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Qu'est ce que c'est, ce truc dans tes oreilles ?

\- Oh, ce sont des écouteurs. Ils me permettent d'écouter de la musique sans embêter les autres. Tu veux essayer ?

\- Pourquoi pas."

Je lui tends un de mes écouteurs, mais rapidement, je constate qu'il ne semble pas savoir comment le planter dans son oreille. En souriant, je récupère l'objet et l'approche de son oreille, le faisant sursauter.

" Le son est fort !

\- Oui.

\- Quel est ce groupe ?

\- Un groupe anglais, moldu. Il s'appelle Muse. C'est mon groupe préféré.

\- C'est très sympa. "

L'agrippant par le bras, pour plus de commodité, nous nous pressons à la suite de James et Sirius qui nous ont largement devancés. Devant la vitrine de Fleury et Bott, je m'arrête pour contempler les ouvrages exposés. Soudain, Remus me rends mon écouteur avec un clin d'œil.

" Viens, on entre."

La boutique est immense, et magnifique. Tout en boiserie, avec des escaliers au quatre coins, des bibliothèques immenses sur lesquelles reposent de nombreuses échelles. Tout en laissant mes doigts glisser sur les rayonnages, j'écoute le babillage de Remus. Cet homme aime les livres, c'est indéniable. Ma main caresse les couvertures tantôt douce, tantôt rugueuses des vieux grimoires, mes doigts effleurant les lettres dorées des titres.

Finalement, c'est Jay qui nous interrompt, Sirius me boudant toujours.

" Mac, Remus ! Il est déjà tard, on devrait rentrer."

Etonnée que le temps soit passé si vite, je retire mon portable de ma poche et y jette un coup d'œil rapide.

" Jay, il n'est que 17h30 ! On a encore le temps !"

Mais le regard inquiet de James me réduit au silence. Immédiatement, je sens Remus se raidir à mes côtés, et Sirius se met à jeter des regards suspicieux autour de nous.

" J't'assure Mac, il faut rentrer.

\- C'est à cause des mangemorts, c'est ça ?

\- Chhhut. Viens, on t'expliquera à la maison. "

D'un geste ferme, James Potter m'attrape par le bras et m'entraîne à pas rapide à l'écart de la foule. Là, il s'arrête, jette un regard vers ses amis, et aussitôt, nous nous retrouvons dans l'entrée de la maison Potter. Immédiatement, Lily surgit du salon, un air inquiet sur le visage, et se jette dans les bras de James.

" James ! Enfin ! Je commençais à avoir peur.

\- Excuse nous ma chérie, on n'a pas vu le temps passer. Je suis désolé."

Laissant les deux amoureux en tête à tête, nous nous dirigeons vers le salon. Le silence règne entre nous, personne n'ose parler, et la joie de cet après midi semble avoir disparu.

Enfin, James et Lily nous rejoignent.

" Je suis désolé, Mac.

\- Désolé pour quoi ?

\- D'avoir été un peu brusque tout à l'heure.

\- Aucun souci Jay. C'est la guerre, il en va de votre sécurité. Et maintenant de la mienne aussi j'imagine.

\- Que sais-tu de cette guerre ?

\- Qu'elle va faire beaucoup de mal. Et qu'elle durera longtemps. Voldemort sera vaincu, dans quelques années. Et pendant dix ans, les sorciers seront tranquilles, en paix. Mais après dix ans, elle recommencera. Plus forte, plus meurtrière. Laissant dans son sillage des morts, des blessés, des orphelins.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un quelconque espoir ?

\- Oui. Voldemort sera vaincu. Définitivement. Mais à quel prix ? C'est pour ça qu'il faut se battre, encore et encore. Pour que dans dix ans, Voldemort puisse être tué. "

Ma tirade est accueillie par le silence. L'ambiance est froide, glaciale même. Et comme souvent, c'est James qui ramène un peu de chaleur.

" Bon, et bien puisque nous savons comment ça va finir, plus besoin de s'en faire. On sait qu'on ne fait pas ça pour rien. "

Cela suffit à m'arracher un sourire, mais le cœur n'y est pas vraiment. Quel prix pour la mort de Jedusor ? James, Lily, Sirius et Remus, morts. Les vies brisées de Harry, de Neville. Et tous ces gosses qui se retrouveront à lutter pour l'un ou l'autre camp, dans une guerre suicidaire.

" 17h. C'est la limite que Dumbledore nous a fixée. Passé ce délai, nos vies sont en danger. Le mal sort de sa tanière et rôde.

\- Ils n'attaquent pas en journée ?

\- Non. La guerre n'est pas encore officielle. Et pour le moment, Voldemort retient ses sbires.

\- Au fait, où est Peter ?

\- Aucune idée. Il a dû partir tout à l'heure.

\- On ne le voit plus beaucoup. Il dit que son boulot au ministère lui prend beaucoup de temps, et le reste du temps, il est crevé. "

C'est vrai, Peter. Ce sale rat doit déjà être à la solde de Voldy. Mais si je leur disais… si je leur racontais tout ! Je pourrais changer les choses ! Peter serait démasqué, James et Lily protégé, Sirius n'irait pas en prison, et Remus ne passerait pas les quinze prochaines années seul et misérable. Il suffirait juste… sauf que si je leur raconte, s'ils apprennent la vérité, les choses vont changer, certes, mais peut être que ce sera pire.


	4. Butterflies and Hurricanes

**4- Butterflies and Hurricanes**

Cette question si épineuse ne cesse de tourner dans ma tête, me tenant éveillée jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit. Après y avoir songé, mon enthousiasme a été quelque peu refroidi. Et depuis une semaine, cette question tourne et retourne dans la tête, inlassablement.

Ai-je le droit de modifier l'histoire? Leur histoire?

Je remonte d'un coup sec mon drap jusque sous mon menton.

Mais après tout, Dumbledore va surement trouver une solution pour mon problème, donc que je change leur situation ou pas, ça ne change rien pour moi, hein?

Je me retourne sur le ventre et enfonce ma tête dans l'oreiller.

Oui, mais si je ne dis rien, si je laisse les choses comme elles sont, James et Lily vont mourir. Supporterai-je la mort de James? Supporterai-je de savoir que j'aurai peut être pu l'éviter?

Je me retourne à nouveau. Etendue sur le dos, je sens une larme couler sur ma joue, jusque dans mon oreille.

J'aime James. Il est comme un frère, un grand frère rigolo, attentionné, protecteur. Il l'était déjà bien avant que je le rencontre, à travers ces choses que je lisais sur lui, il était déjà ce grand frère que je n'avais pas. Un grand frère que je ne veux pas voir mourir.

Lasse, je me redresse d'un coup et m'assois sur le bord du lit.

Oui, mais changer les évènements peut aussi vouloir dire tuer James plus tôt. Ou que Lily ne meurt pas en protégeant son fils. Donc pas de super Harry Potter qui résiste à Voldy. Et l'histoire sera peut être les aventures de Neville Londubat. Oui, mais Neville sera-t-il à la hauteur? Résistera-t-il à toutes ses attaques, d'années en années?

En soupirant, je me lève, ouvre la fenêtre et m'accoude au rebord. Lentement, j'inspire une grande bouffée d'air frais.

Et si je ne pars pas? Et si je ne pars jamais? Pourrai-je tenir sans rien dire? Voir James et Lily mourir? Voir Sirius injustement enfermé? Voir Remus s'engluer dans la tristesse? Et Peter s'échapper, et vivre treize années tranquilles, chez les Weasley? Tiendrai-je le coup? Arriverai- je à porter mon lourd secret, sans jamais rien dévoiler?

Finalement, le sommeil a quand même raison de moi.

Le lendemain matin, le soleil brille et les petits oiseaux chantent. J'aime l'été en Angleterre.

En bas, j'entends James déblatérer des monceaux de conneries à sa dulcinée. C'est qu'il l'aime sa Lily. Et comme les maraudeurs en leur temps, je me demande bien pourquoi. Cette nana est carrément antipathique. Bon, le fait d'avoir ruiné la réception du mariage joue surement là dedans. Et le fait que je sois potentiellement une ennemie aussi. Sans compter que je m'entends bien avec James et qu'elle peut voir en moi une...rivale. Cette pensée me fait grimacer. Beurk, rien que le fait d'envisager James et moi me semble... incestueux.

De bonne humeur, j'attrape une petite robe blanche et un gilet, enfile ma paire de converse et agrippe mon mp3 d'une main. Avant de sortir, je fais un arrêt devant le miroir, arrange rapidement ma tignasse brune, avant de claquer la porte.

Une fois en bas, je passe en coup de vent dans la cuisine pour attraper une pomme (Lily et James sont en train de se faire des papouilles, ils ne m'ont même pas vu) et je gagne la terrasse. A cette heure là de la journée, elle est inondée de soleil. Que du bonheur!

Ma destination se trouve être le transat, placé judicieusement face au soleil par moi même la veille. Sans attendre, je m'y installe, les jambes étendues devant moi, les bras relevés, et les écouteurs vissés aux oreilles.

 _They will not force us_

 _They will stop degrading us_

 _They will not control us_

 _We will be victorious_

 _Interchanging mind control_

 _Come let the revolution take its toll if you could_

 _Flick the switch and open your third eye, you'd see that_

 _We should never be afraid to die_

 _So come on!_

 _[Muse- Uprising]_

Voilà, ça c'est le paradis. Mais ce bonheur n'est qu'éphémère et une ombre me soustrait soudain à la chaleur du soleil.

Réprimant une envie de meurtre, je grogne mon mécontentement, mais cela ne semble faire aucun effet sur l'intrus.

" Qui que tu sois, dégage illico presto de devant mon soleil.

\- Je ne vois qu'un soleil ici, et il n'est pas qu'à toi, fillette.

\- Crétin, j'ai le même âge que toi. Bon, tu bouges?

\- Hum... non.

\- Ok, c'est quoi le but de la manœuvre?

\- Juste t'agacer un peu. Rien de bien méchant.

\- Sirius, dernier avertissement, casse-toi.

\- Ou sinon quoi? Tu crois que tu peux rivaliser avec tes bras de crevette?

\- CASSE-TOI!"

Enfin le soleil m'est rendu, et je l'entends s'éloigner en ricanant.

" Oh, et Mac? Super chanson au fait!"

Ce mec est un crétin fini. Aaaargh! C'est injuste! C'est juste THE mâle! Et inutile d'épiloguer encore une fois sur l'intérêt que je lui porte, on sait tous que je bave dès que je le vois. Mais il n'empêche que c'est un débile profond.

Mais qu'importe, pour le moment, je recharge mes batteries à coup de rayons solaires, et c'est le pied total. Et puis, c'est le drame.

" Aaaaaaaah Aaaaaaaaaaaah! Non... non...Naaaaaooooooon!

\- Mac! Mac qu'est ce qui se passe? T'as vu quelqu'un? On se fait attaquer? Mac? Tout va bien?

\- Jaaay, y'a plus de batterie!

\- ...

\- Tu ne comprends pas? Y'a plus de batterie? Mais comment j'vais faire si y'a plus d'batterie? Ma vie est finie...

\- Euh... Mac, de quoi tu parles?

\- De la fin du monde... Je ne survivrais pas.

\- Je ne comprends rien. Vous comprenez quelque chose, vous?

\- MAIS BORDEL! J'TE CAUSE QUE J'AI PLUS DE BATTERIE DANS MON MP3! Je VIS avec mon mp3 aux oreilles. J'ai même songé à me le faire greffer pour l'avoir en continu sur les oreilles. Et là Y'A PLUS DE BATTERIE!

\- C'est quoi ton Mp3?

\- Euh, James, je crois qu'il s'agit de son truc à ficelle pour écouter de la musique.

\- Ah. Et donc y'a plus de batterie.

\- Nooooon!

\- Donc il marche plus.

\- Nooooon!

\- Et tu ne peux pas en mettre une neuve?

\- Mais ça n'existe pas ici. J'ai plus ma musiiiiiique!"

S'en suit une loooongue séance de consolation de la part de James, histoire de me faire oublier mon incommensurable peine.

Plus de mp3, ça veut dire plus de Muse. Et il se passera des années avant que leur premier album sorte. Et peut être qu'il ne sortira jamais ici! Je n'écouterai plus jamais de Muuuuuse!

Après plusieurs minutes à me lamenter sur mon sort, je relève bravement la tête et je leur lance:

"Et bien puisque je ne peux plus écouter ma musique, je vais chanter pour la remplacer."

Et je les laisse là, plantés comme des radis, pendant que je retourne à l'intérieur de la maison.

Je passe donc le reste de la matinée à errer dans la maison, telle une âme en peine. Mon mp3 me manque déjà. Tout le monde est gentil avec moi. Même Lily fait des efforts. Elle évite de me jeter un regard soupçonneux à chaque fois qu'elle me voit. Un jour, il faudra quand même que j'ai une conversation avec elle.

En attendant, je suis désœuvrée dans cette maison. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'occupations. Il faut dire que sans musique, sans internet (de toutes manière, y'a pas d'ordinateur non plus alors...), c'est un peu la merde. Et comme je n'ai pas le droit de sortir seule, la question est réglée. Bref, je m'emmerde à qui mieux mieux. J'ai déjà lu cinq bouquins de la bibliothèque de ma chambre. C'est sympa, mais ça va vite me gonfler. Et puis James et Lily sont partis au ministère cet après-midi. C'est qu'ils bossent ces deux là, et ils ne peuvent pas prendre de congés, juste pour me surveiller. De toute manière, Evans aurait refusé. En plus, elle ne supporte déjà plus de m'entendre chanter, je l'ai entendu tout à l'heure traiter mes petits Muse chéris de "sauvage qui ne savent que faire du bruit ressemblant de très loin à de la musique et qui chantent comme des casseroles". Bref, elle déteste Muse, elle me déteste, et elle déteste m'entendre chanter du Muse. Du coup, concernant ma situation, c'est Remus qui a ma "charge", vu qu'il est actuellement au chômage. Pauvre Remus. Non seulement il n'a pas de boulot, mais en plus il doit faire du Mackenzie-sitting. Et croyez moi, ce n'est pas drôle du tout. Surtout que je n'arrête pas de chanter (mal) à tue-tête. A force de m'entendre, il finit même par fredonner. Je ne suis pas sure qu'il s'en rende compte. Ca doit plutôt être inconscient, comme quand on a une chanson qui tourne dans la tête, on finit par la chanter sans s'en apercevoir.

" Remus?

\- Hum?

\- Je m'ennuie.

\- Que veux-tu faire?

Ben je n'sais pas, c'est bien pour ça que je m'ennuie. T'es un peu bête, c'est à se demander comment tu as fait pour devenir préfet...

\- Comment sais-tu que...

\- Oups, ça m'a échappé.

\- Tu sembles quand même beaucoup nous connaître, je me trompe?

\- Et bien, comme je l'ai déjà dit, je sais certaines choses, mais il y en a beaucoup que j'ignore.

\- Mais comment sais-tu toutes ces choses sur nous. Enfin, je veux dire, il aurait fallu que tu sois à Poudlard avec nous pour être au courant de...tout ça.

\- Je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir te l'expliquer. Si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais attendre d'avoir l'avis de Dumbledore sur la question.

\- D'accord. Et sinon, qu'est ce que tu sais sur nous?

\- Je commence par qui? Tiens, par toi, petit curieux. Alors. Je sais que tu es le fils unique de Lyall Lupin et Espérance Howell et que ton deuxième prénom est John. Je sais que tu es un loup-garou depuis ton enfance, que tu as été mordu par Fenrir Greyback quand tu avais, hum, quatre ans il me semble. Je sais que lors des nuits de pleine lune, tu vas dans la cabane hantée de Pré-au-lard en passant par un souterrain dont l'entrée est gardée par le saule cogneur. Il a d'ailleurs été planté pour toi. Je sais que tu adores le chocolat. Je sais que tu penses que tu n'es pas digne d'être aimé par une femme, parce que tu te penses trop dangereux, ce qui est une grosse connerie en passant. Je sais que les maraudeurs sont tout pour toi. Je sais que parmi eux, tu as toujours été le sage, celui qu'on écoute, celui qui reste raisonnable et qui tente de raisonner les autres. Ton surnom de maraudeur, c'est Lunard. J'en sais un peu plus sur la suite, mais je vais m'arrêter là, c'est plus sage.

\- ...ah. Effectivement, tu sais le principal. Et les autres?

\- Remus, je tiens absolument à ce que cette conversation reste entre nous deux. Je sais que tu es digne de confiance. Bien. Alors, les autres. Par qui veux-tu commencer?

\- Euh...Lily, par exemple.

\- Alors, Lily. Son nom de jeune fille est Evans. Elle a une sœur, Pétunia, mariée à un moldu du nom de Vernon Dursley. La famille de Lily est moldue. Elle a été nommée préfète-en-chef en septième année, et elle détestait James jusqu'à cette année là. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant pour Rogue par contre alors...

\- Si, elle en a plus ou moins parlé un jour.

\- Ok, alors, elle habitait le même coin que lui, ils se connaissaient donc d'avant Poudlard. Ils étaient amis. Mais leur amitié s'est dégradée au fur et à mesure des années à Poudlard, jusqu'à ce jour de... cinquième année je crois, où il l'a traitée de sang-de-bourbe. Au passage, Severus est carrément fou amoureux d'elle depuis des années, c'est une des nombreuses raisons qui fait qu'il hait James. Bref, quoi d'autres... ah si, je sais aussi que le patronus de Lily est une biche. Voilà.

\- Impressionnant. Et pour James?

\- Il est fils unique, et je crois que ses parents ne l'ont eu que tardivement. Il s'est longtemps comporté comme un imbécile prétentieux et arrogant, principalement pour impressionner Evans, pardon, Lily. Il était poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, et déteste profondément les Serpentards. Comme tes deux autres copains, c'est un animagus non déclaré. Il se transforme en cerf, d'où son surnom de Cornedrue. Ils ont fait ça pour toi, pour te tenir compagnie durant les nuits de pleine lune. Lui et Sirius sont comme des frères. Et il a sauvé Severus de tes griffes, la fois où Sirius a déconné.

\- Ah, tu es aussi au courant de ça...

\- Oui. Concernant Peter, je ne sais rien de lui, sauf qu'il se transforme en rat, que son surnom est Queudver, et je crois qu'il n'a plus que sa mère. Et il me semble me souvenir qu'il n'était pas très doué en classe, assez maladroit et timide.

\- Et Sirius?

\- Sirius est un Black. Famille de sang-pur, plongée dans la magie noire jusqu'au cou. Sa mère, Walpurga, est complètement folle. Il a un frère, Regulus, qui est plus jeune et qui est mangemort. Au passage, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, Regulus est quelqu'un de bien dans le fond. Bref, la maison des Black se situe au 12, square Grimmaurd, à Londres. Sirius était en disgrâce depuis sa répartition à Gryffondor, maintenant, il est carrément renié depuis qu'il s'est enfui du domicile familial à... seize ans, il me semble. Ses parents voulaient le voir embrasser la fabuleuse carrière de mangemort. C'est Regulus qui a hérité du fardeau. Quoi d'autre. Son animagus est un chien noir, qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à un sinistros, et qui s'appelle Patmol. Il hait par dessus tout les Serpentards, et en particulier Severus. Il est arrogant, prétentieux, intelligent, insouciant encore. C'est un séducteur. Il aime les femmes, et elles le lui rendent bien.

\- Tu sais de quoi tu parles...

\- Tsss. No comment.

\- Oh allez, j'ai bien vu que tu le dévores des yeux et que tu rêves de lui sauter dessus.

\- Quoi? Mais...pas du tout.

\- Ton odeur change quand il est à côté de toi.

\- Hein? Comment ça?

\- Hum... c'est un peu délicat.

\- Va au bout de tes paroles Remus Lupin!

\- C'est à dire que ce ne sont pas des mots très dignes d'un gentleman...

\- LUPIN!

\- Bon bon, très bien. Quand il est à côté de toi, ton odeur change parce que tu es en chaleur, là! Voilà, tu es contente?

\- En chaleur? Comme...comme une chienne? Une vulgaire chienne en chaleur? Mon dieu, j'ai honte.

\- Tu me diras, la chienne en chaleur, le chien, ça fait ton sur ton.

\- Mais je ne veux pas être une chienne en chaleur! Je ne veux pas faire partie de ces crétines au cerveau liquéfié par sa présence. Merde! Enfin je sais que... qu'il, enfin que...enfin bref, on a compris. Mais je ne m'étais jamais vue comme une chienne en chaleur. Oh Remus, j'ai hooooonte!

\- Euh, j'ai jamais dit que tu étais une chienne, moi. Juste que je pouvais sentir ton...désir.

\- Mais c'est dégueulasse! Et ça ne te dérange pas?

\- Ben... c'est un peu indiscret, je me fais l'impression d'être un espion. C'est le genre de choses que personne ne devrait savoir, quand même et...

\- REMUS, VITE, VIENS NOUS AIDER! REMUS!"

Sirius vient de faire irruption en trombe dans la pièce en hurlant, suivit par Lily soutenant James. Ce dernier est bien mal au point. Lily est pâle comme la mort. Retrouvant mes facultés intellectuelles, je me lève du canapé pour que Remus et elle puissent l'étendre dessus.

" Mon dieu, que s'est- il passé?

\- Il y a eut une attaque. Dans un village sorcier. Il était là.

\- Qui?

\- Voldemort. Il est venu en personne. Il a demandé à certains d'entre nous de le rejoindre et qu'ainsi, il nous épargnerait. Evidemment, on a refusé. Et du coup, il a attaqué. James a prit un sort en voulant protéger Lily.

\- Alors ça y est, la guerre est officiellement déclarée."

C'est alors que je sens mon sang se retirer de mon visage. Mes oreilles bourdonnent, ma langue devient sèche, et un goût désagréable de bile envahit ma bouche. Que Merlin les protège. Les mots prononcés par Sybille Trelawney, ou plutôt qu'elle prononcera bientôt, résonnent alors dans ma tête.

" _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera, en fera ainsi son égal. Mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..._ "

Par trois fois défié. James et Lily vont le défier trois fois. Je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant qu'aujourd'hui, il s'agit de la première fois.

Ressassant mes pensées, je reste à l'écart. Je ne sers à rien actuellement. Je ne peux être d'aucune aide, alors, autant ne pas encombrer. Sirius est allé prévenir Dumbledore, et Remus et Lily s'affèrent autour de James. Il est vraiment mal au point, pâle comme un mort, le front couvert de sueur, les traits tirés par la douleur.

Cela m'effraie de le voir comme ça. Mais je sais qu'il va vivre. Son heure n'est pas venue, sa tâche n'est pas finie, et il va s'en sortir. Il n'empêche, je tremble, j'ai froid, et je ne me sens pas bien. Instinctivement, je ressers mes bras autour de ma poitrine, serrant le plus fort possible, mes yeux ne quittant pas James.

"Mac? Tout va bien?

\- ..."

Devant mon manque évident de réaction, Sirius, qui est revenu sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, m'attire dans ses bras. Et croyez le ou non, mais sur le moment, ça ne me fait absolument pas fantasmer. Peut être que d'ici un ou deux jours, en y repensant... mais là, tout ce dont je suis capable c'est de poser mon front contre son torse et de serrer les dents très fort pour ne pas fondre en larme.

Ses bras se resserrent autour de moi, et je sens ses mains qui commencent à s'activer doucement dans mon dos. Ses caresses légères me font sourire.

" N'en profite pas non plus" que je lui lance.

Lorsque je me détache de son étreinte, je vois un faible sourire s'étendre sur ses lèvres.

" Merci, Sirius, ça va mieux maintenant.

\- J'espère que Dumbledore va vite arriver, James est vraiment mal au point.

\- Sirius? Ca va aller, d'accord? Ai confiance en moi, James va s'en sortir.

\- Comment peux-tu en être si sure?

\- Je le sais. C'est tout."

Avec douceur, j'attrape sa main et la sers dans la mienne. Son regard plonge dans le mien, et sa main se ressert sur la mienne, m'agrippant avec force.

Les minutes passent. Remus et Lily s'activant toujours autour de James, Sirius et moi, nous tenant par la main, restant à l'écart, et scrutant notre ami.

Finalement, Dumbledore arrive enfin, emmenant avec lui une infirmière. Au milieu de l'agitation qui règne, je comprends qu'il s'agit de Mrs Pomfresh. Après diverses manipulations, James semble reprendre des couleurs. Pompom demande à Lily de le monter dans la chambre, où il sera plus à l'aise pour récupérer. Elle la suit pour lui donner quelques instructions.

Lâchant Sirius, je m'approche de Dumbledore. Il semble fatigué, si fatigué. Rapidement, je file à la cuisine et revient avec un verre d'eau.

" Merci miss Tallis. Mais j'avoue que quelque chose de plus fort me ferait du bien.

\- J'y ai pensé aussi. Un verre de Wisky pur feu vous ira?

\- Avec plaisir miss."

Je sors alors de derrière mon dos une bouteille, renverse le verre d'eau dans la plante posée dans le coin de la pièce, et le rempli de liquide ambré, avant de le tendre au professeur.

" Professeur?

\- Miss?

\- Je souhaiterai vous parler. Cela concerne ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Et ça vous éclairera peut être sur qui je suis.

\- Soit. Sirius, pouvez- vous nous indiquer un lieu où miss Tallis et moi même pourrons parler tranquillement?

\- Bien sur, suivez-moi, le bureau devrait faire l'affaire."

Emboîtant le pas aux deux hommes, je les suis jusque dans une pièce de la maison où je n'ai encore jamais mis les pieds. Lorsque Sirius referme la porte sur nous, je m'installe, par réflexe, dans le fauteuil faisant face au bureau, incitant ainsi le professeur à prendre place de l'autre côté. Pour un peu, je pourrais me croire dans le bureau du directeur en train de me faire enguirlander. La réalité est en faite bien pire puisque je m'apprête à dire la vérité à Dumbledore.

" Et bien, qu'aviez vous à me dire sur l'attaque d'aujourd'hui?

\- Sur celle là, rien en particulier. Mais ce type d'attaque va se multiplier, et James et Lily auront encore à affronter deux fois le seigneur des ténèbres dans l'année qui va suivre. Il en sera de même pour Frank et Alice Londubat. Mais ils s'en sortiront, au moins pour cette année.

\- Très bien, bien que je ne m'explique pas de quelle manière vous pouvez être au courant de ça.

\- Professeur... il y a cette question qui me taraude, et à laquelle je ne trouve pas de réponse. Alors je m'en remets à votre sagesse. Je sais ce qui va arriver. Je sais comment et quand cette guerre finira. Et je sais ce qui arrivera à vous tous. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne sais pas si je dois tenter de changer les choses à notre avantage, en espérant que cela n'aura pas de conséquences plus graves que ce qui est prévu. Je ne sais pas si je dois laisser les choses arriver. Et je ne sais pas si je dois vous les dire. Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant qu'il y a de fortes chances pour que je reste ici pour toujours. Alors aidez-moi.

\- Avant tout, je souhaiterais savoir comment vous êtes capables de prévoir la suite des évènements.

\- Chez moi, dans mon monde, votre histoire est un roman. En fait une série de roman. Or, ce roman suit les aventures d'un jeune sorcier, qui a hérité d'un lourd fardeau, et qui est le seul à pouvoir vaincre un mage noir très puissant. Le premier chapitre débute en 1981, et le dernier se situe en 1997.

\- Etrange de savoir qu'ailleurs, nous ne sommes réduits qu'à de simples personnages de papier. Comme quoi, nous ne sommes pas grand chose.

\- C'est pour ça que je connais ce monde. Que je vous connais, tous, au moins un petit peu. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai envie de changer ce monde.

\- Cela se termine donc si mal que ça? J'imagine que si c'est un roman, la fin ne doit pas être si terrible.

\- L'histoire se termine bien, mais pas pour tout le monde.

\- En changeant les choses, vous pourriez les empirer.

\- Mais je sais des choses. Ceux qui trahiront, ceux qui mourront, et quand, et pourquoi. Et ceux qui resteront fidèles, quand tous les croiront traitres. Vous me demanderiez de savoir tout ça et de devoir me taire?

\- Je suis désolé Mackenzie, mais en révéler trop pourrait provoquer des évènements imprévus, qui ne seraient pas forcément en notre faveur. Comprenez vous bien?

\- Je sais que vous avez raison. Mais je souhaiterai tellement que vous ayez tort.

\- Ceci dit, peut être que je viendrai parfois vous demander conseil. Après tout, votre présence à ces lieux a peut être déjà changé les choses. Me permettez-vous de faire venir messieurs Black et Lupin, ainsi que Mrs Potter? Je souhaiterais maintenant vous faire boire un peu de veritaserum. Ainsi, votre situation pourra quelque peu changer.

\- Très bien. "

Dumbledore quitte alors le bureau, me laissant accablée dans mon fauteuil. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revient accompagné de Sirius, Remus et Lily. Tous trois affichent un visage sérieux et grave. Dumbledore a déjà dû leur expliquer la situation. Au moins, maintenant qu'il connaît ma situation, il ne me posera pas de questions trop compromettantes.

" Bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Miss, buvez ceci."

J'attrape la fiole et en avale le contenu d'un coup sec. Le goût est acide, et pas vraiment agréable.

" Je suis prête.

\- Bien. Quel est votre nom?

\- Mackenzie Rose Tallis.

\- Quelle est votre date de naissance?

\- Le 13 mai 1991

\- Où vivez-vous?

\- A Londres.

\- Êtes-vous une sorcière?

\- Non.

\- Une cracmol?

\- Non.

\- Une moldue?

\- Oui.

\- Comment avez vous pénétré dans la propriété de Mr et Mrs Potter?

\- J'étais dans le métro, à Londres, en décembre 2010. Il y a eu des secousses, et un éclair blanc, et j'ai ouvert les yeux sous la table du jardin.

\- Comment expliquez-vous que le sortilège repousse-moldu ne fonctionne pas sur vous?

\- Je pense que c'est parce que je n'appartiens pas à ce monde, et que dans le mien, la magie ne semble pas exister.

\- Avez-vous un lien quelconque avec Voldemort ou un de ses partisans?

\- Aucun.

\- Soutenez-vous les actions de Voldemort?

\- Non.

\- Professeur?

\- Oui Remus?

\- Puis-je poser une question?

\- Je vous en prie.

\- Mackenzie, comment connais-tu tous ces détails sur nos vies?"

Dans une supplique silencieuse, je tente d'attraper le regard de Dumbledore. Hélas, ses yeux sont fixés sur Remus. Alors, advienne que pourra.

" Dans mon monde, vous êtes les personnages d'un de mes romans préférés. "

Suite à ma réponse, le silence se fait. Lily, incrédule, se tourne vers Dumbledore pour chercher confirmation.

Soudain, un fin sourire en coin étire les lèvres de Remus.

" Ton personnage masculin préféré, il venait de ce roman?

\- ... Oui.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te demanderais pas de qui il s'agit. De toute manière, je crois avoir deviné."

Le goujat se met alors en rire, pendant que moi, je sens mes joues s'échauffer. Déterminer à ne pas me ridiculiser un peu plus, je m'obstine à fixer le mur d'en face. Hors de question que je croise le regard de Sirius maintenant.

" Bon, si personne n'a d'autres questions à lui poser, je pense que nous pouvons nous arrêter là."

N'obtenant aucune réponse des autres, Dumbledore s'approche de moi et me présente une nouvelle fiole. Le goût en est bien meilleur.

" Vous êtes sur que l'antidote à fonctionné?

\- Essayez, dites un mensonge.

\- Je suis amoureuse de James Potter. Ah oui, ça marche.

\- Très bien miss Tallis. Dés à présent, je vous donne l'autorisation de sortir sans escorte. Bien sur, prévenez quelqu'un avant, on ne sait jamais par les temps qui courent.

\- Merci Professeur".

A moi la liberté!


	5. Feeling Good

**5- Feeling good**

Les semaines ont passé depuis l'attaque, et le temps s'est plus que rafraîchit. Déjà, quand j'ouvre les volets le matin, la pelouse du jardin est blanche de givre. Je plains franchement Sirius, il rentre tous les matins de ses surveillances, crevé et gelé jusqu'aux os. Surtout qu'il les fait avec Evans! Le pauvre, vraiment, j'ai pitié de lui. Et il ne serait pas un dragueur invétéré, je lui ferais bien un petit câlin pour le réconforter (et pour en profiter aussi quand même). Sauf qu'avec lui, je sais parfaitement qu'il en profiterait, et je ne peux pas me le permettre. Pas avec lui. D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup, ou plutôt du chien, on en voit la queue. L'héritier des Black vient de passer la porte, les épaules basses et des cernes violettes sous les yeux. Et bien vous voulez que je vous dise? Même comme ça il réussirait à me mettre dans tous mes états. Pauv' bichon!

Ce matin là, Jay et moi nous sommes levé assez tard, et nous avons décidé d'en profiter pour nous faire un méga petit déj'. C'est donc encore attablés que le duo Black/Evans nous trouve, plongés dans une discussion bruyante et agitée, et ô combien passionnante sur ... je vous le donne en mille, la possibilité que Dumbledore ait développé son addiction pour les bonbons au citron en réponse à une possible addiction de Grindelwald pour les bonbons à la menthe.

Face à cette scène improbable, je vois Sirius marquer un temps d'arrêt et nous scruter l'un après l'autre, tandis qu'Evans fronce les sourcils (évidemment, ça ne lui plait pas que Jay soit devenu mon nouveau super copain) et pince les lèvres. En réponse, James lui renvoie un sourire tendre et chargé d'amour, et déjà, l'addiction de Dumbledore n'existe plus pour lui. Esquissant un sourire moqueur, je me tourne vers un Sirius épuisé.

" Allez mon Blackounet, vient par là et profite un peu de mes pancakes! Regarde, ils sont encore tout chauds et déjà tartinés, y'a plus qu'à les manger.

\- mgrblmgrldm

\- Ouiiii? Mais encore?

\- Et tu vas manger quoi toi?

\- Plus rien, j'ai le ventre bien plein, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- D'accord, ben... merci. Et je ne m'appelle pas Blackounet.

\- Meuuuh si, c'est juste que tu ne le savais pas encore! Bon allez, j'vais prendre ma douche. A tout à l'heure Blackounet! "

Hi hi hi, j'adore taquiner Sirius. D'ailleurs, il a beau râler, il adore ça aussi. La preuve, alors que je sors de la cuisine, je me retourne une dernière fois, et l'aperçoit en train de sourire face à son (mon) assiette de pancakes.

Pendant que je prends ma douche, je laisse mon corps se détendre, et mon esprit se calme, tentant d'analyser calmement la situation.

Petit un: Nous sommes déjà en octobre, et personne, pas même le plus grand sorcier du monde, j'ai nommé Dumby, n'a réussi à me faire repartir. Il n'y a même pas l'ombre d'un espoir, hormis celui que peut être, le phénomène qui m'a amené ici s'inverse sans prévenir et me ramène à bon port.

Petit deux: je culpabilise parce que je connais le futur de ce monde et que je ne fais rien. Peter, que je ne vois presque jamais chez les Potter (comme c'est étrange!) doit déjà être à la solde de Voldy, et mes amis sont en danger. Ils ne s'en rendent pas compte bien sur, mais leur temps est compté.

Petit trois: mon monde me manque, ma famille, mes amis. Parfois, il arrive que je les regarde, James, Sirius et Remus, et je me souviens de ce qu'était ma vie avant. Ils me rappellent mes amis. Et parfois, quand je me sens triste, ou en colère, mon premier réflexe est de chercher mon téléphone pour appeler ma mère. Puis je réalise que c'est impossible, et je me sens encore plus triste, encore plus en colère. Parfois aussi, James me raconte une blague qui me fait rire, et je pense alors à mon père, à qui j'aurais adoré la raconter. Et du coup, la blague ne me fait plus rire. Bref, mes parents me manquent. Terriblement. Rien qu'à la pensée de ne plus jamais les revoir, mon cœur se gonfle d'angoisse. Et puis, je les imagine, assis dans le salon, les yeux rivés sur le téléphone, des monceaux d'affiches de recherche tout autour d'eux. Peut-être me croient-ils morte, ou enlevée par un malade. Ma mère n'a jamais aimé l'idée que j'aille étudier à Londres. Elle disait que là-bas, je ne connaissais personne et que la grande ville était dangereuse pour une jeune fille comme moi. Si elle avait su d'où viendrait le danger... Et plus le temps passe, et plus je perds espoir de les revoir un jour. A chaque visite de Dumbledore, je cours dans l'entrée pour l'accueillir. Et chaque fois, son regard désolé est comme une entaille dans mes tripes.

Et je me sens si seule ici. Même entourée par eux tous, je me sens seule. Parce que je ne fais pas partie de leur monde, de leur époque. Je n'ai même pas de pouvoirs magiques! Enfin, au moins je comprends quand ils me parlent de tous leurs machins.

Petit quatre: Et si je ne repartais jamais? Et si je restais ici, pour toujours et jusqu'à ma mort (ce qui peut arriver d'un moment à l'autre dans ce monde de malade au bord de la guerre).

C'est ce dernier point qui me préoccupe. Car je ne peux plus attendre que les choses se passent et ne rien faire. Si je dois rester ici, il faut que je prenne ma vie en main et que je m'adapte. Il est inenvisageable que je reprenne mes études, je n'ai aucun diplôme ici. Il faut que je me trouve un job, puis un appart. Car je ne peux pas non plus rester à vie dans cette maison. De toute manière, si tout se passe comme dans le livre, cette maison va exploser d'ici deux ans. Et moi avec si je suis toujours à l'intérieur.

Soudain, mes réflexions se trouvent coupées par une chose que je déteste absolument: de l'eau gelée. Surprise, je pousse un cri strident, auquel me répond un "désolé", crié à travers la cloison. Résignée, je soupire, et m'extirpe de la douche. Ma salle de bain et celle de Sirius sont voisines. Or, lorsque les deux douches fonctionnent, il y en toujours une pour prendre l'eau chaude de l'autre. Un défaut de conception qui n'a jamais posé problème auparavant, puisque cette salle de bain n'était que rarement utilisée, et encore plus rarement en même temps que celle de Sirius. Mais ça, c'était avant.

Résignée, je sors de la douche et m'habille, avant de me jeter sur mon lit où m'attend une montagne de journaux. Minutieusement, je les épluche les uns après les autres, à la recherche d'un job. James m'a montré comment rejoindre facilement le Londres moldu sans avoir besoin de ses services. J'ai déjà répondu à plusieurs annonces, mais aucune n'a aboutit. Il faut dire qu'ici, je n'ai aucune qualification, aucun diplôme. Machinalement, j'entoure au marqueur rouge certaines annonces "intéressantes": serveuse, vendeuse, garde malade, garde d'enfant, ménage, bref, je prends ce qui se présente.

Plus tard, dans la journée, je paresse allongée sur le canapé, profitant des derniers rayons de soleil qui traversent la fenêtre jusqu'à moi. James se repose à l'étage. Il n'est toujours pas remis de l'attaque de Voldemort. Quand à Sirius et Evans, ils sont repartit. En ces temps de guerre, les médicomages et les aurors sont tous mobilisés, et avec leur participation à l'Ordre du Phénix, ils sont plus qu'occupés.

" Mac? Tu fais quoi?

\- Jay! Tu devrais être au lit en train de te reposer! Le médicomage a dit que...

\- Le médicomage n'est pas cloué à ce fichu lit. Oh s'il te plait Mac, je n'en peux plus de végéter dans cette chambre.

\- Ta femme va me tuer si elle te voit ici.

\- Mais non, elle t'adore.

\- Ah oui, c'est aussi ce que je me suis dit ce matin quand elle m'a piqué le dernier toast.

\- Laisse-lui du temps. Elle finira par s'y faire. Et puis, moi, je suis là, pas vrai?

\- Exact super copain!

\- Alors, tu fais quoi?

\- Et bien je regarde les catalogues pour me commander une tenue pour Halloween.

\- Hein?

\- Oh zut, j'oublie tout le temps que vous autres les sorciers, vous n'avaient pas les mêmes traditions. Chez moi, à Halloween, on se déguise et on va collecter des bonbons dans la rue. Enfin, c'est ce que je faisais quand j'étais enfant. Maintenant, je me déguise juste pour faire la fête.

\- Ça a l'air cool. Et en quoi on peut se déguiser?

\- En général, c'est comme on veut. Mais traditionnellement, c'est plutôt en trucs sensés faire peur, comme les fantômes, les vampires, les monstres, etc.

\- Je vote pour! Une petite soirée déguisée pour Halloween, c'est une bonne idée. J'en parlerai à Lily ce soir. Alors, en quoi on va se déguiser?

\- Ben, je regardais les costumes de sorcières...

\- De Sor... Ahahahahah! Mais ça ne fait pas peur les sorcières!

\- Dans la tradition moldue, si. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on les cramait sur des bûchers. Robe noire, chapeau pointue, balai volant, ce n'est pas si éloigné.

\- Ouai, sauf que nous, on n'a pas de nez crochu avec une verrue dessus et des ongles crado de trois kilomètres. Enfin, pas tous en tout cas.

\- D'accord. Alors tu me proposes quoi comme déguisement?

\- Euh...

\- Ok, j'ai compris, on va trouver une autre idée. Alors tu as le choix entre fantôme, vampire, zombie... et ça reste les plus classiques. Si t'as envie tu peux te déguiser en un truc non identifié, du moment que y'a du sang ou que c'est sensé faire peur.

\- Trop cool! Tu préfères quoi, toi?

\- Moi? Je reste sur l'idée de la sorcière. Mais une jolie sorcière quand même. "

Et c'est ainsi que la journée se termine, tous les deux, avachis dans le canapé en train de manger des cookies et de rire des idées de costumes qui nous passent par la tête.

Fin Octobre. La fête d'halloween organisée par James approche à grand pas, et le gus ne parle plus que de ça. Il faut dire qu'il n'en peut plus de rester coincé à la maison, il est presque guéri, mais impossible de reprendre le boulot ou de repartir en mission pour le moment, les ordres de Pompom sont formels. Par conséquent, c'est moi qui fais les courses pour cette fameuse soirée tant attendue. Ravie de sortir un peu seule, je flâne tranquillement sur le chemin de traverse, admirant les vitrines, qui m'émerveillent comme au premier jour. Malgré le froid qui règne, je prends mon temps, m'arrête à la terrasse d'un café, et rêvasse devant les balais exposés dans la vitrine du magasin de Quidditch, les bras chargés de sacs venant des divers échoppes. Machinalement, mes pas me mènent vers Fleury&Bott. J'adore cet endroit. Le temps, plus que considérable, que je passais dans les librairies à mon époque est remplacé par le temps que je passe ici désormais. J'adore cette ambiance feutrée, poussiéreuse, l'odeur de vieux grimoire, de parchemin, de cuir, les étagères croulant sous d'innombrables livres, les clients fouillant dans les rayonnages, ou tapis dans un coin afin de pouvoir dévorer un ouvrage en toute tranquillité. Le gérant commence même à me connaître un peu maintenant, ou tout du moins à me reconnaître lorsque je fais tintinnabuler la clochette de l'entrée.

Tranquillement, je me promène entre les étagères, laissant, comme à mon habitude, mes doigts glisser sur les tranches des livres. Déjà, chaque rayon m'est familier, et je commence à connaître un certain nombre des livres qui y sont rangés. Alors que j'arrête mon choix sur un roman traitant de la grande guerre des gobelins, j'aperçois le vieux gérant qui s'approche de la vitrine, un parchemin à la main. Avec quelques difficultés, il accroche la pancarte contre le verre de la vitre. Curieuse, et saisie d'une intuition, je repose le livre que j'ai dans la main, et sors du magasin afin de lire le parchemin. Mon cœur s'affole alors. Excitée comme une puce, je me hâte vers le vieil homme qui se tient derrière sa caisse.

" Bonjour Monsieur Fleury

\- Bonjour miss, que puis-je pour vous?

\- Je viens de voir la pancarte sur la porte. Vous cherchez une vendeuse, et je peux être cette vendeuse.

\- Vous avez déjà exercé dans ce type de métier?

\- Euh, et bien, non, mais j'aime les livres, et j'aime votre magasin, et je sais que je suis capable de faire ce travail.

\- Bien, et vous avez des références?

\- C'est à dire... ma situation est compliquée et... pour tout vous dire, je n'ai plus rien. Ni argent, ni logement, ni existence officielle, ni magie. Je loge actuellement chez les Potter. Mais si je lui demande, je suis sure que le professeur Dumbledore me soutiendra, vous savez! Il est au courant de ma situation... difficile, et il travaille actuellement à arranger les choses. Je vous en prie, monsieur Fleury, j'ai besoin de travailler, je ne peux pas vivre jusqu'à la fin de mes jours au dépend des Potter. Et j'aime cet endroit, je commence à le connaître par cœur. Et même sans magie, je sais que je suis capable d'accomplir mon travail correctement. Je vous en prie, s'il vous plait.

\- Pouvez-vous m'assurer qu'Albus Dumbledore vous soutiendra?

\- Oui.

\- Très bien, apportez moi la preuve de ce soutient d'ici demain soir, et je vous prendrai à l'essai. D'ici là, je vous garde la place au chaud.

\- Oh merci, monsieur, merci. Je reviendrai demain! Au revoir!

\- Au revoir miss. "

A peine sortie, je me rue vers le ministère, afin de pouvoir utiliser une de leurs cheminées et ainsi, pouvoir rentrée chez les Potter. Il faut impérativement que je contacte Dumby dès ce soir.

C'est donc comme une furie que je pousse la porte d'entrée de la maison Potter, faisant ainsi sursauter James qui était en train de piquer un petit roupillon sur le canapé.

" Jaaaay!

\- Hein? Quoi? Les barbares attaquent?

\- Les barbares? (là, il faut vous figurer ma tête, bouche bée, les yeux ouverts comme des soucoupes, en train de me questionner sérieusement sur la santé mentale du garçon.) Laisse tomber. J'ai besoin de ton aide immédiate et urgente.

\- Et de quoi souhaites-tu me parler que ça nécessite de me tirer de façon si brutale d'un sommeil réparateur et d'un rêve absolument génial?

\- J'ai peut-être trouvé du travail.

\- C'est vrai? Mais c'est génial! Quand est-ce-que tu commences? Et tu vas faire quoi? Et c'est où?

\- Oh, du calme, le moulin à paroles. Ce n'est pas encore fait. Fleury&Bott cherchent une vendeuse. Mais pour cela, il me faut le soutient de Dumbledore, avant demain soir, sinon le boulot me passe sous le nez.

\- Ok, j'ai compris. Allez, viens par là Mac.

\- On va où? Et je te rappelle que tu n'as pas le droit de faire des efforts.

\- Relax Mac, je t'emmène voir Dumbledore, et au passage, je m'arrêterai à l'infirmerie faire un petit coucou à Pomfresh.

\- Tu... tu veux dire qu'on va à Poudlard? Là, maintenant, tout de suite?

\- Ben oui, t'as une autre idée?

\- Nan, nan, nan, c'est bon, on y va. Oh, bon sang, je vais à Poudlard! Je n'arrive pas à y croire! "

Impossible de retenir le sourire niais et béat qui s'étire déjà sur mes lèvres, et je sens déjà les premiers gloussements rouler dans le fond de ma gorge. Quand je pense à toutes les fois où je me suis inscrite sur des sites internet recréant plus ou moins Poudlard, et là, j'y vais pour de vrai! De vrai de vrai! Gaaaaaaah (traduction: mon cerveau vient de lâcher)...

Balançant mes achats de l'après midi sur le tapis, je m'agrippe au bras de mon super copain, et deux secondes après, j'atterris sur une rue pavée, face à une auberge portant le nom "Les trois balais". Faisant un tour complet sur moi-même d'un air émerveillé, je réalise peu à peu où je me trouve. Pré-au-lard me fait face. Quel bonheur! Enfin, je me tourne vers super Jay, lequel me regarde tout sourire, amusé par ma joie enfantine.

" Jay, tu te rends compte que j'ai rêvé ce moment depuis mes dix ans environs... Je crois qu'après ça, je pourrais mourir heureuse.

\- Allez viens, Mac, il faut encore qu'on aille au château. Juste le temps de prévenir Albus de notre arrivée... je n'ai pas envie de batailler pendant quinze plombes avec Rusard.

\- Ah oui tiens, d'ailleurs, c'est aussi un cerf ton patronus?

\- Hein? quoi? Comment tu sais pour les patronus?

\- Jay... moi, futur, roman... je suis au courant de plein de trucs je te rappelle.

\- J'oublie souvent ce détail. Donc, non, mon patronus n'a pas la forme d'un cerf. Pourquoi?

\- Non, comme ça..."

James ferme un instant les yeux, semble se concentrer, et sur ses lèvres, un doux sourire fleurit. Je crois qu'il a trouvé son souvenir heureux. Alors, il sort sa baguette de sa poche et...

" Tu ne devrais pas la mettre dans ta poche. Maugrey ne t'a rien appris? Tu veux avoir un bout de fesse en moins? Pfff, t'es inconscient.

\- Bon, c'est bon Mac, je peux lancer mon sort?

\- Oui oui, vas-y. "

Cette fois-ci, les choses vont un peu plus vite, et enfin, une forme argentée s'extrait de l'extrémité de la baguette d'acajou.

" C'est un griffon? C'est ça?

\- Oui. Que veux-tu, Gryffondor un jour...

\- Gryffondor toujours. Ouai, je suis au courant.

\- Allez viens. "

Sagement, je suis James pendant quelques minutes, avant de voir enfin le fameux portail du château. Je trépigne d'impatience, et je dois avouer que mon cœur fait quelques petites embardées à l'idée de pouvoir bientôt fouler le sol poudlardien. J'ai hâte, vite vite!

Enfin, un homme immense et hirsute s'approche tranquillement des grilles, un trousseau de clef à la main.

" Ne t'inquiète pas, Mac, c'est...

\- Hagrid. Oui, je sais.

\- Tu sais que ça en devient presque énervant?

\- Désolée...

\- Non, c'est bon, c'est juste qu'on sait jamais ce que tu sais, et ce que tu ignores. C'est déstabilisant. Bonjour Hagrid!

\- James Potter! Bien le bonjour. Et je suppose que ta compagne est cette jeune fille débarquée d'on ne sait où le jour de ton mariage?

\- C'est ça, Hagrid, je te présente Mackenzie Tallis.

\- Bonjour Hagrid.

\- Bonjour miss Tallis. Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous escorter jusqu'à son bureau. Suivez-moi. "

Enfin, je passe les grilles du château, et quelques instants plus tard, les arbres laissent place à la plus belle vue au monde. Sur ma droite se dresse le terrain de Quidditch. Il est immense, avec ses anneaux, ses drapeaux et ses tours drapées aux couleurs des quatre maisons. Sur ma gauche, j'aperçois la cabane d'Hagrid, le saule cogneur, et au loin, la menaçante forêt interdite. Et en face, le château, immense, spectaculaire, superbe de majesté. Mon cœur se sert, ma respiration se coupe, le brouillard envahit ma tête, et je sens mes yeux s'embuer. Un étrange bruit, mi-hoquet, mi-sanglot, m'échappe, attirant sur moi l'attention de mes compagnons.

" Mac? Tout va bien?

\- ... oui... pardon, c'est... l'émotion. Tu ne te rends pas compte toi, de ce que ça représente pour moi de venir ici. Le jour de mes onze ans, j'ai pleuré de ne pas recevoir de lettre pour Poudlard. Et malgré toutes les reconstitutions que j'ai pu voir, rien ne vaut se moment où enfin, je me retrouve face à face avec ce château magique qui a hanté mes rêves depuis tant d'années... Allons-y, ça va aller. Dumbledore nous attend. "

Durant la traversée du parc, j'observe avidement, m'emplissant d'images, ne sachant plus vers où regarder. Je pourrai presque imaginer toutes ces choses que j'ai lues, et qui ne se sont pas encore passées, se dérouler sous mes yeux.

Enfin, nous arrivons aux pieds de la grande porte. Les couloirs se suivent, et une fois encore, je reste silencieuse, absorbée par ma contemplation. Tout est comme je l'avais rêvé, mais en plus beau, plus magique, plus extraordinaire. Les couloirs aux murs de pierres, ornés de tableaux en mouvement, avec de grandes fenêtres à vitraux somptueux, le sol pavé de pierres sombrent, et parfois recouvert de tapis épais et magnifiques, tout cela me laisse sans voix. Parfois, en passant devant quelques salles de classes, on entend des bribes de cours, voir même des cris de créatures magiques diverses et variées. Pendant un instant, je me prends à imaginer que j'ai toujours vécu ici, que je suis une élève de Poudlard, vêtue d'un uniforme aux couleurs de ma maison, me rendant dans quelques endroits mystérieux du château. Mais, mes rêveries sont écourtées, car déjà notre petit groupe se trouve face à la gargouille gardant la porte du bureau de Dumby.

Hagrid donne le mot de passe, et la gargouille nous laisse monter à l'escalier de pierre. Une fois en haut, Jay frappe discrètement à la porte en bois de chêne du bureau, et l'ouvre après avoir entendu Dumby répondre. Voilà, je suis enfin dans l'antre du plus grand directeur que cette école ait eu.

" James, mis Tallis, que puis-je pour vous?

\- Bonjour professeur. Voilà, je suis désolée de vous embêter avec ça, mais j'ai besoin de votre soutien.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je cherche du travail, compte tenu du fait que ma situation ne va pas en s'arrangeant. Seulement, c'est très compliqué étant donné que je n'ai aucune identité, aucune preuve de qualification, bref, j'ai un peu de mal à trouver du travail. Et cet après-midi, j'ai obtenu une promesse de travail de la part de Mr Fleury, à condition que vous vous portiez garant pour moi. Il veut une preuve de votre soutient avant demain soir, sinon il ne m'acceptera pas. Je suis donc venue vous demander ce soutien. M'aiderez-vous?

\- Je suis content de voir que vous prenez votre vie d'ici en main, miss Tallis. Et je vous accorderez bien volontiers cette aide que vous me demandez. Mr Potter, je crois que vous devriez rendre une petite visite à Pompom. Quand à vous, miss Tallis, vous pouvez rentrer, je m'occupe de tout. Bonne soirée à tous les deux, et ne traînez pas trop pour rentrer, le pays n'est plus sûr désormais.

\- Merci infiniment professeur, au revoir. Allez viens Jay, tu m'as promis d'aller à l'infirmerie après.

\- Je viens, je viens. A bientôt professeur. "

Après un passage éclair aux mains de Pomfresh, James entreprend de me faire visiter les lieux, avant de repartir. Tout, ou presque, y est passé. La bibliothèque, la salle sur demande, la volière, la tour d'astronomie, bref, tous ces lieux dont j'avais maintes fois entendu parler, mais que je n'avais jamais pu voir.

C'est donc la tête pleine de souvenirs que nous regagnons Godric's Hollow, où Lily nous attend de pied ferme.

" Lily, mon amour, comment vas-tu?

\- Lâche-moi Potter. Je peux savoir où vous étiez? Je suis rentrée tout à l'heure, et la maison était vide. J'ai cru que vous aviez été enlevés! Ou qu'elle t'avait attaqué!

\- Lily, ma douce, tu sais très bien que Mac est digne de confiance. Nous étions à Poudlard. Mac avait besoin de l'aide de Dumbledore, et elle a insisté pour que je passe voir Pomfresh au passage. Tu vois, il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter.

\- J'ai eu si peur... Ne me refaites plus jamais ça, tous les deux! "

Dis donc, c'est qu'elle commence à me courir sur le haricot, la petite Evans! Laissant James avec sa chère épouse, j'attrape mes sacs laissés sur le tapis à notre départ, et je grimpe les escaliers en direction de ma chambre, le tout en bougonnant et ruminant ma rancœur envers cette fille absolument insupportable.

Une douche plus tard, je suis toujours d'humeur massacrante. Cette fille a réussi à me ruiner tous les beaux souvenirs que j'avais de cet après-midi. Elle m'énerve!

Lasse, je m'étale de tout mon long sur le lit, les yeux dans le vague et le cœur gros. Perdue dans mes pensées, je finis par m'assoupir. Il faut dire que ma journée a été forte en émotion.

Je suis réveillée dans la soirée par une main posée sur mon épaule. Encore dans les vapes, je peine à ouvrir les yeux, mais quand j'y parviens enfin, c'est pour plonger aussitôt dans un océan gris d'acier.

" Sirius? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là?

\- C'est l'heure de manger, Belle au bois dormant.

\- Déjà?

\- Et oui. Tu as dormis longtemps?

\- Un petit peu, oui. Mais toi, pourquoi t'es là?

\- James nous a invités. Les maraudeurs au complet. Allez viens, il ne manque que toi.

\- J'arrive. "

J'ai encore un peu de mal à me réveiller, et la proximité de Sirius ne m'aide pas à remettre mes idées dans l'ordre. Enfin, je finis par me redresser, obligeant le gus à se lever de mon lit sur lequel il s'était assis pour me réveiller. Et puis, un peu mieux réveillée, je lui emboîte le pas jusque dans la salle à manger où nous attend toute la troupe. Inutile de préciser que mon apparition est saluée par de grandes exclamations de joie. C'est qu'ils avaient faims les énergumènes!

Assise entre Remus et James, face à Sirius, je passe un excellent moment. Sirius joue de son charme, moi je fais genre que ça ne m'atteint pas, et Remus se moque ouvertement des efforts que je fais. Grrr, ce loup-garou aura ma peau!

A la fin du repas, les garçons débarrassent la table, pendant que Lily s'éloigne, surement pour aller aux toilettes. Suivant mon intuition, je lui emboîte le pas, et l'attends dans le couloir, face aux toilettes. Quand elle sort enfin, elle semble surprise de me trouver là, et aussitôt, son visage se ferme.

" Evans! Je peux te parler?

\- Je ne m'appelle plus Evans, au cas où ce détail t'aurait échappé.

\- Certes, mais c'est une habitude. Je peux te parler?

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux?

\- Et bien j'en ai assez. Je ne pense pas qu'on arrivera un jour à devenir amies, mais admets au moins que je ne suis pas une menace. Je n'en peux plus de supporter tes insinuations et tes sautes d'humeur. Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas. Si c'est parce que tu me suspectes d'être au service de Voldemort, alors je crois que la preuve de mon innocence à été apportée. Si c'est à cause de l'amitié que James me porte, alors franchement, ce n'est pas la peine de te casser la tête pour ça. Je n'ai aucune vue sur ton mari, il n'est pas mon genre. C'est juste un ami, un grand frère, le seul qui m'ait acceptée sans soupçon, sans hésitation, et sans me connaître. Je l'aimerai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, quoi qu'il puisse arriver. Mais jamais il n'y aura quoi que ce soit entre lui et moi, ça serait...beuark, ça serait limite incestueux. Quand au reste, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, il est amoureux de toi depuis si longtemps qu'il pourrait renier père, mère, Dumbledore et les Frelons de Wimbourne si tu le lui demandais. Je ne te demande pas de devenir ma meilleure amie, juste d'être moins... harpie avec moi.

\- Harpie?

\- Harpie.

\- ... soit. On retourne au salon? Ils vont se demander ce qui nous arrive."

Soulagée d'un poids, je m'engage donc dans le couloir afin de rejoindre les garçons que j'entends bavarder dans le salon.

" Mackenzie?

\- Oui?

\- Même les Frelons de Wimbourne, tu crois?

\- Sur et certain, Lily. "

Ce matin, à peine le réveil a-t-il eu le temps de sonner une fois que je suis déjà debout. Nous sommes le 31 octobre, et ce soir, c'est notre soirée d'Halloween! C'est aussi mon dernier soir ici. Depuis une semaine que j'ai commencé à travailler chez Fleury et Bott, j'ai également cherché un appartement. C'est chose faite désormais, et je déménage demain. Mon appartement n'est pas des plus grands, mais amplement suffisant pour moi. Il se trouve dans le centre de Londres, sur Charing Cross Road, à quelques pas du Chaudron baveur, ce qui est idéal pour passer d'un monde à l'autre.

Dans la cuisine, je retrouve Jay, aussi excité que moi.

" Alors Mac? Prête pour ce soir?

\- Si tu savais! Mais d'ici là, on a encore du boulot, cher camarade!"

Un verre de jus d'orange plus tard (oui, malgré ma pottermania aigüe, je n'ai pas réussi à avaler plus d'une gorgée de jus de citrouille, ce truc est immonde), je croule sous les guirlandes de têtes de morts et chauve-souris. Je vous laisse visualiser la scène. James d'un côté avec sa baguette magique, moi de l'autre, avec mes petites mains. C'est à dire que je suis obligée de grimper sur les meubles pour accrocher tout le bazar, en m'y reprenant à deux fois la plupart du temps, alors que de son côté, un petit wingardium leviosa suffit à James pour faire la même chose. Idem pour les citrouilles. Je m'échine à creuser et découper une citrouille, me recouvrant consciencieusement de chair orange et de pépins, tout ça pour arriver à un truc vaguement ressemblant à une citrouille d'halloween, pendant que le gus en fait dix d'affilé, sans se fatiguer, et en les réussissant brillamment. Je suis frustrée. Fatiguée, orange, et frustrée.

Mais la journée se passe rapidement, et déjà il est temps d'aller se changer pour accueillir nos invités. Les petits fours sont sortis, les bouteilles également, les verres sur les plateaux, les meubles poussés contre les murs, et les toiles d'araignées tendues dans les coins de la pièce et sur les meubles. James a invité pas mal de gens, surtout d'anciens camarades d'école qu'il côtoie toujours, ainsi que quelques collègues, et bien sur, les maraudeurs.

Seule dans ma chambre, et après une douche bien méritée, j'enfile avec quelques difficultés mon costume de sorcière sexy (oui, oui, les verrues sur le nez et la bosse dans le dos, très peu pour moi). Il est constitué d'une petite robe noire en lambeau à manches longues, au décolleté plongeant et s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse, d'un grand chapeau pointu noir, orné de plumes de corbeau, de bas noirs déchirés, et de bottes à talons vertigineux. Quelques contorsions et une certaine couche de maquillage plus tard, je suis fin prête. Diabolique, sexy et vamp à souhait! Dans le salon, je retrouve un James zombifié et une Lily vampirique. Ils sont absolument parfaits et superbes. J'en serais presque jalouse. C'est vrai quoi, dans cette maison, je vis entourée de gens beaux. Et même recouverts de lambeaux et moisissures (comme c'est le cas de Jamesie ce soir), ils ont quand même la classe. Mais déjà, la sonnette de l'entrée retentit, et les premiers invités font leur entrée. Un verre dans une main, un petit four dans l'autre, je passe d'un groupe à l'autre, d'une conversation à une autre. Je ne connais pas la moitié des personnes présentes ici, mais certains me sont connus, et parfois, ça me compresse les entrailles. C'est ainsi qu'il m'a fallut un moment avant d'être capable de tenir la conversation avec Alice et Frank Londubat. Finalement, une fois que j'arrive à mettre de côté que je connais leur sinistre avenir, je peux profiter de la situation.

Ainsi, je papillonne, riant, buvant, mangeant, dansant un peu avec ceux que je connais, chantant à tue-tête avec mon copain Jay.

Et alors que je suis au bar en train de remplir mon verre pour la énième fois, un loup garou m'attrape par la taille et me renifle le cou en grognant. A moitié surprise, l'autre moitié gloussant, je me tourne vers mon agresseur.

" Tu nous fais le remake de big foot?

\- Meuh non, tu n'y connais rien, je suis en lycanthrope.

\- Ah. J'avais dans l'idée que ce n'était pas vraiment à ça que les lycans ressemblaient... mais j'imagine que tu dois avoir une meilleure idée sur la question que moi, dis-je en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

\- Ben en fait, ils ne ressemblent pas vraiment à ça, ou alors en cours de transformation. Mais je ne voulais pas emmerder Lunard en faisant un costume trop réaliste. Et puis c'est bien plus rigolo sans museau!

\- Tu en deviendrais presque poétique, mon cher Sirius, tu fais des rimes maintenant. Et en quoi est-ce-plus rigolo?

\- Parce que je ne serais pas obligé de retirer une partie de mon costume pour venir t'embrasser tout à l'heure.

\- Tu es au courant que la coutume du baiser au milieu de la nuit, c'est pour le nouvel an, pas pour halloween.

\- Ah mais je disais tout à l'heure, parce que là tu me sembles encore être en possession de la plupart de tes moyens, et que je n'ai pas envie de me prendre une baffe. "

Oula, ça commence à chauffer pour moi là. Non, je ne parle pas d'une quelconque menace, mais bien du fait qu'entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche (ô combien tentante) de Sirius me met dans tous mes états. Sans compter que l'alcool n'aide en rien à me rafraichir l'esprit. Conclusion, je rougis, je balbutie, je bégaie, bref, j'ai l'air d'une cruche. Et face à tant d'incompétence de ma part, je préfère me détourner de lui. Mais à peine ai-je eu le temps de reprendre mon verre en main (à défaut de mes émotions) que je sens à nouveau son souffle dans mon cou.

" Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de me renifler depuis tout à l'heure? Je pue ou quoi?

\- Je me mets dans la peau de mon personnage. Et sache que le cou est un des endroits qui concentre le plus les odeurs, et la tienne est particulièrement ... intéressante.

\- Intéressante?

\- Charmante. Tentante. Affolante. Et je tairais d'autres mots qui pourraient choquer tes chastes oreilles.

\- Euh, sans vouloir faire ma maligne, faudra qu'on reparle un jour de cette histoire d'oreilles sois disant chastes. Allez, viens t'amuser au lieu de me renifler, espèce de pervers! "

Après ça, la soirée est plus floue. Des flashs, des odeurs, des sensations me reviennent, mais rien de très net. James et moi, affalés sur le tapis, riant aux éclats. Remus, fatigué, appuyé au mur, le sourire aux lèvres en regardant ses amis, et moi appuyée sur son épaule pour un peu de repos momentané. Sirius me faisant tourner et tourner encore dans ses bras, au son d'une musique funèbre. Ses mains sur ma taille, sur mes hanches. Ses bras autour de moi, ses yeux emplis de promesses de plaisirs infinis. Et sa bouche, si tentante, si joueuse, sa bouche qui rie, qui chante, qui parle, qui m'embrasse, encore et encore, avec avidité. Et Lily, renvoyant Sirius chez lui, au lieu de le laisser monter avec moi, avec pour seule explication un "crois moi, ça vaut mieux, tu l'aurais regretté à ton réveil". Et puis ma chambre, mon chapeau balancé à travers la pièce, et moi, m'affalant sur mon lit, et une dernière pensée avant de m'endormir: Demain, je déménage.


	6. Bliss

**6- Bliss**

Quelques semaines déjà que j'ai quitté la maison de Potter, et vous savez quoi? Je l'aime, mon studio! Bon, certes, la compagnie de James me manque quand même, mais je me sens tellement plus à l'aise ici. Déjà, je n'ai pas l'impression d'être une invitée qui s'est incrustée et qu'on ne peut pas renvoyer. Ici je me sens chez moi, à ma place, et j'envisage beaucoup plus sereinement l'idée de devoir rester ici toute ma vie. L'appart n'est pas bien grand, mais il est suffisant pour moi. Une pièce à vivre regroupant le salon, salle à manger et cuisine, une salle de bain, et une chambre. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'acheter tout ce que je voudrais pour rendre tout ça plus douillet, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Une fois que j'aurais accumulée suffisamment d'argent, je pourrais me faire plaisir. Il faut dire que sans internet, j'économise un paquet d'argent. Impossible de me laisser aller à une crise de fièvre acheteuse sur des sites internet, là, je suis obligée de sortir faire du shopping.

J'ai fait la connaissance de mes voisins. Un vieux grincheux au bout du couloir, et un couple de lesbiennes en face. Le vieux grincheux n'est pas des plus sympathique, d'où son petit surnom, mais par contre, les filles d'en face sont juste terribles. Le premier jour, en me voyant aménager, elles ont proposé leur aide, puis m'ont invité chez elle le soir même, histoire de faire connaissance autour d'un petit apéro. Alice (Wentworth) est une femme absolument superbe. Grande blonde, généralement perchée sur des talons vertigineux, des yeux noirs envoûtant, et une peau blanche à faire pâlir d'envie Dracula en personne. Avec ses cheveux bouclés et ses lèvres peintes en rouge, elle est la réincarnation des plus belles actrices de cinéma des années vingt. Judith (Gresham) est un peu plus âgée que sa compagne. Elle a vingt six ans, alors qu'Alice n'en a que vingt et un. D'origine irlandaise, elle arbore une sublime chevelure orange et bouclée, ainsi que de beaux yeux verts. Elle est artiste peintre, et leur appartement ressemble plus à une galerie d'art qu'à un appart.

Au début, je passais un temps considérable chez les Potter, histoire de profiter au maximum de la présence de James. Puis un jour, en riant, Jay m'a dit que si c'était pour passer autant de temps au manoir, ça ne valait pas la peine que je déménage, j'aurais mieux fait de rester avec eux. Ce en quoi il n'avait pas tort. Et puis il a repris le travail et les missions, passant plus souvent ses soirées à se geler devant la maison d'un mangemort qu'au chaud à rigoler avec moi devant un verre ou deux. Et puis, le mois de Novembre est si triste, si froid, si humide, que j'ai fini par ne plus avoir d'autres envies que de rester chez moi, au chaud. Ou avec mes voisines.

Aujourd'hui, je ne travaille pas, c'est mon jour de congé. Et très franchement, j'ai plutôt prévu de le passer tranquillement chez moi, en tête à tête avec un bouquin et un verre de vin français. Et c'est précisément au moment où je m'installe douillettement sur mon canapé que des coups à ma porte se font entendre. Râlant un peu, je m'extirpe de mon cocon si confortable, et m'en vais répondre le plus poliment possible à l'opportun qui vient ainsi déranger ma retraite paisible.

" Surprise!

\- Sirius! Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais là?

\- Super, ça fait plaisir.

\- Oh, je t'en prie, tu sais bien ce que je veux dire.

\- Et bien, mademoiselle la lâcheuse, il s'avère que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te voir depuis un bon bout de temps. Remus et James non plus, au passage. Donc, je suis venue jeter un œil à ton nouveau chez toi et essayer de voir si je ne pouvais pas t'embarquer dans quelques folles aventures.

\- Entre, ne reste pas là.

\- Alors c'est là que tu vis? Mouai... c'est petit. Ça fait un peu taudis quand même. Je ne comprends pas que tu ais préféré vivre là.

\- Dis donc, monsieur le goujat, si t'es venu pour critiquer mon appart, tu peux repartir aussi sec! C'est sûr que c'est beaucoup moins spacieux et luxueux et confortable que chez James, mais ça a l'avantage non négligeable que c'est chez moi.

\- Ok, ok, je retire ce que j'ai dit, ne te fâche pas, ma belle. C'est un appartement sympathique, douillet et... bref, ce qu'il te faut. Ça te va comme ça?

\- Mouai, c'est mieux. Bon, tu veux boire quelque chose?

\- Volontiers. Je vois que tu as déjà sorti une bouteille, je vais donc t'accompagner, si ça ne te dérange pas. "

Tout en souriant, je m'en vais sortir du placard un autre verre à pieds. C'est que cet espèce de grand nigaud m'a manqué tout de même. Pendant ce temps, le nigaud en question se met à son aise. Il balance son manteau sur une chaise, et s'affale sur mon canapé, jetant au passage un œil au roman posé sur ma table basse. Le verre dans une main, l'autre prise par un bol de cacahuètes, je le rejoins.

" Alors, comment vas-tu? Et James et Remus? Tout va bien avec... tu sais, les missions, tout ça?

\- Mac, ne te stresse pas pour ça, d'accord? Pour le moment, tu ne crains rien. Quand à nous, nous prenons un maximum de précautions, alors cesse de t'inquiéter. James va très bien. Remus est un peu fatigué, mais ça n'a rien d'étonnant, la pleine lune est récente. Et puis, il a quelques soucis pour trouver du travail.

\- Ouai, je sais. Pas facile d'être accepté avec sa condition.

\- Et toi? Comment ça se passe chez Fleury &Bott?

\- Plutôt chouette. Le patron me fait confiance, et même sans magie, j'arrive à me débrouiller.

\- On te manque quand même un peu?

\- Evidemment, gros bêta.

\- Dis, au fait, y'a un match de Quidditch bientôt, les Crécerelles de Kenmare contre les Faucons de Falmouth. J'ai des places pour y aller, ça te tente?

\- Sirius, mon p'tit chou, tu as vraiment l'art de poser des questions stupides parfois. Evidemment que ça me tente! Je n'ai encore jamais vu de match de Quidditch de ma vie, j'en rêve!

\- Super! J'avais peur de devoir te faire du chantage…

\- Et tu m'aurais fait chanter avec quel argument?

\- Tu as loupé mon anniversaire, donc ça aurait été l'occasion de te rattraper.

\- Ton anniversaire? C'était quand? J'étais pas au courant!

\- Le trois Novembre. Ne t'inquiète pas, on n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de le fêter, avec les missions, tout ça.

\- Bon, alors pour me rattraper, j'accepte de t'accompagner à ce match, mais c'est vraiment de mauvaise grâce. "

Et tout en riant, je saute sur Sirius pour le serrer dans mes bras. Ok, je n'étais pas obligée de me jeter sur lui de la sorte, et oui, j'aurais pu lui communiquer ma joie et le remercier autrement. Mais franchement, soyons honnête, si vous aviez l'occasion de vous serrez (en toute innocence) contre le torse d'un homme aussi bien fait que Sirius Black, vous hésiteriez? Et bien pas moi. Surtout que plus les jours passent, et plus mes convictions faiblissent. Si cette histoire est un rêve, alors je trouve que ce rêve commence à être un peu long. Du coup, je ne suis plus tout à fait sure que ce soit un rêve. Et si ça ne l'est pas, la perspective de rentrer un jour chez moi se fait de plus en plus lointaine. Dumbledore n'a aucune idée de la raison de ma présence ici, et avec la montée de Voldemort, il n'a absolument pas le temps de se consacrer à mon problème. Donc, il y a peu de chance que je reparte un jour. Et donc plus ça va, et plus je me dis que je ferais mieux d'en profiter et de me laisser aller avec ce garçon qui, en plus d'être diablement sexy (ce que je répète depuis le début) est aussi drôle, gentil, attentionné, bref, un mec bien que j'aime beaucoup, à défaut de l'aimer tout court pour le moment.

Finalement, je relâche mon étreinte pour lui coller un baiser sonore sur la joue (ben quoi?).

" Je prendrais ça pour un merci très enthousiaste. Bon, dis moi, tu ne voudrais pas qu'on aille faire un tour?

\- Ça ne va pas! T'as vu le temps qu'il fait? Tu ne veux pas qu'on reste ici plutôt, bien au chaud?

\- Si tu veux. On fait quoi alors?

\- Euh... on pourrait discuter, essayer de se connaître un peu mieux.

\- Si c'est pour ce connaître un peu mieux et se réchauffer, j'ai d'autres idées que de discuter...

\- Sirius, sois sage! Vilain garçon.

\- Ok, ok, je serais un ange désormais. Alors, de quoi veux-tu discuter? "

La conversation s'engage alors sur notre enfance, la mienne dans la charmante petite maison de campagne de mes parents, entourée d'amour et de joie, la sienne, lugubre, au numéro 12, square Grimmaurd, baignant dans la magie noire, le mépris et l'abandon. Puis nous parlons de Poudlard, enfin, il me parle de Poudlard, de sa vie au château, avec les maraudeurs. Et moi je l'écoute parler, absorbée par son récit, désireuse d'en connaître toujours plus sur sa vie, sur lui, sur la magie, sur son monde. Et les heures passent, Sirius assis à une extrémité du canapé, moi à l'autre extrémité, mes jambes sur ses genoux, le plaid nous recouvrant tous les deux, et la bouteille de vin se vidant peu à peu.

Soudain, alors que Sirius me raconte avec enthousiasme une de ses aventures maraudeuresque, nous sommes interrompus par des coups frappés à ma porte. Je me lève donc pour aller ouvrir et tombe nez à nez avec mes charmantes voisines.

" Maaac! Enfin, j'ai cru qu'on allait mourir de vieillesse sur ton paillasson.

\- Je t'en prie Aly, je n'ai pas été si longue tout de même.

\- Ohhh, mais je vois que tu as de la visite.

\- Petite coquine, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as mis du temps à nous ouvrir.

\- Oh, euh, Sirius, voici mes voisines, Judith et Alice. Les filles, je vous présente Sirius, un ami.

\- Un ami? Mais je n'en doute pas! Alors? Ami de Mac, depuis quand vous vous connaissez?

\- Depuis qu'elle est arrivée ici cet été. Hum. Euh Mac, je vais y aller, je n'avais pas vu le temps passer et il est déjà tard, tu sais, on a une... enfin, tu sais.

\- Oui, bien sur. Dis leur de venir me voir bientôt, hein?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je te tiens au courant pour le match, ok?

\- Ça marche. "

Et mon bel adonis s'éloigne dans le couloir de l'étage pour rejoindre l'Ordre. Et sous le regard amusé de mes amies, je ne peux m'empêcher de le rattraper pour le retenir un instant.

" Sirius! Sois prudent, d'accord? Je t'en prie, fais attention à toi.

\- Hey Baby girl, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je m'en sors toujours. "

Malheureusement, non, Sirius, pas toujours. Et même si je sais que son heure n'est pas venue, je ne peux m'empêcher de trembler à l'idée qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose. Le serrant dans mes bras, je lui murmure un dernier mot à l'oreille avant de le relâcher.

" Reviens moi vite, et en vie.

\- Promis. "

Il dépose un baiser sur mon front puis se retourne et dévale les escaliers à toute vitesse.

Quand à moi, je regagne mon appartement où je retrouve mes deux amies, un grand sourire scotché aux lèvres, des gloussements menaçant d'envahir l'espace sonore.

" Dis donc, petite cachottière, tu nous avais caché l'existence d'un si bel homme dans ton appartement, que dis-je, dans ta vie!

\- Allez, raconte nous tout! On veut tout savoir!"

Et tant bien que mal, je passe le reste de la soirée à leur parler de Sirius, du mieux que je peux, en en révélant le moins possible sur la magie.

Les jours passent, le froid se fait plus intense. Le match de Quidditch approche et je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles de Sirius. Ça commence à m'inquiéter. Ce soir, je suis en train de dîner avec Alice. Jude a du boulot, et généralement, quand elle est prise d'une folie créatrice, elle vire son amoureuse de l'appart, qui n'a d'autres solutions que de venir se réfugier chez moi. Dans ces cas là, elle passe la soirée à bougonner, avant de se dérider au bout de plusieurs verres de vins, et finit par dormir sur mon canapé. Jude vient la chercher dans la nuit, ou parfois le lendemain matin. Ce soir donc, il est tard, et la conversation s'est orientée vers sa relation avec Jude.

" Tu sais Mac, Jude est incroyable! Elle a ce génie, cette... magie dans les doigts. Ses peintures sont sublimes. En fait, je suis tombée amoureuse de ces peintures avant de tomber amoureuse d'elle. Ma copine de l'époque était modèle, et plus particulièrement le modèle de Jude. Le premier jour où je l'ai accompagnée pour pauser, je suis restée scotchée devant les tableaux. Le deuxième jour, je n'ai pas décroché de l'artiste. Je regardais ses mains évoluer sur la toile, sa manière de mélanger les couleurs, son visage si concentré lorsqu'elle observait le modèle. Le troisième jour, j'étais amoureuse, et le quatrième, célibataire. Depuis, je suis son principal modèle.

\- C'est incroyable ton histoire. Et comment..."

Mais je suis coupée par un bruit à ma fenêtre. D'abord étonnée, je ne bronche pas. Puis le bruit se répète, alors prudemment, je m'approche et entrouvre la vitre. Aussitôt, celle-ci laisse le passage à un magnifique hibou au plumage brun et chatoyant. Il laisse tomber un parchemin sur ma table (heureusement, il évite le plat de sauce) avant de faire demi tour et de repartir par où il est venu. Abasourdie, et quelque peu inquiète de l'explication que je vais devoir fournir à mon amie, je me tourne vers elle. Alice me regarde, les sourcils froncés, sur ses gardes.

" Euh, Alice je...

\- Ne te casse pas la tête à trouver une explication improbable, Mackenzie, un hibou qui vient livrer du courrier, je sais ce que ça veut dire. J'ignorais seulement que toi aussi.

\- Tu... tu es une sorcière?

\- Oui.

\- Et Jude?

\- Aussi. Et toi?

\- Vous êtes de quel côté?

\- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question Mackenzie!

\- Réponds à la mienne, et je répondrais à la tienne.

\- (soupir) très bien. "

Je vois alors sa main passer discrètement dans son dos. Surement qu'elle doit saisir sa baguette, histoire d'être prête à me liquider si je ne suis pas dans son camp. Ma bouche s'assèche et mon cœur s'emballe. Mon corps est tendu comme un arc, prêt à réagir au moindre mouvement.

" Les parents de Jude sont moldus. Ce n'est pas le cas des miens, qui sont des sangs purs, mais il se trouve que leur fille est lesbienne, et vit avec une née moldue, alors inutile de préciser que je ne figure plus sur le testament de mon grand-père. "

Soulagée, je laisse s'échapper l'air que j'avais retenu dans mes poumons jusque là.

" Je ne suis pas sorcière. J'ai débarqué ici d'une manière que même Albus Dumbledore ne s'explique pas. Je ne viens pas de ce monde, ni de cette époque. Mais depuis, je vis entourée par la magie, et il semblerait que les sortilèges de repousse-moldu ne fonctionne pas sur moi.

\- Et bien je crois qu'il va falloir réapprendre à se connaître alors.

\- Je crois aussi.

\- Il est tard. Vas lire ton courrier, je vais rentrer chez moi. On se voit bientôt?

\- Ouai. Bonne nuit Alice.

\- Bonne nuit Mac. "

Une fois seule, je me précipite vers le parchemin, déchirant le sceau avec brutalité. Le message est court:

"Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien, je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'écrire avant. Le match tient toujours, je passe te prendre à 11h samedi matin. SB"

Je respire enfin, soulagée qu'il n'ait rien, puis jetant un vague regard vers la vaisselle sale, je hausse les épaules avant de rejoindre mon lit douillet.

Deux jours plus tard, nous sommes Vendredi soir, et je paresse tranquillement dans mon appart, en pyjama. L'idée est que je passe ma soirée tranquillement, à glandouiller, lire un bouquin, écouter de la musique, avant d'aller me coucher pas trop tard. Demain, Sirius m'emmène à mon premier match de Quidditch, et je ne veux pas rater ça. Je veux pouvoir apprécier chaque moment, et non pas les subir parce que je serais trop fatiguée.

Bon, ça, c'était le programme que j'avais prévu. Mais c'était sans compter sur Jude et Aly qui viennent d'entrer en trombe chez moi, sans même frapper à la porte.

" Vous savez ce que veut dire une porte fermée? Elle veut dire qu'il faut y frapper et attendre une réponse positive avant de l'ouvrir. Vous imaginez? J'aurais pu être à moitié à poil, ou avec quelqu'un, peut être même dans une situation indécente et...

\- Arrête ton char Ben-hur, je te rappelle que la vue de ton corps nu n'est pas du genre à nous faire fuir. Quand à la situation scabreuse, aux dernières nouvelles, ton apollon ne revient que demain matin. C'est bien pour ça que nous sommes là d'ailleurs!

\- Hein? Quoi? Pourquoi?

\- Tu te rendre absolument irrésistible et que le beau Sirius te tombe dans le bec tout rôti.

\- Aly, tu sais bien que...

\- Oui, je sais, la guerre, le voyage dans le futur, bla bla bla, bla bla bla... il n'empêche que pour le moment, tu es là et t'en crèves d'envie. "

Sur ce, la voilà qui se jette sur moi, en me poussant vers la salle de bain.

" Allez hop, à la douche! Lave tes cheveux, frotte bien partout, et nous, on s'occupe du reste. "

Résignée, je me traîne sous le jet d'eau. J'avoue que j'ai un peu peur de la suite quand même. Avant de fermer la porte de la salle de bain, j'ai vu Alice poser un énorme sac sur la table. Au secours...

Aïe! Bon sang, quelle bande de brute!

" Les filles, franchement, ce n'est peut être pas la peine de s'obstiner, hein? C'est juste un match de quidditch, personne n'ira regarder si j'ai du poil aux jambes ou pas!

\- Taratata! Mac, ce n'est pas qu'un match de quidditch, c'est un tête à tête avec Adonis en personne!

\- Aïe! Mais bordel, ça fait mal! Préviens quand tu arraches la bande!

\- Tu sais que ça ne changera rien que je le dise ou non, juste qu'on perdra du temps... A toi de voir si tu veux en chier plus longtemps. "

Allez courage Mac, il ne reste plus beaucoup à retirer. Parce qu'il ne faut pas croire qu'elles me font ça gentiment, genre juste le bas des jambes, non non, elles font la totale! Aisselles, jambes entières et même le maillot. J'ai l'impression de ressembler à un poulet plumé. Raaaah, je les déteste! Alice est totalement absorbée par sa tâche. Elle inspecte minutieusement mes jambes pour détecter le moindre poil récalcitrant. Jude, elle, nous regarde avec un sourire moqueur en coin, tout en faisant le tri dans les cosmétiques qu'elles ont apportés.

" Aïe! Mais putain, je pensais qu'avec la magie, vous auriez inventé un sort pour vous épiler sans douleur!

\- Oh mais on l'a fait...

\- Quoi?

\- Il y a un sortilège pour ça, c'est super rapide en plus.

\- ... Alice, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi, s'il existe effectivement ce foutu sort, tu t'obstines à m'épiler bande de cire par bande de cire?

\- C'est mon petit côté sadique, je crois, et Jude refuse catégoriquement que je l'épile comme ça.

\- Aïe! Je te hais.

\- J'en ai conscience, mais c'est trop tard, je viens de retirer ta dernière bande. "

S'en suit une longue, très longue séance de coiffure, manucure, pédicure (oui oui, pédicure, parce qu'en plein hiver, ça semble évident que je vais aller montrer mes doigts de pieds à tout le monde) qui me laisse épuisée. Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit qu'elles me laissent enfin tranquille, m'autorisant à aller dormir après s'être assurée que je me tartine bien la tronche avec une de leur pommade qui pue. Paraît-il que c'est pour avoir le teint frais demain matin. Pfff, avec le peu de sommeil que je vais avoir dans les pattes, je peux vous assurer que mon teint ne sera pas frais du tout! Et en plus, je sentirai mauvais à cause de cette pommade immonde!

Grrrrr, je hais ces filles. Face à mon miroir, la brosse à dent dans le bec, je suis forcée de reconnaître que j'ai le teint frais (et sans aucune odeur dégueu). Les yeux un peu gonflés par le manque de sommeil et la tronche dans le cul, mais les joues roses et la peau lumineuse.

Crachant le dentifrice dans le lavabo, je m'arrache à cette vision plus qu'énervante pour aller prendre un café rapide. Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit, j'adore ces filles. Ces choupinettes ont pensé à tout et m'ont laissé sur la table, à côté de ma tasse, un petit sachet magique à faire infuser. Cinq minutes plus tard, je pète la forme comme si je sortais d'une nuit complète de sommeil. Onze heures moins le quart. Il faut que je me dépêche. Heureusement qu'elles m'ont préparé mes affaires hier soir.

Je hais ces filles! Je savais que j'aurai dû jeter un œil à tout ça hier soir. Maintenant je n'ai plus le temps de réfléchir à une tenue, Sirius va arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Me voilà donc accoutrée d'une jupe et de bottes à talon. C'est tellement évident que c'est la tenue idéale pour aller voir un match de quidditch au mois de Décembre!

Onze heures pile et j'entends Sirius frapper à ma porte. J'ai essayé de limiter les dégâts en me couvrant d'un long manteau (du moins, le plus long que j'ai), d'une grosse écharpe bien chaude et de mes gants en laine, mais je ne suis pas sure que ça suffira contre le froid. Si je meurs d'une pneumonie, je reviendrais les hanter pour me venger. Quand j'ouvre enfin ma porte, Sirius m'accueille avec un grand sourire.

" Salut Princesse! "

Instantanément, je le vois loucher sur mes jambes. Rapidement donc, je ferme mon manteau, attrape mes clefs et m'empresse de le suivre. Le tout en jeter un regard noir vers la porte en face (je suis sure qu'elles sont planquées derrière, en train de se battre pour savoir laquelle pourra m'espionner à travers le judas). Une fois dans la rue, Sirius passe son bras sur mes épaules et m'attire contre lui tout en marchant.

" Ça ne va pas Mac?

\- Hum? Oh, désolée Sirius. C'est juste que... pfff, c'est stupide maintenant que je te le dis, mais je me suis énervée toute seule ce matin contre Jude et Aly. Elles sont infernales!

\- Tant que ça?

\- Regarde, elles m'ont obligée à m'habiller comme ça, alors qu'il pèle et qu'on va voir un match de quidditch!

\- Personnellement, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, ça te va très bien... très très bien même.

\- Sirius!

\- Excuse-moi Baby girl.

\- C'est bon, laisse tomber... tu m'as manqué Sirius.

\- Toi aussi ma belle.

\- Ça a été? Ils t'ont envoyé sur le terrain? Et les garçons?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, c'était une simple mission de routine, une surveillance. James va bien, tu lui manques beaucoup, et Remus est un peu fatigué, comme toujours. Il continue de chercher du boulot, mais c'est pas gagné.

\- J'irai les voir tous les deux la semaine prochaine. Je manque à tous mes devoirs d'amie, c'est nul. Ils ont été là quand j'ai débarqué ici, et maintenant que j'arrive à me débrouiller seule, je ne vais même plus les voir. Je passe pour une ingrate.

\- Mais non. Ils sont bien conscients que tu as aussi ta vie à mener, et que sans magie, ce n'est pas aussi facile de venir les voir. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ok?

\- D'accord. Mais tu me promets qu'ils ne me veulent pas?

\- Ouiii. Allez, viens par là, on est arrivé à la zone de transplanage. "

Sirius m'entraine alors dans une petite ruelle étroite et discrète, puis jette un dernier coup d'œil derrière son épaule avant de transplaner.

La sensation est toujours aussi étrange et désagréable, et durant les quelques secondes que durent le voyage, je préfère fermer les yeux. Rapidement, je sens à nouveau le sol sous mes pieds, et lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je rencontre le sourire moqueur du beau gosse qui me tient lieu de chauffeur. Vexée qu'il se moque de moi de la sorte, je le frappe dans l'épaule avant de m'éloigner. Dans mon dos, j'entends ses éclats de rire, mais je n'y prête plus attention. Devant moi se dresse le stade de Quidditch. Bon sang, c'est immense! Les gens affluent de partout, transplanant à tout va et se dirigeant vers l'entrée du stade. Fascinée, je regarde tout ce remue ménage. Le stade est épatant, avec ses gradins aux couleurs de deux équipes, et ces six grands anneaux d'or de part et d'autre.

M'arrachant à mon émerveillement, Sirius m'attrape par la main et m'entraîne vers l'entrée des gradins. En chemin, nous nous arrêtons devant les marchands ambulants pour faire quelques emplettes. Je n'y connais rien, mais j'ai décidé que je soutiendrais les Crécerelles de Kenmare. Je me retrouve donc avec un superbe chapeau haut de forme vert émeraude, avec deux K dos à dos, brodés en jaune. Sirius, quand à lui, arbore les couleurs gris et blanc des Faucons de Falmouth. J'ai également acheté un petit drapeau et un appareil photo jetable.

Après avoir présenté les tickets, nous nous lançons à l'assaut des multiples escaliers qui mènent en haut des gradins, dans les loges, là où sont les meilleures places. Cette petite grimpette me semble interminable tellement j'ai hâte de voir l'intérieur du stade. Je souris tellement que je commence à avoir mal aux zygomatiques. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, je vais voir un match de Quidditch, un vrai match de Quidditch! J'en rêvais, et maintenant, c'est pour de vrai!

Enfin, nous attenions les places. Juste au bord, tout en haut, bref l'idéal. Au summum de l'allégresse, je glousse, je me trémousse, je pousse de petits cris hystériques, et je m'agrippe des deux mains au bras de Sirius, telle une enfant particulièrement casse-pieds, le tout sous son regard où percent l'amusement et la tendresse. Je vais voir un match de Quidditch! Hiiiiii, c'est un des plus beaux jours de ma vie!

Rapidement, les gradins se remplissent. Sirius est allé chercher de quoi boire et grignoter pendant le match, pendant ce temps, j'en prends plein la figure. Bouche bée, les yeux grands ouverts, je regarde, j'observe, je m'abreuve de ce spectacle, essayant de fixer dans ma mémoire chaque détail pour pouvoir le savourer plus tard.

Lorsque Sirius revient, il me trouve dans la même position d'émerveillement hébété. Son petit rire me sort de ma contemplation muette, et mes yeux se posent sur lui. Il est juste trop chou. Avec sa longue cape noire, ses gants de laine, son écharpe bleue, ses cheveux retombant gracieusement autour de son visage et dans son cou, son petit sourire en coin et ses bras plein de... Niak, plein de sucreries magiques!

" Et voilà, mademoiselle la gourmande. Au passage, je suis allé prendre des multiplettes, ça sera plus pratique pour voir le match.

\- Sirius, tu viens définitivement de gagner ta place dans la liste très restreinte des hommes les plus choux du monde, et quand je dis du monde, je parle du mien et du tien réunis!

\- C'est l'euphorie qui te monte à la tête ma belle. Allez tiens, prends des chocogrenouilles. "

Et telle une affamée n'ayant pas mangé depuis quinze jours, je me jette dessus comme la faim sur le monde. Au passage, je récupère la carte d'un certain Oswald Beamish, un gus célèbre pour avoir été un des premiers à militer pour les droits des gobelins.

Puis, une clameur se fait entendre. Le présentateur vient de faire son entrée.

Ne voulant rien louper du match, je me jette sur les multiplettes que Sirius a apportées, histoire de me familiariser avec l'objet tant que le signal de départ n'a pas été donné. Les plaçant sur mon nez, j'observe à l'intérieur. Non contente de zoomer de manière impressionnante, ces petites merveilles ont aussi la capacité de faire marche arrière et de repasser indéfiniment le dernier moment, tout en donnant tout un tas d'explication, du genre la marque du balai, le nom de la personne, la figure exécutée, etc.

Sirius me sort alors de mon étude poussée des multiplettes en me donnant un léger coup de coude, avant de m'indiquer le terrain. Une fumée blanchâtre se répand au centre du stade. Soudain, une créature en jaillit, montant en piqué vers le ciel. Jetant un œil à travers mes multiplettes, je constate qu'il s'agit d'un faucon gris argenté. Celui ci est rejoint par un véritable escadron de ses congénères, et ensemble, ils entament un véritable ballet aérien. On dirait une patrouille de la Royal Air Force, c'est géant! Sous les murmures inquiet de la foule, les faucons font alors volte face, et se dirige soudainement droit vers les gradins, et ils ne font pas mine de ralentir. Des gens commencent à s'inquiéter, quelques cris se font entendre, et c'est alors que les faucons se désintègrent en une multitude d'étincelles argentées. Enchantée par ce spectacle incroyable, j'applaudis aussi fort que je peux.

Le présentateur annonce alors la seconde équipe. Leurs mascottes sont des farfadets, qui entament un curieux spectacle d'acrobaties en tout genre, mais surtout du genre périlleux, le tout en lançant des gerbes d'étincelles vertes et jaunes. Le présentateur, un certain Hervé Wood, présente alors les joueurs des deux équipes, qui arrivent sur le terrain montés sur leur balai, sous les applaudissements du public.

Les équipes sont en place, formant un cercle au milieu du terrain. L'arbitre fait enfin son entrée, faisant léviter à sa suite un coffre contenant les différentes balles du jeu.

Sirius se penche alors vers moi. Je sens son souffle chaud contre mon cou.

" Tu as besoin que je t'explique les règles de base?

\- Inutile, je les connais par cœur. Souviens-toi que j'ai lu cette histoire des dizaines de fois! Mais c'est tellement mieux de la vivre en vrai!

\- J'espère bien, un moi de papier n'est rien comparé à la réalité, je perds tout mon charme sur un page de livre. "

Hum, ou pas.

Bref, je secoue discrètement la tête, histoire de chasser les images... impudiques qui me sont venues à l'esprit, et je me reconcentre sur le match. Les balles sont lancées, l'arbitre siffle, et les joueurs s'élancent à la vitesse de l'éclair. Waouh, c'est impressionnant!

La suite du match se passe dans un état second. Les deux équipes s'affrontent, et pour mes yeux peu habitués à ce genre de spectacle, les joueurs et les balles vont bien trop vite. De temps en temps, Sirius m'apporte quelques précisions sur certaines figures, ou sur les possibles tactiques des équipes. Et parfois, c'est en regardant à travers mes multiplettes que j'en apprends un peu plus (par exemple, savez vous qu'effectuer la roulade du paresseux signifie se mettre en cochon pendu accroché à son balai, et que le fait d'attraper la queue du balai d'un autre joueur est une faute appelée Hochequeue?) Je n'écoute que d'une oreille les commentaires du présentateur, me contentant de crier avec les autres supporters des Crécerelles de Kenmare, tout en narguant Sirius qui soutient les Faucons de Falmouth.

Au final, le score était très serré, mais ce sont les Faucons qui ont vaincu, à ma grande déception.

" Allez, fais pas cette tête Mac, je t'avais dit que les Faucons étaient meilleurs.

\- Ils n'étaient pas meilleurs, ce sont juste de grosses brutes, ils jouent comme de australopithèques! Alors que les Crécerelles, eux, ils jouaient tout en finesse, avec élégance même, dans le respect des règles de l'art!

\- Mouai, si tu le dis. Bon allez, viens par là, c'est ma tournée. "

Et riant comme deux bossus à une surboum de bossus, nous nous pressons vers le bar le plus proche, à la suite d'un certain nombre de supporters déchaînés. Dans le bar, l'atmosphère est surchauffée, tout le monde cris, chante et porte des toasts à l'équipe gagnante. Evidemment, gagnée par l'euphorie générale, je ne suis pas en reste. Et puis, la soirée avançant, la nuit tombe et je commence à être fatiguée. Quand à Sirius, je vois bien qu'il lutte péniblement contre le sommeil. Il faut dire que ses nuits de planque, à rester éveiller pour surveiller des mangemorts, ce n'est pas de tout repos. Et mon Blackounet adoré est complètement décalqué. Gentiment, je m'approche de lui et le prends dans mes bras.

" T'es fatigué? "

Le garçon ne prend même pas la peine de répondre, mais ressert ses bras autour de moi, ferme les yeux et vient poser sa tête au creux de mon cou. On dirait un petit garçon fatigué et en manque d'affection, c'est trop trognon. Ma main glisse dans ses cheveux, en caresse innocente, pendant quelques instants.

" Allez viens, on rentre, il faut que tu dormes. "

Alors que je fais mine de m'éloigner pour partir, je sens les bras de Sirius se resserrer dans mon dos, et un grognement se fait entendre dans mon cou. Tout en riant, j'insiste un peu plus, m'écarte et lui attrape la main.

" Ramènes moi chez moi, Sirius. "

Hochant la tête, mon beau ténébreux m'entraîne vers l'air de transplanage, puis nous fait atterrir non loin de mon immeuble, avant de me raccompagner jusqu'à ma porte.

Alors que je me retourne pour lui dire au revoir, je constate que mon beau Sirius est vraiment au bord du somnambulisme. Je crois qu'il ne réalise même pas ce qui se passe vraiment, il doit fonctionner au radar. Alors, dans un élan de gentillesse et de compassion ABSOLUMENT pas intéressé, je le fais entrer chez moi.

Pour vous dire à quel point il est au bout du rouleau, je n'ai droit à aucune blague vaseuse, aucune remarque sur son charme irrésistible, pas même un sourcil qui se lève, rien, niet, nada, que dalle. Il se laisse faire, totalement naze.

" Allez, enlève ton pull, ton pantalon et tes chaussures, ce soir, tu dors ici. Hors de question que tu re-transplanes dans cet état. "

A peine si je vois une petite lueur s'allumer dans son regard gris d'acier avant qu'il ne s'exécute. Quand à moi, je me dirige vers la salle de bain, mon pyjama à la main. Ce n'est qu'une fois la porte fermée que je réalise. Sirius va dormir dans mon canapé! Mmmh, pas bon pour mes nerfs ça, ni pour mon cerveau à l'imagination débridée.

De la salle de bain, je passe à la chambre pour aller chercher des draps et couvertures pour le canapé, lorsque mes yeux tombent sur mon lit. Sirius y est déjà allongé de tout son long, les yeux fermés et le souffle régulier. Impossible de le réveiller maintenant pour le faire déménager sur le canapé. La situation est encore pire que ce que j'avais prévu, mais tant pis, je ne vais pas non plus me plaindre alors que je vous casse les oreilles depuis des mois avec le beau et sexy Sirius Black.

Avec douceur et délicatesse, je pousse le gus en question jusque de l'autre côté du lit, avant de rabattre les draps par dessus et de me glisser à ses côtés.

Mais impossible de dormir. Mon corps est aux aguets, chaque petite terminaison nerveuse est sur le qui-vive, attentive à chaque mouvement, et faisant attention à ne pas effleurer mon compagnon d'une nuit. Et toute cette tension intérieure m'empêche de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

Ceci dit, la fatigue de la journée se fait sentir, et je me sens tout doucement sombrer. Et juste avant de totalement m'endormir, je sens un corps chaud venir se coller contre moi, et un bras venir se poser sur ma taille. Un sourire vient fleurir sur mes lèvres, et je m'endors.

Les semaines passent et ce soir, c'est Noël. Il neige maintenant, et le chemin de traverse s'est couvert d'une épaisse couche blanche. Depuis le match de Quidditch, j'ai eu quelques fois l'occasion de recroiser Sirius, mais notre relation en est toujours au même point. Sans compter que je ne sais toujours pas si je veux qu'elle évolue ou pas.

En rendant visite à James, j'ai réalisé que Lily devait déjà être enceinte, ce qui ne m'a pas vraiment emplie de joie. Parce que qui dit grossesse de Lily, dit aussi prophétie qui ne devrait plus tarder, donc au moins une ou deux batailles pendant ce lapse de temps, et au final, la fin de tout ce petit monde dans moins de deux ans. Difficile de conserver son optimisme et sa bonne humeur quand on est au courant du futur. Ce qui fait que depuis quelques jours, à chaque fois que Sirius vient me voir, qu'il soit accompagné par James ou Remus, je ne parviens pas à mettre de côté mon angoisse, ce qu'il remarque sans peine.

Mais ce soir, c'est Noël, alors je fais un effort. Aly est venue m'aider à choisir ma tenue tout à l'heure, puisque je suis invitée chez les Potter à fêter ce vingt cinq Décembre. Sirius et Remus doivent venir me chercher dans peu de temps, je décide donc de mettre à profit ces dernières minutes pour faire une retouche beauté et tenter de calmer mes nerfs.

Enfin, les voilà qui sonnent à ma porte. Rapidement, j'enfile mon manteau, attrape mon sac à main et mes clefs, et ouvre la porte sur les deux maraudeurs. Seigneur, ce qu'ils sont beaux. L'un comme l'autre sont d'un genre plutôt canon, bien que très différent. Sirius, plus dans le genre ténébreux, Casanova, arborant cette beauté insolente avec arrogance. Remus, peu conscient de son aspect avantageux, tout en discrétion, une force tranquille. Ce dernier m'accueille avec un sourire amical, pendant que le second me déshabille du regard (à défaut de le faire avec ses mains). Le temps de nous diriger vers la zone de transplanage la plus proche de chez moi et de transplaner, et nous voilà déjà devant le portail des Potter. En entendant le crac familier, James, qui devait surveiller notre arrivée, se rue à l'extérieur et me serre dans ses bras avant de me faire tourner.

" Mac! Tu m'as manquée!

\- Jay, vas-y doucement, tu vas me donner le tournis! Ça serait dommage de vomir sur tes beaux vêtements.

\- Beurk, voilà, je te repose. Sirius! Remus! Ça y est, cette fois-ci nous sommes au complet! Peter est à l'intérieur avec Lily. "

Et tout en riant allègrement, nous entrons dans le manoir Potter. J'adore vraiment cet endroit, et James et Evans ont fait une déco de noël superbe. Dans l'entrée, Sirius, en galant homme qu'il peut être, me retire mon manteau et le tend à James, tout en me scrutant d'un regard appréciateur. Puis, me tendant son bras, il m'accompagne, tel l'homme galant qu'il est ce soir, jusque dans le salon.

La soirée est une vraie réussite, le repas est divin, la champagne parfait, et la bonne humeur au rendez vous. Enfin, Lily amène le dessert, une superbe bûche au chocolat/framboise.

Alors, James attrape sa coupe en cristal et la fait tinter.

" S'il vous plait, les amis, j'aimerai faire une annonce. "

Ça y est, j'en été sure, il va nous annoncer sa future paternité. Je sens mon visage se crisper, et mon sourire devenir de plus en plus forcé.

" Voilà, il se trouve que Lily et moi avons été chez le médicomage il y a quelques jours, et...

\- Quoi, vous êtes malade? Lily, t'as un truc incurable? Et vous nous avez rien dit! Mais bon sang, vas-y, parle!

\- Sirius, mon chou, laisse Jay parler sinon tu ne pourras pas savoir.

\- Merci Mac. Donc, suite à ce rendez vous médicale, nous avons pris une décision importante. Sirius?

\- Quoi?

\- Tu veux bien être le parrain de notre bébé?

\- ... Bébé?

\- Oui...

\- Comme dans mini-James?

\- Euh oui, c'est ça...

\- Youhouuuu! Bien sur que j'accepte! "

Et sur ce cri de joie non retenue, mon grand benêt de soupirant escalade la table et tombe dans les bras de son meilleur ami. S'en suit les félicitations d'usage auprès des futurs parents. Lily est rayonnante, James complètement aux anges, et tout ce petit monde sourit, confiant en l'avenir.

" Et toi Mac, tu ne nous félicites pas?

\- Allez viens là, super copain!"

Jay m'attrape alors par les épaules et me serre contre lui, tout à son bonheur. Alors, me hissant jusque vers son oreille, je décide de le spoiler un tout petit peu sur l'avenir. Rien d'important, rien qui ne pourra changer le futur.

" Ton fils sera un homme de bien, James.

\- Quoi? Tu...

Chuut, c'est tout ce que tu sauras.

\- Mon fils? Alors ce sera...

\- Oui, un petit garçon, qui sera le portrait de son papa, avec les yeux verts de sa maman. Un garçon courageux, gentil, généreux, quelqu'un de bien.

\- Merci Mac, merci infiniment. "


	7. Undisclosed Desires

**7- Undisclosed Desires**

Janvier. Le ciel est désormais constamment voilé de blanc. Je déteste le cœur de l'hiver. Il fait un froid de canard, je dirais même de canard de Laponie et le temps est tout gris. Tout est gris d'ailleurs. Le ciel, la ville, les arbres, mon humeur. Juste après Noël, l'Ordre du phénix a essuyé une nouvelle attaque, la seconde mentionnée par la future prophétie. Harold Minchum, le ministre de la magie, commence enfin à se rendre compte que quelque chose cloche. Quand aux sorciers anglais, ils font grise mine en ce moment. Même les décorations de Noël n'ont pas réussi à attirer autant de monde que les autres années (enfin, d'après mon patron). Du coup, la boutique est vide. Je n'entends que rarement le bruit du carillon de l'entrée. Alors je m'ennuie, affalée sur mon comptoir. Même les livres de la boutique ne m'enchantent plus. En plus, mon patron a attrapé un mauvais microbe, alors il préfère rester au chaud plutôt que dans la boutique pleine de courants d'air.

Pour en revenir à cette attaque, cette bande de cornichons n'a pas jugé bon de me prévenir. Je m'inquiétais de ne pas avoir de nouvelles d'eux depuis quelques jours, alors je suis allée chez les Potter. C'est là que Lily m'a appris la chose. Je peux vous dire que lorsque les garçons ont franchi le seuil de la maison, ils se sont pris un savon monumental! Je les revois encore, tout penaud, les mains dans le dos et la tête penchée à regarder leurs chaussures. Après quoi, je suis partie comme une furie.

Deux jours après, Sirius est venu sonner à ma porte, me demandant de lui pardonner. Mais il a eut beau faire ses yeux de chien battu si adorables, j'ai tenu bon. Il y avait longtemps que je lui avais pardonné, mais je voulais le faire un peu mariner. Après trois jours à lui faire la tête, il a fini par m'inviter au restaurant en me promettant de ne plus jamais me cacher ce genre d'information.

Le temps est maussade, mon humeur également, surtout que je n'ai vu presque personne de la matinée. Le ministère a beau tenter de cacher les attentats à la population, le bouche à oreille fait son effet, et les gens ont de moins en moins envie de traîner sur le Chemin de Traverse. Mr Fleury est passé tout à l'heure voir si tout se passait bien, mais comme je n'avais rien à signaler, il est retourné dans son bureau, siroter des litres et des litres de thé brûlant et de pimentine, assis devant la cheminée. Cet hiver a l'air d'être rude pour lui, j'ai l'impression qu'il a du mal à se remettre de son coup de froid.

Pour la énième fois, je passe un coup de plumeau sur le comptoir, plus pour m'occuper que pour réellement nettoyer. Je m'ennuie tellement que le magasin n'a jamais été aussi propre. Pas un grain de poussière ne traîne, tout est nickel. De temps en temps, la clochette de la porte d'entrée se fait entendre, laissant entrer un client pressé et peu enclin à bavarder avec moi. Alors, je n'y prête plus attention. Et l'ennuie est toujours là, me rendant de moins en moins attentive, et de plus en plus stupide. Et il n'y a même pas de trombones dans ce monde! Si j'en avais sous la main, j'aurai au moins pu m'occuper avec.

Et puis je ramasse une plume, et puis une deuxième. Et… tiens, un encrier vide, ça ferai une jolie tête. Avec une plume dedans on dirait une tête avec un chapeau à plume. Et si je prends ce rouleau de parchemin et que je le mets dessus, ça fait un mec. Et voilà comment dix minutes plus tard, je me retrouve en pleine scène de bataille intergalactique.

" Attention Obiwan, derrière toi!

\- Merci jeune Padawan! Ttzzzouuuuu, tzzzzzouuuuuu

\- Arrrrgh

\- Luc, Kkhhhhh, je suis ton père, kkhhhh."

C'est fou tout ce qu'on peut trouver dans une librairie finalement!

" C'est comme ça que tu travailles, Pretty Girl?

\- Aaah! Sirius! Espèce de tête de nœuds sur pattes! Tu m'as fait peur!

\- C'était l'idée ma belle. Tu m'expliques?

\- Hein, de quoi?

\- Ben, ton petit jeu…

\- Oh, ça? C'est rien! Je m'amusais un peu, histoire d'occuper mon temps. Et toi, qu'est-ce-que tu fais là?

\- Je suis en pause. Et je me suis dis que vu l'heure, tu n'allais pas tarder non plus, et qu'on pouvait aller manger ensemble.

\- Bonne idée! Je suis libre dans dix minutes. Tu veux m'attendre ici? "

Dix minutes, c'est rapide, mais dix minutes, ça peut aussi s'avérer extrêmement long, surtout quand on les passe sous le regard scrutateur de Sirius. J'ai beau tenter de l'ignorer au maximum, j'ai l'impression que le moindre de mes gestes est épié, étudié, surveillé. Je me sens bête de penser ainsi, après tout, pour quelle raison Sirius ne me quitterait pas des yeux? Il a beau avoir envie de moi, ça semble une évidence désormais, il n'empêche qu'un être humain normalement constitué ne passerait pas dix minutes entières à observer les faits et gestes d'une libraire en train de ranger sa librairie. Bref, dix minutes, c'est long, et je cumule les maladresses. Livres qui tombent, pieds qui trébuchant, encrier qui se fracasse, tout cela accompagné d'un petit rire moqueur dans mon dos. Enfin, j'arrive au bout de mon rangement. Un dernier livre à ranger avant de fermer boutique, et je serais libre. J'attrape donc le volume à la couverture en cuir marron d'une main, et un tabouret de l'autre. Pas de chance pour moi, cette boutique a été conçue pour qu'un sorcier puisse y travailler. Certaines étagères se trouvent donc extrêmement hautes. Si j'ai de la chance, un simple tabouret suffit, mais parfois, il me faut avoir recours à une échelle.

Agrippant mon livre, je monte sur le tabouret et m'étire de tout mon long pour tenter de ranger ce fichu bouquin. Je m'échine pendant quelques instants, sur la pointe des pieds, me tortillant et m'agrippant aux étagères pour ne pas tomber, et puis enfin, Sirius se décide.

" Besoin d'aide, beauté fatale? "

Bien décidée à lui lancer une réponse sarcastique bien sentie sur son temps de réaction, je tourne à demie la tête pour lui jeter un coup d'œil. Mais ma bouche reste ouverte sur une phrase qui ne vient pas. Ma gorge s'assèche quelque peu et mon cœur se lance dans une bourrée endiablée, face au regard brillant de convoitise du garçon. Merlin, ayez pitié de moi, cet homme me rendra folle à me regarder de la sorte pour si peu de choses. Il ne s'agit que de ranger un livre sur une étagère, et pourtant, j'ai l'impression d'avoir effectué pour lui un numéro burlesque en dessous affriolants et finissant en nu intégral.

" Rrhhh, hum, non, c'est bon, ça va aller.

\- T'es sure?

\- Oui oui, je vais le mettre en dessous, et je m'en occuperai une autre fois. Allez viens, on y va. "

Vite vite, je me dépêche. Eviter de réfléchir, éviter de penser, éviter de croiser son regard. Je repasse derrière le comptoir, attrape mon manteau, mon écharpe et mes mitaines. Juste avant de partir, je passe rapidement la tête par la porte du bureau patronal.

" Patron? Je prends ma pause repas, je reviens dans 1h!

\- Très bien mon petit. N'oublie pas de fermer et de mettre la sécurité, par les temps qui courent, on ne sait jamais.

\- Bien sur. A tout à l'heure!"

En fait, depuis le début des attaques, le patron a fait poser une sécurité à l'entrée du magasin. Un sortilège, placé dans une clef pour que je puisse m'en servir, et qui est sensé protéger l'entrée du magasin. Très franchement, je ne pense pas que ce truc soit très efficace si des mangemorts débarquent, mais ça le rassure.

Une fois dans la rue, je savoure l'air froid qui pique mes joues. Pourquoi donc, me direz-vous, sachant mon peu de résistance à cette température? Et bien parce que ça calme mes ardeurs (et celles de l'autre gus par la même occasion, enfin j'espère), et que ça me permet de repenser normalement. Emmitouflée dans mon écharpe jusqu'aux oreilles, je me tourne vers Sirius.

" On va où?

\- Au Chaudron Baveur? En cette période, il n'y a plus grand-chose d'ouvert…

\- Ça marche! Comme ça j'en profiterai pour récupérer des bouquins à quelques clients. "

Passant son bras sous le mien, Sirius m'entraîne donc à pas rapides vers le vieux bar d'aspect miteux, non sans jeter quelques coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

A peine la porte poussée, la chaleur ambiante de l'établissement nous entoure, réchauffant nos abatis, ainsi que mon bout de nez déjà tout rouge. Toujours vigilants, Sirius me guide jusqu'à une table un peu éloignée, dans un coin. Je suppose que c'est pour ne pas avoir à tourner le dos à la salle. Après tout, Sirius est un apprenti auror ainsi qu'un membre de l'Ordre, et il se trouve que nous sommes en guerre. Baisser sa garde et tourner le dos à un éventuel ennemi, c'est prendre le risque de se faire avada-kedavrisé sans sommation.

Pendant que mon beau gosse passe commande, j'avise un des clients réguliers de la boutique. Un homme dans la petite trentaine, plutôt séduisant je dois dire, aux yeux noirs et cheveux bruns. Tout à fait ma tasse de thé, si je puis dire. Enfin, il n'éclipse quand même pas l'adonis qui m'accompagne.

Bref, l'homme en question me repère, et après une communication à base de geste et de coups d'œil, il monte chercher le bouquin qu'il devait ramener à la librairie. Enfin j'espère que c'est bien ça, et qu'il ne s'attend pas à ce que je le rejoigne dans sa chambre…

Une fois notre repas commandé, Sirius focalise toute son attention sur moi.

" Tu m'as manqué tu sais.

\- Sirius, ça ne fait qu'une semaine qu'on ne s'est pas vu!

\- Et alors, c'est long une semaine. Ça m'a semblé un mois entier.

\- C'était si dur que ça? Je veux dire… tu sais, les… les opérations…

\- Oh, comme d'habitude. Les meurtres et les disparitions augmentent, et on ne peut rien y faire. Ils semblent toujours avoir un coup d'avance. Dumbledore pense qu'il y a un espion dans nos rangs. Sans compter qu'avec la grossesse de Lily, James est encore plus inquiet. Nous sommes tous sur les dents. "

Mon client refait alors surface, me tendant le livre et s'installant presque. D'un œil hostile, il jauge Sirius assis en face de moi. Il doit juger qu'il ne constitue pas un danger puisqu'il commence à me faire un gringue d'enfer. Je suis estomaquée par tant de sans-gêne! Sirius aussi, puisqu'en preux chevalier volant au secours de sa demoiselle, il monte tout de suite aux créneaux.

" Tu veux boire un peu de vin, mon Amour? Oh, excusez-moi, je vous ai interrompu. Veuillez me pardonner, je me présente, Sirius Black. Et vous êtes?

\- Sirius, je t'en prie, c'est juste un client de la librairie. Merci Mr Merson. "

Et voilà. Sirius lui a rabattu son caquet d'un coup sec. Je sais bien que je devrais me sentir offensée d'être considérée comme une propriété, mais sérieusement, voir Sirius montrer des dents et monter sur ses ergo pour éloigner tout personne de sexe masculin de mon entourage a quelque chose d'assez…. excitant.

Et puis, un matin, un hibou vient toquer à ma fenêtre. Je tiens à m'étendre un peu sur ce sujet, parce que quand on lit le bouquin de JKR, on se dit que le coup des hiboux postaux, c'est génial… ou pas. Parce qu'au moins, le facteur, quand il passe, il ne chie pas dans votre café et ne vient pas grappiller dans votre bol de céréales. Bref, un hibou vient donc toquer à ma fenêtre. La lettre est de Jay. Et au fur et à mesure de ma lecture, je sens ma bouche s'assécher. Comment ai-je pu oublier ce "détail"? Comment ai-je pu oublier qu'en cet hiver 1980, Regulus Arcturus Black décide de trahir sa cause avant de perdre la vie, englouti par les eaux infestées d'inferi. L'information vient surement d'arriver aux oreilles de l'Ordre et Jay ne sait pas trop comment le dire à Sirius. Retournant le parchemin, j'attrape un stylo (je suis foutrement incapable d'écrire correctement avec une plume) et rédige ma réponse. Je renvoie le hibou par la fenêtre et je regarde l'heure. 10 heures. Très bien, j'espère que James ne va pas traîner. Après un passage rapide à la salle de bain, j'ai tout juste le temps d'enfiler un jeans et un pull avant d'entendre la sonnette de ma porte. Impeccable. Je saisis d'une main mon manteau, de l'autre mes clefs, avant de sortir de l'appart. James est là, il m'attend sur le palier.

" Salut Mac.

\- Comment vas-tu? Et Lily?

\- Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- D'accord. Emmène-moi, s'il te plait. "

Je lui saisis le bras, avant de sentir mon corps se compresser et tourner. Beurk, je ne m'y ferais jamais. Lorsque je sens à nouveau la terre ferme sous mes pieds, je me trouve devant une petite maison de ville, en plein dans un quartier magique de Londres. Je réalise alors qu'après tous ces mois, je ne suis jamais venue chez Sirius. C'est étrange, je me sens toute timide. Mais James ne me laisse pas le temps d'y réfléchir, et il m'entraîne vers la porte d'entrée. Lorsque Sirius nous ouvre, je vois bien dans son regard qu'il est surpris de nous trouver là, tous les deux ensembles, sans qu'on l'ait prévenu. L'intérieur de la maison n'est pas très grand, mais suffisant; c'est en tout cas toujours bien plus grand que mon studio. La décoration est très masculine, mais faite avec beaucoup de goût et de classe, à l'image du propriétaire des lieux.

Installés dans le canapé, Jay et moi attendons le bon moment pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Plusieurs fois, James ouvre la bouche, avant de la refermer sans rien avoir dit. Quand à moi, je ne quitte pas des yeux mes mains nouées sur mes genoux. Et puis Jay se lance.

" Euh Sirius?

\- Mmmh?

\- Il faut que… enfin, y'a un message qui est arrivé ce matin au QG, et…

\- Il y a eu un problème?

\- Non! Enfin… c'est … c'est Regulus.

\- Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ce crétin?

\- Il est mort.

\- Oh… et c'est pour ça que vous êtes venu tous les deux? Ça n'était pas la peine. Qu'est ce qu'il a fait? Il a déplût à son maî-maître?

\- Si on veut. Apparemment, il a voulu le quitter.

\- Quel idiot! Enfin, au moins il aura eut un soupçon de bon sens dans sa vie. Ah tiens, j'ai oublié les crackers. Je reviens. "

Mes yeux n'ont pas quitté mes mains de toute la conversation. Mais quel idiot! Mon sang bouillonne, je suis à deux doigts d'exploser. Alors, dès que Sirius franchit la porte du salon, je me lève brusquement à sa suite et le rejoint dans la cuisine.

" Tu n'as pas honte?!

\- Honte de quoi?

\- De parler de lui comme ça!

\- Sans vouloir te vexer Mac, tu ne le connais pas, tu ne sais pas qui il est.

\- Il est ton frère! Ton petit frère! Et il est mort en essayant de faire quelque chose de bien! Tu n'as pas le droit de parler de lui comme ça!

\- Tu me fais chier Mac, je parle de lui comme je veux, frère ou pas frère, mort ou pas mort.

\- Vas te faire voir, Sirius Black! Tu n'es pas mieux que les autres avec tes préjugés à la con! Tu as décidé que ton frère était un crétin, mais laisse moi te dire que j'en sais surement plus sur lui que toi à l'heure qu'il est! Et si pour toi un homme qui meurt en voulant retrouver le droit chemin est quelque chose de ridicule, alors je ne vois ce que je fous encore ici à te parler. "

Ivre de colère, les larmes aux yeux, je quitte la cuisine pour rejoindre l'entrée. J'arrache mon manteau du porte-manteau et l'enfile avec hargne. Ma main tout juste posée sur la poignée de la porte, je me sens tirer en arrière.

" Tu ne pars pas!

\- Lâche mon bras, Black!

\- Pour que tu t'en ailles? Hors de question, tu restes ici!

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de m'obliger à rester!

\- Et toi, tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser!

\- … lâche moi, Sirius. S'il te plait.

\- Non. "

Je ferme les yeux, et inspire profondément. Impossible de me contenir plus longtemps, et une larme s'échappe de mes paupières fermées. Alors, en chuchotant, je réitère ma prière.

" Lâche-moi.

\- Ne pars pas… s'il te plait.

\- Ça ne changera rien. Alors laisse-moi partir.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je te demande pardon Mac, pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. Mais avec Regulus, c'est…

\- Compliqué? Tu crois que je ne le sais pas? Je te connais. Je sais qui tu es, et je sais qui il est. Ton frère n'était pas un idiot. Il n'était pas le stupide petit sang pur que tu veux voir en lui. Il est mort en essayant de rattraper ses erreurs, en essayant de faire le bien. Et ça, tu ne peux pas l'ignorer. Tu ne dois pas l'ignorer.

\- Qu'est ce que tu sais et que tu refuses de me dire?

\- Beaucoup trop de choses. Et toi, qu'est ce que tu sais et que tu ne veux pas me dire?

\- Tu le sais déjà. "

Alors, ses yeux gris acier se troublent, et une perle salée s'échappe. Sa main retient toujours mon bras, mais si faiblement qu'un simple geste suffirait à me libérer. Devant ce regard qui semble appeler à l'aide, je renverse la situation en le saisissant à mon tour par le bras. Je tire à peine, et c'est suffisant. Le voilà qui me sert fort contre lui, ses bras m'entourant avec force, sa tête dans mon cou. James, qui était resté en retrait pendant tout ce temps s'éclipse alors. Sûrement pour ménager l'orgueil de son ami dont un nouveau sanglot secoue ses épaules.

Début Février. L'ambiance est de plus en plus triste. Mes seuls instants de plaisirs sont les rares visites de Sirius, parfois accompagné de James ou Remus, et mes soirées de plus en plus nombreuses chez Jude et Aly. Elles ont le don de me faire oublier ce qui se trame là-bas. Pourtant, leur vie n'est pas des plus simples non plus. En tant que sang pur sympathisant avec "l'ennemi", Alice court pas mal de risques. Je suppose, que tout comme la famille Black, les Wentworth doivent essayer de la faire rentrer dans les rangs. Finalement, même reniés, ils restent sous la surveillance de leur famille. Ils n'en sont jamais vraiment débarrassés. Quand à Judith, c'est une née-moldue, je crois que ça se passe de commentaires.

Ce weekend, j'ai donc trouvé refuge dans l'ambiance apaisante et chaleureuse de leur appartement. Thé et scones devant nous, nous bavardons tranquillement.

" Dis-moi, darling, c'en est où avec ton bel étalon?

\- Alice, je t'en prie. Sirius n'est pas mon étalon, et de toute manière, c'en est nulle part.

\- Mouai. Quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas lui qui met un frein à votre histoire.

\- Oh, j't'en prie. On parle de Sirius Black là, ce n'est pas non plus le premier glandu du coin! Ce gars ne peut pas être amoureux, ça n'est pas écrit dans ses gênes!

\- Et pourquoi pas? Non mais je suis sérieuse, pourquoi il ne serait pas amoureux de toi?

\- Tu te rends compte que, de là d'où je viens, ce personnage - parce que c'est un personnage de roman je vous rappelle- est mon fantasme numéro un? Et comme par hasard, alors que j'atterris dans son monde, il tomberait amoureux de moi? Non mais vous déconnez les filles! On n'est pas dans une fiction, ce genre de chose n'arrive pas dans la réalité! Sans compter qu'il n'est pas le genre d'homme à tomber amoureux, je vous le répète.

\- Admettons. Admettons qu'il ne soit pas amoureux, admettons qu'il ne te court après que parce qu'il a envie de te sauter, quel est le problème? Tu es majeure, vaccinée, consciente de ce qu'il en est, et en plus, c'est ton plus grand fantasme. Pourquoi ne sautes-tu pas sur l'occasion?

\- Et notre amitié, vous en faites quoi?

\- Et bien, si lui est prêt à risquer votre amitié pour une histoire de sexe, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te retiendrais.

\- … Non. Non, je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas risquer notre amitié.

\- Moi je crois plutôt que tu ne veux pas risquer de tomber amoureuse et de te faire jeter comme une vieille merde.

\- Peut-être.

\- Du coup, si tu ne veux ni t'impliquer sentimentalement, ni sexuellement avec le beau Sirius, pourquoi tu ne tenterais pas avec un autre?

\- euh… non.

\- T'es lesbienne?

\- Non, mais… non.

\- Donc si je comprends bien, tu ne veux pas sortir avec Sirius, tu ne veux pas juste coucher avec lui, mais tu n'as pas envie d'avoir une histoire avec un autre que lui… Ma belle, je crois que t'es foutue! T'es déjà amoureuse de ton beau gosse. "

Je préfère me taire, de peur de dire quelque chose que je pourrai regretter. Alice a-t-elle raison? Pas impossible. Est-ce une bonne chose? Pas sur. Heureusement, je suis sauvée par l'intervention de Jude. La jolie rouquine nous écoute depuis le début, à moitié cachée par son chevalet, peinturlurant à qui mieux mieux.

" Mac, ça ne te dirait pas de poser pour moi?

\- Jude! On était en pleine conversation!

\- Et alors? Mac en a marre, laisse la un peu digérer tout ce que tu viens de lui dire. Alors? Ça te dirait?

\- Euh… et bien c'est délicat… enfin, je veux dire…Alice, tu en penses quoi?

\- Si tu es gênée pour moi, ne t'inquiète pas. Ça me fera des vacances.

\- Alors? Oui ou non? J'ai déjà mon idée en tête, ça serait superbe!

\- Et bien, pourquoi pas. C'est flatteur. D'accord, ça marche!

\- Super! Je vois déjà le tableau accroché dans ton salon. Ça va être superbe! Juste toi, au milieu des draps défaits.

\- Des draps, comment ça? Jude… ôte moi d'un doute, je porterai bien quelque chose sur ce tableau?

\- …

\- Jude! Il est hors de question que je pose à poil!

\- Trop tard, tu as accepté. Oh allez, ça sera génial!

\- Non, mais je ne vais pas foutre un tableau de moi à poil dans mon salon! Jude, sois sérieuse!

\- Mais personne ne te reconnaîtra! Je cacherai ton visage, promis! Et puis on ne verra pas grand-chose, tu seras allongée sur le ventre! Et si tu insistes, je cacherai même tes fesses avec le drap.

\- Vous allez me rendre cinglée toutes les deux.

\- Ça veut dire oui?

\- … oui. D'accord.

\- Oh Mac, t'es vraiment une super amie! On commence toute suite!

\- Quoi? Maintenant?

\- Mais oui! Alice va t'aider à te préparer pendant que j'installe mon bazar. "

Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris d'accepter?

Fin Février. Mr Fleury m'a envoyé chercher une livraison de nouveaux romans pour la boutique. Le relai de poste magique n'est pas loin, entre chez "Eeylops, le royaume du hibou" et le magasin de chaudron, heureusement, sinon il aurait fallu que j'aille jusqu'à Pré-au-lard. Ce qui est beaucoup moins facile qu'on ne le croit lorsqu'on n'a pas de pouvoir magique. Malgré tout, je ne traîne pas. C'est qu'entre le froid et les attentats, il ne fait pas bon sortir en ce moment. Les gens se pressent, tout comme moi. Plus personne ne flâne sur le Chemin de traverse maintenant. Chacun avance, baisse la tête, observant à la dérobée les autres sorciers et sorcières tout autour. Personne ne se parle, tout le monde se soupçonne. Bref, c'est une ambiance particulièrement angoissante. Et je ne fais pas exception. Je longe les murs, attentive, sur mes gardes. Je suis à deux pas du relai de poste lorsque les premiers cris se font entendre. Autour de moi, les gens se figent eux aussi, attendant la suite. Un premier craquement se fait alors entendre devant moi. J'ai tout juste le temps de courir me cacher dans le relai de poste avant que le mangemort qui vient de transplaner ne me remarque.

Il y a très peu de monde, deux clients, une vieille dame et un jeune homme tout juste sorti de l'adolescence, ainsi que le postier, un vieil homme avec la barbe taillée en pointe.

" Une attaque!

\- Par ici!"

Le vieux postier nous fait signe et nous passons tous derrière le vieux comptoir en bois.

Dehors, j'entends les premières explosions. Il y a bien une chose que je n'avais pas prévue dans toute cette histoire, c'est que je pourrai bien y laisser ma peau. A force de m'inquiéter pour mes amis, dont le destin est déjà scellé, j'avais complètement oublié que j'étais vulnérable. Je me tourne vers mes compagnons d'infortune. Le vieux barbu tente désespérément de calmer la petite mamie. Celle-ci est blanche comme une morte, les yeux agrandis pas la terreur. Je détourne le regard pour ne pas céder moi aussi à la panique. Je m'étais toujours demandé comment je réagirai en situation de crise. Il semble que je tienne à peu près le coup. Le jeune homme est allongé au sol, tentant de voir ce qu'il se passe de l'autre côté du comptoir. Prenant exemple sur lui, je me traîne à quatre pattes jusqu'à l'autre bout et avance légèrement ma tête. Je ne vois pas grand-chose à travers la vitrine. Des gens passent en courant et des éclairs de couleur différente illuminent parfois la rue. Soudain, une effroyable explosion retentit. Les hiboux, perchés sur les étagères tout le long des murs, s'affolent, piaillant et battant des ailes. La petites vieille se met alors à pleurer, récitant des prières.

Un mangemort fait alors son apparition devant la vitrine. Il est massif, un peu râblé, un masque en métal noir sur le visage. Il jette juste un œil rapide dans le magasin, avant de se laisser distraire par un sort. Le jeune homme aussi l'a vu. En silence, je le vois agripper sa baguette et fermer les yeux. Ses mains tremblent.

" Non! N'y vas pas, c'est du suicide!

\- On va mourir de toute façon.

\- Tu es fou, reste ici!"

Me jetant un dernier regard, il se lève et sort de la boutique en courant. Il n'a pas fait deux pas en dehors qu'il s'effondre, frappé d'un éclair vert. Quel imbécile, nous sommes repérés maintenant! Le mangemort de tout à l'heure fait exploser les vitres avant de lancer son sortilège dans le fond de la boutique. J'ai tout juste le temps de sauter derrière le tas de colis en attente avant que tout n'explose. Pendant l'explosion, j'ai entendu quelqu'un hurler, mais je crois que c'était moi. Mes mains tremblent, je n'ose pas me relever.

J'inspire de grandes bouffées d'air chargé de fumée et de poussière, afin d'empêcher les sanglots de monter. Enfin, je trouve la force de jeter un œil derrière la caisse qui m'a protégée. Le mangemort est parti, il n'y a plus personne. Derrière le comptoir, j'aperçois le vieux postier et la petite vieille. Ils sont ensevelis sous des gravas. Une vague de nausée me prend, et je vomis mon déjeuner dans les débris du comptoir. Une pierre a défoncé le crâne de la petite vieille. Quand au postier, je ne sais pas s'il est mort ou seulement inconscient. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de le vérifier. Je dois sortir d'ici, sauver ma peau. A quatre pattes, je tente de me frayer un chemin parmi les débris de verre, les corps calcinés des hiboux et les dégâts causés par l'explosion. Je crois bien que je me suis coupée plusieurs fois aux mains et aux genoux, mais je ne sens rien. Surement les effets de l'adrénaline.

Une fois près de la porte, je passe la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passe. Les aurors sont arrivés et la bataille fait rage. Et puis, une image fugitive m'accroche le regard. Cette silhouette, je la reconnaîtrais entre mille. Et c'est comme un coup de poing dans la poitrine. Je manque m'étouffer en voyant la scène qui se déroule non loin de moi. Sirius, combattant un mangemort, mais visé par un autre sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte.

Je crois qu'à ce moment là, mes neurones ont cessé de s'agiter. Mon cerveau s'est mis sur pause, et je n'ai écouté que mon instinct. Jaillissant des ruines du relai de poste, je cours aussi vite que je le peux parmi les corps et les sortilèges.

" Sirius, derrière toi!"

En entendant son nom, il se retourne, évitant ainsi le sortilège, avant de m'apercevoir.

La suite est plutôt floue. Une douleur aigüe m'assaille et me stoppe dans mon élan, me coupant la respiration. Ma vue se trouble, je me sens tomber sur les genoux et m'écrouler par terre. Je n'ai plus conscience de ce qui m'arrive. Seulement cette douleur, si forte, si intense. Comme un fer chauffé à blanc qui se fraierait un passage dans chacune de mes veines. Mon cri me parvient, mais si loin, si loin. Et tout aussi soudainement qu'elle est arrivée, la douleur disparaît. Je reste un instant prostrée sur le sol gelé. Ma gorge me fait mal d'avoir hurlé et des spasmes parcourent tout mon corps. Sirius! Où est Sirius? Avec difficulté, je me relève et me traîne laborieusement vers le corps effondré non loin de moi. Faite qu'il ne soit pas mort, par pitié!

Ses yeux sont fermés et il est si pâle. En sanglotant, j'appelle son prénom, sans succès. Du sang macule désormais son beau visage, mais je crois que c'est le mien. Fébrilement, je tâte son cou à la recherche d'un battement, et c'est avec soulagement que je finis par le trouver. Il est faible, mais bien là. Le reste se passe très rapidement. Les aurors sont venus à bout des mangemorts et commencent à sécuriser la rue. Les médicomages envahissent les lieux, évacuant les blesser, regroupant les morts des deux camps.

Deux jours plus tard, je passe tout mon temps à Sainte Mangouste. Mon patron a accepté de me donner quelques jours de congés, vu les circonstances. De toute manière, il n'y aurait pas grand-chose à faire, le chemin de traverse est fermé au public. Mes mains ont été entaillées plus profondément que je ne le pensais, et il semblerait que le sortilège repousse moldu ne soit pas le seul à ne pas fonctionner sur moi. Celui de guérison non plus. Le médicomage qui s'est occupé de moi m'a donc tartinée de pommade, avant d'enrouler mes mains dans des bandages. Pour le reste, les blessures sont plus superficielles. Après avoir été soignée, j'ai retrouvé James et Remus dans le couloir. Ils ont essuyé une belle attaque; probablement la troisième mentionnée par la prophétie. Et depuis, je passe tout mon temps disponible au chevet de Sirius. Et encore, si je n'étais pas limitée par les horaires de visite, je crois bien que j'y serais restée jours et nuits.

Ce matin, James m'a envoyé un hibou. Il semble que Sirius se soit enfin réveillé. C'est donc toute excitée que je trottine dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Lorsque j'arrive devant la porte de la chambre, une infirmière en sort. Me reconnaissant, elle me sourit.

" Il va beaucoup mieux. Il dort encore, il est très fatigué, mais il n'y a plus lieu de s'inquiéter maintenant.

\- Merci madame. "

Doucement, je pousse la porte. Il semble si paisible. Il a repris des couleurs ceci dit, il semble vraiment plus en forme. En silence, je viens m'assoir dans le fauteuil à côté du lit. Je le regarde dormir un instant, mais je suis si fatiguée que je sens le sommeil me gagner.

C'est un bruissement qui me réveille quelques minutes plus tard. Il ouvre enfin les yeux et sourit en me voyant.

" Ben alors, tu avais envie de te la jouer belle au bois dormant?

\- Ouille, ma virilité en prend un coup.

\- Comment vas-tu?

\- Ça va. Je suis encore un peu dans le brouillard, mais ça va. Et toi, comment vas-tu?

\- Très bien. Je n'avais presque rien. Que des égratignures.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit de te mettre comme ça à découvert?

\- Mais c'était pour te sauver la vie! J'avais vu ce mangemort derrière toi. Et ça a marché d'ailleurs, puisque tu as évité le sort.

\- Petite sotte. Tu as failli mourir! Tu ne te rends pas compte!

\- Dis donc, pas la peine d'être si désagréable! Me prendre un doloris, je trouve que ça n'est pas grand-chose si j'ai pu t'aider.

\- M'aider? Pendant que tu hurlais à la mort, le mangemort que je venais d'éviter m'a attaqué à nouveau. Et je n'étais pas concentré sur ce que je faisais, parce que tu étais en train de hurler sous mes yeux, et que je ne pouvais rien faire!

\- Mais quelle importance! Des gens sont morts, et tu es un auror! On s'en fiche de qui se prend un doloris ou pas, ton job c'est de rester concentrer pour tous les sauver. A cause de ça, tu as failli te faire tuer! Alors la prochaine fois, tu me feras le plaisir de te battre sans faire attention à moi.

\- C'est hors de question! Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais prendre le risque de voir mourir la femme que j'aime? Alors toi, la prochaine fois, tu me feras le plaisir de rester planquée!

\- Quoi? Tu as dit que…j'ai entendu… pourquoi?

\- Hein?

\- Je… il faut que j'y aille. Au revoir.

\- Attends!"

Mais trop tard, je suis déjà dans le couloir. Ai-je bien entendu? Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas vrai! Ce sont les potions qu'ils lui ont donné qui lui embrouille l'esprit. Je pense que je vais avoir besoin de quelques jours pour réfléchir.

Une semaine passe et mon esprit est toujours en pagaille. A mes préoccupations sentimentales s'ajoutent mes craintes concernant Voldemort. Nous approchons de la fin de l'hiver, les trois attaques ont eut lieu, il est probable que la prophétie ait déjà été énoncée, et le destin de Harry scellé. Je dois voir Dumbledore. Mais il faut faire les choses correctement. Alors j'attrape une feuille blanche, un stylo, et je me lance avec application.

 _Professeur Dumbledore,_

 _Je me permets de vous envoyer cette lettre par hibou postal car j'ai besoin de votre aide la plus discrète. Il s'agit de mon petit problème de roman, et vous êtes, je pense et j'espère, le seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose pour moi. Serait-il possible de se rencontrer rapidement?_

 _Cordialement,_

 _Mackenzie Tallis_

Voilà. J'espère que ça suffira à le convaincre. Je ne veux pas en dire trop, au cas où la lettre serait lue par quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne me reste plus qu'à rejoindre le centre provisoire d'envoi de courrier magique (depuis l'attaque du chemin de traverse, le relai de poste n'a pas été remis en service) pour envoyer ma missive à Poudlard. Après quoi, je crois qu'il va falloir que je me décide à aller parler à Sirius.

Mais le penser est bien plus facile que de le faire. A peine mon hibou envoyé que je me réfugie chez moi. Impossible pour moi de faire face à Sirius, à ce qu'il a dit et à ce que ça implique. Je ne cesse de tourner en rond, cherchant à m'occuper les mains pour ne plus penser. De la vaisselle, je passe au ménage, au rangement, avant de recommencer à nettoyer. Plusieurs heures passent ainsi, sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Ce sont des coups à ma porte qui me sortent de mon obsession.

Le plus silencieusement possible, je m'approche du judas. Ouf, ce n'est que Dumbledore, aucun Sirius à l'horizon.

" Bonjour miss Tallis.

\- Professeur Dumbledore. Ravie de vous revoir.

\- Comme vous vous en doutez, j'ai bien reçu votre hibou. En quoi puis-je vous aider?

\- Et bien… Voldemort prend de plus en plus d'ampleur, et de part mon lieu de travail et les gens que je côtoie, je suis désormais une cible potentielle. Je me trompe?

\- C'est une possibilité à laquelle j'ai effectivement pensé.

\- Je pense que vous admettrez également qu'il peut être… dangereux que Voldemort mette la main sur moi.

\- Cela serait regrettable en effet. Où voulez-vous en venir, miss Tallis?

\- Je voudrais que vous bloquiez mes souvenirs.

\- Continuez.

\- Il doit bien exister un moyen pour que Voldemort, ou tout autre personne, ne puisse jamais accéder à certains de mes souvenirs.

\- Et bien, le plus simple serait un puissant sortilège d'oubli.

\- N'y a-t-il pas un moyen pour que je me souvienne de tout? Imaginez que ma présence quelque part modifie le court des évènements, cela pourrait s'avérer une catastrophe. Je ne peux pas oublier si je veux que les choses se passent comme elles ont été écrites.

\- Il existe un autre moyen en effet. Mais il est complexe, difficile et douloureux. Il s'agirait d'extraire vos souvenirs de votre vie précédente, pour les remplacer par des souvenirs fabriqués de toute pièce, avant de réintroduire les anciens souvenirs.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que ça changerait.

\- En ôtant vos souvenirs, un espace vide se crée. Si nous replacions vos souvenirs réels à cet instant, ils reprendraient leur place habituelle. Mais si on remplit cet espace vide par de faux souvenirs, les vrais souvenirs ne retrouveraient plus leur place. Votre mémoire se défendrait naturellement contre ce qu'elle jugerait comme une invasion, et créerait une sorte de capsule pour contenir cette invasion. Vos souvenirs réels se retrouveraient donc emprisonnés. Votre mémoire y aurait toujours accès, mais eux n'en feraient plus partie. Personne ne pourrait donc y accéder en fouillant votre esprit.

\- J'imagine que si vous ne l'avez pas proposé dès le départ, c'est qu'il y a un mais.

\- En introduisant de faux souvenirs sans retirer les vrais, cela va créer une surcharge dans votre mémoire. Ce qui peut se traduire par des douleurs au crâne plus ou moins fortes, des malaises mais aussi des convulsions, voire même la perte de certaines capacités. Vous pourriez devenir très instables mentalement, peut être amnésique, et cela pourrait aller jusqu'à vous tuer. Comme vous le voyez, cela n'est pas sans risque.

\- … Ça arrive souvent?

\- Comment ça?

\- La mort, la folie, tout ça.

\- J'avoue que le phénomène est rare. Mais peu de personnes ont subi ce sortilège. Il peut également n'y avoir aucun effet secondaire.

\- Et si ça ne marche pas? Après tout, le repousse moldu et les sortilèges de soins n'ont aucun impact sur moi.

\- Et bien, nous aviserons à ce moment là.

\- Il n'y a aucune autre solution?

\- La seule autre alternative, en plus de l'oubli, ce serait l'occlumancie. Mais il faudrait des années pour que vous parveniez à la maîtriser suffisamment pour que cela soit efficace. Bien qu'il y ait peu de chance que cela résiste longtemps au pouvoir de Lord Voldemort.

\- Très bien. J'accepte alors. Mais si je dois finir cinglées, alors retirer tous mes souvenirs, absolument tous, et faites moi enfermée. Je ne veux pas que mes amis me voient dans cet état.

\- Si c'est là votre souhait. Êtes-vous prête?

\- Attendez… ça pourrait me tuer sur le coup?

\- Et bien, nous ne connaissons pas de cas semblable, mais ce n'est pas une option à écarter. Parfois les effets mettent des années à apparaître, d'autres fois, ils sont immédiats.

\- Alors attendez un instant, il y a quelque chose que je dois faire avant. "

Les mains tremblantes, la gorge nouée, je prends un stylo et me penche sur une feuille blanche. S'il doit m'arriver quelques malheurs, il y a des choses qui doivent être sues. Le plus rapidement et le plus succinctement possible, j'inscris sur le papier mes dernières volontés, ainsi qu'un message personnel à chacun de ceux qui compte pour moi dans ce monde. Je signe, puis plie la feuille avant de la glisser dans une enveloppe que je ferme.

" Voilà, s'il doit m'arriver quelque chose, donner ceci à Sirius ou James, s'il vous plait.

\- Bien sur.

\- Je suis prête maintenant.

\- Alors pensez au jour où vous êtes apparu chez les Potter. "

Dumbledore pointe alors sa baguette en bois de sureau sur moi. Il marmonne une formule que je ne saisis pas et un éclair de lumière blanche quitte la pointe de sa baguette pour rejoindre mon front, entre les yeux.

Avec horreur, je sens mon esprit se scinder en deux. Chaque souvenir semble être passé au crible, certains retrouvant leur place, d'autres s'extirpant douloureusement de ma tête. Entre mes paupières mi-closes, j'aperçois un filament nacré continu remonter le long de la baguette. Ainsi, l'impression que mes souvenirs se font aspirer hors de mon esprit n'est pas qu'une impression. Ils le sont littéralement.

La douleur devient lancinante et je m'y habitue petit à petit. Elle n'a rien de très agréable, mais ça reste encore supportable. Lorsque Dumbledore détourne sa baguette, je me sens comme vidée. J'imagine que c'est un peu l'idée au final. Le directeur de Poudlard prend alors une fiole d'une des poches de sa cape violette, et y laisse couler la masse de mes souvenirs.

Et puis, la douleur reprend, mais l'effet est inverse. Ma tête se remplie, petit à petit, des souvenirs d'une vie que je n'ai pas vécue. Dumbledore me crée une vie de toute pièce, en s'inspirant de celle qu'il a vu défiler dans ma tête quelques instants auparavant. Mais la manœuvre est plus compliquée, ma mémoire se rebelle, les nouveaux souvenirs ne correspondent pas aux vides laissés. C'est comme essayer de faire rentrer un rond dans un carré. La douleur se fait plus vive, de plus en plus insupportable. La dernière chose que je vois, c'est cette substance nacré qui relie ma tête à la baguette.

Lorsque je reprends conscience, ma bouche est pâteuse, et ma tête douloureuse.

" Vous avez été parfaite, miss Tallis. Pour le moment, vous semblez parfaitement réagir au sortilège. Tout s'est bien passé, vous avez désormais les deux séries de souvenirs. J'ai essayé d'utiliser la légilimancie sur vous, et impossible pour moi d'accéder à ceux qui sont protégés. Je suppose que vous souhaitez reprendre votre lettre.

\- Merci professeur. "


	8. Resistance

**8- Resistance**

La faible lueur du jour qui perce à travers les rideaux mal fermés arrive enfin à bout de mon sommeil, et c'est dans un long soupir que j'émerge. Je n'ai pas encore ouvert les yeux, mais déjà, un grand sourire s'installe sur mes lèvres, et je plonge mon nez dans les draps. Ça sent bon. Ça sent l'homme. Ça sent Sirius. D'une oreille, j'entends le bruit de l'eau qui coule dans la douche, ce qui explique ma solitude dans ce grand lit.

Hier soir, soit un jour après l'intervention de Dumbledore sur mon cerveau, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je me suis collée un coup de pied au cul. Je n'y suis pas allée par quatre chemins, je n'ai pas cherché de réponses à tout ça, je l'ai juste embrassé lorsqu'il a ouvert la porte de sa maison. La suite n'a rien de mystérieuse et n'a fait que confirmer ce que je savais déjà: Sirius est un dieu au pieu. Cette première nuit dans son lit entre facilement dans mon top cinq personnel des meilleures nuits au monde. Bref, j'ai pris un pied d'enfer. Me voilà donc, enroulée dans les draps anthracite de mon amant, blottie dans la chaleur de son lit, respirant son odeur à plein nez, et attendant patiemment qu'il sorte de la douche.

Le bruit de l'eau s'arrête enfin, et quelques minutes plus tard, mon bel apollon passe le seuil de la chambre, uniquement vêtu d'une serviette de toilette nouée autour de sa taille. Ses cheveux sont encore tout humides, et des gouttes d'eau brillent sur ses épaules. Lorsqu'il m'aperçoit, ses yeux s'illuminent et un sourire en coin vient fleurir sur ses lèvres.

" La marchandise te convient?

\- J'ai des doutes encore. Peut-être faudrait-il que je la réexamine d'un peu plus prés. De très, très près. "

Ses yeux s'enflamment alors, et d'une démarche de prédateur, il me rejoint sur le lit. Ses lèvres se collent aux miennes, sa langue s'insinue dans ma bouche, cherchant la mienne. Agrippant son visage de mes mains, je l'attire vers moi, jusqu'à ce qu'il cède et me surplombe de tout son corps de dieu grec. Ses mains se posent d'abord sagement sur ma taille, écartant le drap qui m'enveloppe, avant de se mettre à explorer chaque centimètre carré de mon corps. Sa bouche ne tarde pas à en faire autant, avant de se fixer sur ma poitrine. Mon souffle s'accélère alors que je le sens jouer de sa langue sur mes seins. Pendant des années, cet homme a envahit chaque parcelle de mon subconscient. Pendant des années, il a constitué mon fantasme le plus absolu. Et pendant toutes ces années, je me suis demandé ce que ça faisait de le sentir là, entre mes cuisses, avec ses lèvres titillant la peau tendue de mes seins.

Mon bassin cogne contre le sien sans que je ne puisse rien contrôler, mon corps étant complètement gouverné par le désir impérieux qui monte en moi. Mes mains agrippent ses cheveux bruns, pressant son visage contre ma poitrine. Mon cœur s'emballe de plus en plus. Abandonnant mes seins, Sirius pose ses lèvres sur ma bouche, en en forçant presque l'accès. Ce n'est pas tendre, ce n'est pas délicat. C'est une bataille, un combat de volonté, de domination. Trop de fierté, trop d'orgueil chez l'un comme chez l'autre.

Une main toujours agrippée à sa tignasse, je descends l'autre le long de son torse, jouant des ongles sur ses abdominaux, avant de descendre plus bas, à la limite de la serviette de toilette qui lui enserre la taille. Je le sens devenir fébrile, retenir son souffle. Je joue un instant avec le tissu, avant de tirer dessus, le laissant aussi nu qu'au jour de sa naissance. Sa main, jusque là occupée à caresser sagement mes hanches, vient alors se poser sur mon entrejambe, frottant aux endroits stratégiques, me faisant gémir et bouger lascivement contre ses doigts.

Et puis, délaissant ma bouche malmenée, je le sens déposer une traînée de feu le long de ma mâchoire, mordiller un instant la peau tendre dans le creux de mon cou, m'arrachant au passage un gémissement guttural, avant de continuer à descendre, plus bas, toujours plus bas.

De sa langue, il tourmente un instant mon nombril, ce à quoi je réponds par un grognement et un faible mouvement de hanche. Je l'entends alors étouffer un petit rire narquois. L'enfoiré sait parfaitement l'effet qu'il me fait et l'impatience qui est la mienne. Il joue avec moi comme avec une poupée de chiffon, m'imposant sa volonté.

Il fait alors passer mes cuisses de chaque côté de sa tête. Ma respiration se coupe un instant lorsque je sens son souffle chaud effleurer cette parcelle de chair si sensible.

Impossible pour moi de retenir le gémissement sourd qui monte de ma gorge lorsqu'enfin il pose sa bouche sur mon intimité. Mon corps se tend, se courbe vers lui, demandant toujours plus. Après un ou deux coups de langues rapides sur mes chairs chauffées à blanc, ses lèvres se referment sur mon clitoris, le suçotant, le mordillant, l'aspirant, lui infligeant une délicieuse torture. J'entends ma voix partir dans les aigus, répétant son nom sans cesse, comme un leitmotiv. Mon esprit déjà bien embrumé par le plaisir commence à décrocher. L'orgasme n'est pas loin, et je ne devrais plus tarder à décoller. Encore quelques coups de langues, un ou deux coups de dents et …

Ma tête, mon bas ventre, mon corps tout entier a explosé. Quand je réussis enfin à regrouper tous les morceaux, je sens la bouche de Sirius déposer un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres gonflées. Baiser auquel je réponds, d'abord distraitement, puis de plus en plus ardemment. D'un habile mouvement de bassin, j'intervertis nos positions et je reprends le contrôle. Sirius affiche un sourire suffisant. Il a réussi à m'envoyer au septième ciel en un rien de temps, et il est fier de lui.

Ma main descend jusqu'à son membre, si chaud, si doux, et au bord de l'explosion. Je le guide alors jusqu'à l'orée de mon intimité, le maintenant à sa limite, sans vraiment le laisser entrer. Mon bel amant perd alors son sourire plein d'arrogance et pousse un grognement frustré, auquel je réponds en m'empalant brusquement sur son sexe. Mes mains posées sur ses pectoraux, je me tiens immobile un instant, histoire de savourer sa présence imposante en moi, et puis petit à petit, j'amorce un léger roulement de hanche. La respiration de Sirius devient de plus en plus chaotique, au rythme des accélérations et des ralentissements de mon bassin. Ses doigts agrippent alors violemment mes fesses, contrôlant mes mouvements, les rendant plus réguliers, m'intimant un rythme beaucoup plus soutenu. Toujours plus rapide, toujours plus fort, toujours plus loin. Cambrée en arrière et ne maîtrisant plus grand-chose, je sens le plaisir monter de manière fulgurante, et la jouissance ne tarde pas à m'envahir, sans que je ne retienne mes cris. Sirius atteint son point culminant rapidement et après un dernier coup de rein, je le sens se libérer en moi.

Essoufflée et comblée, je bascule sur le côté, entremêle mes jambes à celles de mon amant et recouvre nos deux corps luisant de sueur.

Le sommeil nous cueille ainsi, l'un contre l'autre. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que je sens le matelas bouger. J'ouvre un œil.

" Mmmhhh, tu vas où?

\- Nous faire le petit déjeuner. Tu veux quoi?

\- Pain, confiture, jus d'orange, lait chaud.

\- La totale à la française quoi.

\- T'as tout compris. Et encore, je t'épargne les croissants."

Et sur un dernier clin d'œil, Sirius quitte la chambre, me laissant émerger doucement.

J'en profite pour revenir sur les derniers évènements, sur ma décision. Je suis bien obligée de me rendre à l'évidence, je ne repartirai jamais d'ici. D'abord parce que cette possibilité me semble de plus en plus improbable, ensuite parce que maintenant, il est hors de question que je quitte Sirius et ma nouvelle vie. Les miens me manqueront, mais je me créerai une nouvelle famille. Je me choisirai des frères, des sœurs. Sirius sera là aussi, mon homme, mon amour. Cela durera le temps que ça durera, mais désormais, j'appartiens à ce monde.

Un bruit me sort de mes pensées. Quelqu'un vient d'entrer chez Sirius.

"Voilà une vision dont je ne pensais pas être témoin un jour. Sirius Black dans sa cuisine! T'es malade? Tu te sens fiévreux?

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre cher ami.

\- Oh oh, deux tasses, et une rose… je vois, petit déjeuné romantique au lit. Coquin, va! La fille est toujours dans la chambre?

\- James, fiche le camp.

\- Mais dis donc mon grand, il me semblait que c'était Mac que tu voulais, et uniquement Mac. T'as fini par lâcher l'affaire?

\- …

\- Non… ne me dit pas que…

\- Jaaaames, non!

\- Attends, il faut que je vois ça!

\- Arrêtes!

\- Oooh non!"

S'en suit un vacarme pas possible de pas courants sur le parquet, puis la porte s'ouvre à la volée. J'ai juste le temps de relever le drap sur moi, histoire que Jay ne me trouve pas à poil.

" Bande de petits cachotiers. Tsss, c'est pas gentil gentil de rien raconter à son copain Jamesie. Hum?

\- Salut Jay. Pour information, les choses sont assez récente, tu serais donc gentil de nous laisser un peu de tranquillité.

\- Récentes comment?

\- Récentes comme hier soir, ça te suffit comme précision? Maintenant fiche le camp!"

Et l'heureux garçon sort enfin de la chambre, à reculons, un large sourire collé au visage.

Sirius soupire et s'assoit à côté de moi.

"Je suis désolé.

\- Mais non, ça va. C'est James, fallait s'y attendre.

\- Tu as conscience qu'à l'heure actuelle, toute la bande doit être au courant? Et que d'ici un quart d'heure, ce sera toute l'Angleterre. Même le ministre de la magie risque de le savoir.

\- Parfait, nous n'aurons pas à rendre les choses officielles nous même. A moins que tu ne veuilles pas…

\- Amour, ça fait des mois que je crève de t'avoir à moi, alors je ne vais pas reculer maintenant. Et toi?

\- Aucun risque. Mais dis moi, tu ne m'avais pas promis un petit-déjeuner?"

Mi mars. Sirius est reparti en mission. Je n'ai pas tellement l'occasion de le voir du coup, il passe le plus clair de son temps en surveillance. De ce que j'ai compris, il s'agirait de suivre tous les faits et gestes de Dolohov et de certains de ses petits copains. Evidemment, il n'a pas le droit de m'en dire plus, c'est top secret, et puis surtout, ça pourrait me mettre en danger. Entre sa mission et les réunions au quartier général de l'Ordre, il trouve malgré tout un peu de temps pour venir me voir. Généralement, il débarque au milieu de la nuit, sans même me parler, il se jette sur moi. Ce n'est qu'après, une fois épuisé par nos ébats qu'il me sourit, m'embrasse et me sert fort dans ses bras. Et puis il s'endort, épuisé. Au matin, quand je me réveille pour aller bosser, il est déjà parti, ne laissant derrière lui que son odeur sur l'oreiller.

Nos moments de complicité me manquent, j'ai envie de passer du temps avec lui pour de vrai. Mais c'est ainsi, Voldemort devient de plus en plus puissant et l'Ordre est le seul vrai rempart contre son pouvoir maléfique. Alors je me contente de ce que Sirius peut m'accorder actuellement. Je sais la valeur de la résistance, il est hors de question que je m'y oppose.

Hier, Alice est venue frapper sur ma porte avec virulence.

" Bonjour Alice. Que me vaut se déchaînement contre ma pauvre porte qui ne t'a rien demandé?

\- Oh, je ne sais pas, peut être bien le fait que nous n'ayons plus de nouvelles de toi depuis environ trois semaines.

\- Oups… tant que ça? Viens, entre."

Rien qu'à voir le visage d'Alice, je sens qu'il va me falloir ramer pour me faire pardonner.

En silence, elle vient s'assoir dans le canapé. D'un geste, je lui propose un peu de thé, qu'elle accepte. Pendant que je mets la bouilloire à chauffer, j'essaye de réfléchir à ce que je pourrais dire pour dégeler un peu l'ambiance.

" Jude n'est pas là?

\- Elle peint. Elle est toujours sur ton portrait. Enfin, elle essaye en tout cas, vu que son modèle à fichu le camp.

\- Oh.

\- Oui, oh. Bon sang, à quoi tu pensais Mac? On s'est inquiétée avec Jude! Plus de nouvelles, plus de traces de toi! Sans compter l'attentat au chemin de traverse!

\- Je te demande pardon Aly, mais les choses ont été un peu… bousculées ces derniers temps. Après les attentats, j'ai passé quelques temps à Ste Mangouste.

\- Quoi? Tu as été blessée? Oh Mac, tu aurais dû me le dire tout de suite!

\- Non, non ça allait. Je n'avais presque rien. C'était Sirius… Mais il va mieux maintenant, beaucoup mieux.

\- Ouf, merlin soit loué! Et ensuite?

\- Il a fallu que je règle quelques trucs avec Dumbledore, tout ça… et puis avec Sirius.

\- J'en étais sûre! Petite coquine, en fait tu n'étais pas planquée chez toi, tu étais juste trop occupée avec ton bel apollon pour penser aux copines.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Tu ne l'es pas du tout, et je te comprends. J'ai beau aimer les filles, ton Sirius serait du genre à me convaincre de passer dans l'autre camp. Mais chut, pas un mot à Jude.

\- Motus et bouche cousue. Bon, si je comprends bien, il va falloir que je me fasse pardonner.

\- Oh, pour moi tu es toute pardonnée. Judith est un peu plus… compliquée à convaincre. "

C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvée à nouveau à poil, allongée sur un lit, mes fesses soit disant cachées par un drap blanc, et Jude scrutant chaque détail de mon anatomie. Si avec ça elle ne me pardonne pas, je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut que je fasse.

Dix Mars. Aujourd'hui, C'est l'anniversaire de Remus. Je lui ai acheté un joli livre relié tout en cuir, sur les lycanthropes célèbres à travers les âges. J'y ai aussi ajouté une tablette de chocolat. Avec les temps qui courent et le peu de disponibilité de chacun (enfin surtout des autres, moi je ne suis pas overbookée ces derniers temps), on a décidé de reporter l'évènement. Mais je lui ai quand même fait parvenir son paquet par hibou postal. Y'a pas de raison.

Fin Mars. Cette fois-ci, c'est au tour de James de fêter son anniversaire. Cette fois-ci, on a prévu le coup. On s'est tous réuni à Godric's Hollow pour fêter les vingt ans de mon Jay-Jay et de Remus. Sirius est passé me prendre chez moi tout à l'heure, et on a transplané jusque chez les Potter. A peine ai-je posé le pied sur la première marche du perron que je me retrouve happée par une paire de bras.

"Maaaac!

\- Aaaaïeuuuuuh!

\- James, lâche ma copine, tu seras gentil. Je tiens à la garder en un seul morceau.

\- Ouuuh, regardez le, notre petit Sirichounet qui fait son jaloux! C'est qu'il est possessif!"

Ça y est, il aura suffit de deux secondes avec les garçons pour que tout redevienne comme avant. Exit les inquiétudes, les questions, les angoisses. C'est le moment que choisit Evans pour débarquer, avec son bidon bien rond. Instantanément, mes deux grands nigauds se calment. La suite est plutôt calme… enfin, autant qu'elle peut l'être avec une bande pareille. Peter est là aussi, mais je fais mon possible pour l'ignorer au maximum. Malgré lui, la soirée se poursuit plutôt agréablement, jusqu'à son apothéose: les deux gâteaux au chocolat, surmonté d'une quantité astronomique de bougies. Après ça, tout le monde (sauf moi bien sûr) étant fatigué, nous sommes rentrés chacun chez soi… ou presque, puisque Sirius est venu à la maison.

Par la suite, les choses se sont enchaînées assez rapidement, sans que je ne vois le temps passer. La librairie ayant enfin ré-ouvert, j'ai pu reprendre mon travail. Inutile de préciser que je n'y suis plus jamais retournée avec la même insouciance de mes débuts. On sait toujours, quelque part au fond de nous, qu'une guerre, c'est moche. Qu'on assiste à des choses affreuses, qu'il y a des risques, mais en réalité, tant qu'on ne l'a pas vécu, tout ça semble lointain. Et les semaines ont passé.

Cette insécurité constante, et l'absence de Sirius et James, m'ont ramené encore une fois vers des sentiments mitigés. Et si je changeais les choses? Mais finalement, j'en revenais toujours au même point. J'avais promis à Dumbledore de ne rien faire, de ne rien tenter, bien que cela me brise le cœur. Un an et demi. C'est tout ce que nous avions. Tout ce qui nous restait.

Avril. Sirius me rejoint, tard dans la nuit. Au moment de me blottir contre lui, après avoir assouvi nos désirs, je ne peux me retenir. Tout ce qui m'a agité l'esprit ces derniers temps ne demande qu'à sortir, et je suis incapable de me retenir plus longtemps.

" Reste, ne pars pas.

\- Où veux-tu que j'aille? Bien sûr que je reste.

\- Non… je veux dire… reste.

\- Mac… qu'est ce que tu essayes de me dire?"

Je suis frustrée. Frustrée de ne pas réussir à lui faire comprendre ce que je veux. Frustrée de ne jamais me réveiller à ses côtés. Frustrée de ne pas pouvoir profiter de mon temps avec lui. Incapable de lui faire comprendre, je sens les larmes monter à mes yeux. Ne voulant pas lui faire voir ma faiblesse, je me retourne et cache mes larmes dans mon oreiller. C'est peine perdue, Sirius n'est pas un idiot. Inquiet, il se penche sur moi, m'enlace et me sert fort contre lui.

"Mac, non… ne pleure pas… Quel idiot je fais, je ne comprends jamais rien, pardon.

\- Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas… ça va aller.

\- Non ça ne va pas aller. Parle-moi, explique-moi, dis-moi ce que tu veux…

\- … je veux que tu restes, que tu restes avec moi. Je ne veux plus te voir repartir. Je ne veux plus angoisser quand je pense à toi. Je veux pouvoir t'engueuler parce que tu n'as pas descendu la poubelle, je veux que tu sois la première personne que je vois le matin, et la dernière que je vois le soir, je veux une deuxième brosse à dent dans ma salle de bain, je veux râler parce que tu as laissé la lunette des chiottes levée, je veux que tu restes ici, avec moi, pour toujours.

\- Mac…

\- Je sais… je sais, je t'en demande trop, et je comprends tu sais, je ne suis pas naïve.

\- Non, non, Mac. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que… tout ce que tu viens de dire… je suis d'accord. C'est juste que je ne peux pas te donner tout ce que tu veux, pas encore, pas maintenant. Mais je peux essayer.

\- C'est vrai? Tu veux dire, tu restes?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit l'idée du siècle, mais oui… je reste.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je sais.

\- Sale gosse.

\- Moi aussi."

Fin Avril. Sirius et moi pendons notre crémaillère. Enfin, c'est surtout Sirius, moi je ne déménage pas. Jude et Aly sont bien sûr de la partie (Sirius les adore, et elles le lui rendent bien… enfin, surtout Aly), tout comme Remus, James et Lily. Peter aussi était invité (je n'ai pas pu l'éviter), mais grâce au ciel, il avait un truc important à faire.

Pour l'occasion, on s'est mis au fourneau avec Sirius. Le problème, c'est que nous sommes, autant l'un que l'autre, incapables de sortir un truc correct et mangeable. Bref, on a fini par commander à un traiteur. Ouai, je sais, c'est la honte. Sirius a l'air ravi de la situation, et je ne peux que m'en sentir heureuse. Il n'est pas souvent là, avec moi, mais je sais que tous les soirs, il revient vers moi. Je sais aussi que tous les matins, avant de partir, il vient m'embrasser pour pouvoir être au moins la première personne de la journée que je verrai. Et il descend la poubelle. Ça ne durera pas, mais j'avoue que pour l'instant, c'est plutôt idyllique.

Bref, la soirée est belle, l'ambiance est bonne, et je suis heureuse, là, maintenant, entourée de toutes les personnes que j'aime dans ce monde.

" Bon, les tourtereaux, c'est pas tout ça mais, avec Alice, on vous a réservé une petite surprise. Tadaaaa!"

Dans sa main, Judith me tend un petit rectangle emballé. Au moment où je tends la main pour l'ouvrir, elle me donne une tape. Une formule magique plus tard, je me retrouve avec un immense rectangle dans les bras. Rien qu'à la forme, je devine de quoi il s'agit. Mon intuition est d'ailleurs confirmée par le sourire en coin d'Alice, et le clin d'œil de sa rouquine. Oh punaise! Impossible de ne pas déballer le tableau, Jude serait vexée. Sirius, lui, est très enthousiaste. Il adore les cadeaux. Et en fait, je ne sais pas trop s'il va adorer ou pas celui là.

D'une main tremblante, je tire sur le papier et dévoile la toile. Aussitôt, James recrache bruyamment ce qu'il a dans sa bouche, Remus s'étrangle, et Lily étouffe un cri de surprise. Sirius, lui, est tétanisé devant l'œuvre de mon amie. Ses yeux scrutent la peinture, avant de se lever lentement vers moi. Un peu inquiète, j'attends sa réaction. Son petit sourire en coin et la lueur qui brille dans ses yeux me rassurent… il adore, et il a compris, il m'a reconnu. Pendant qu'il remercie chaleureusement Judith, et la félicite pour son talent, j'ose enfin regarder le tableau.

Objectivement, c'est plutôt pas mal. Jude a tenu sa promesse, on ne voit rien. Je suis couchée sur le ventre, mes fesses couvertes, et mes cheveux couvrant la plus grande partie de mon visage. Impossible de me reconnaître, en tout cas pour toute personne ne connaissant pas mon corps par cœur. Ce qui n'empêche pas les copains d'être admiratifs devant l'œuvre de la copine, ce qui est flatteur pour elle, mais aussi pour moi.

Treize mai. Ça y est, j'ai officiellement vingt ans. C'est étrange de fêter ça sans ma famille, ma famille de sang. Et j'avoue que depuis ce matin, je traîne avec moi une espèce de nostalgie. Même mon patron, qui est pourtant d'une patience d'ange, en a assez de m'entendre soupirer à tout bout de champ. Heureusement que la journée touche à sa fin. Ce soir, Sirius m'emmène au resto. En partant ce matin, il a dit "Mon amour, fais toi belle ce soir, je te sors." Je lui en foutrais des "je te sors"! Tsss. Le bougre sait bien que je déteste quand il fait son macho, d'ailleurs, généralement, il ne traîne pas dans les parages et s'éclipse rapidement.

Bref, en rentrant chez moi… enfin chez nous, je sors de mon placard ma plus belle robe. Une petite chose gris perle, fort seyante, que j'ai trouvée la semaine dernière. Celle là, Sirius ne l'a jamais vu. Tout comme le petit ensemble de lingerie que je compte mettre en dessous. Je regarde ma montre. Ok, il me reste en tout et pour tout une heure et quart pour faire de tout ça un petit chef d'œuvre. Si après ça Sirius est en retard, je le massacre.


	9. Emergency

**9- Emergency**

Juillet est là. La douceur du temps, que j'attendais avec impatience, n'est, hélas, pas au rendez-vous. Les détraqueurs font leur effet, et les rayons du soleil, tout comme les rires des enfants, se font rares ces temps-ci.

Je passe beaucoup de temps chez les Potter en ce moment. Lily est à la limite de l'explosion, et James ne peut pas être tout le temps à ses côtés, la résistance oblige. Alors j'essaye de les soulager un peu tous les deux, en faisant les courses, en tenant compagnie à Lily, et en calmant James lors de ses accès de panique paternelle. Evidemment, le trente et un au matin, James est envoyé en mission. Nan mais des fois, je leur collerai des claques! Moi au moins, j'ai prévu le coup. J'ai posé un jour de congé pour être avec Lily. Les contractions commencent en fin de matinée.

" Maaaaaac! Mac y'a un problème!

\- Comment ça?

\- J'ai des contractions. Je ne peux pas avoir des contractions, tu entends? Je ne dois accoucher que dans deux jours, alors je ne peux pas avoir des contractions!

\- Lily, calme-toi. C'est bon, c'est pour aujourd'hui. Tu vas être maman.

\- Hein? Non, je ne suis pas prête! Et James n'est pas là! Et… Et puis je me souviens plus comment on fait! Non non non, il ne peut pas arriver maintenant.

\- Lily, respire.

\- Si je sers très fort les jambes, il ne pourra pas sortir hein?

\- Lily! Ça suffit! Que tu le veuilles ou non, ton bébé arrive et il sera là avant ce soir. Alors tu vas chercher ton sac, moi je préviens James, et on file à Ste Mangouste."

Ouah j'y crois pas, j'ai bouclé son clapet à Evans! Bref, trêves de glandouillage, on a un bébé sur le feu…enfin façon de parler.

Quand on arrive à Ste Mangouste (la magie des cheminées! Enfin, vu comment ça gigote ces machins, j'ai eu peur que Lily accouche dans un conduit de cheminée et qu'on y perde bébé Harry), Lily est aussitôt emmenée par une bande de médicomage.

"Maaac! Ne me laisse pas! Et vous sortez vos sales de pattes de là! Mac, viens avec moi, ne me laisse pas toute seule.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Lily, tout va bien se passer.

\- Non, ça ne va pas aller. Mon mari n'est pas là, mon bébé arrive et mon mari n'est pas là. Docteur, j'vous en prie, je veux qu'elle reste avec moi.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas madame Potter, tout va bien se passer.

\- Mais bordel! Vous allez arrêter de me dire que tout va bien se passer! Alors vous la bouclez, et vous filez une de vos robes toute bleues à cette femme. Si mon mari ne peut pas être là, alors la marraine de mon enfant le sera!

Hein? La marraine? Quoi?"

Ok, un point partout, balle au centre. Lily vient de me boucler le clapet. Moi, Mackenzie Tallis, je vais être la marraine d'Harry Potter. Ben merde alors…

Encore sous le choc, j'enfile une blouse bleue et attrape la main de Lily.

"C'est bon Lily, je ne vais nulle part. Je reste avec toi, jusqu'à ce que James arrive, je reste avec toi."

Les médicomages nous emmènent dans une petite salle, au milieu de laquelle trône l'engin de torture. Lily s'y installe tant bien que mal, et je m'écarte pour laisser la sage femme l'ausculter.

"Bien madame, le col est bien ouvert, vos contractions sont rapprochées, on va pouvoir se mettre au travail.

\- Déjà? Mais on m'avait dit que ça prenait des heures!

\- Pas chez tout le monde madame. En l'occurrence, le vôtre est pressé d'arriver. "

Bon, on est bien là, non? Harry se pointe à toute blinde, Lily est au bord de l'explosion, et moi, je ne gère absolument plus rien. En fait, pour être même très claire, mon cerveau s'est fait la malle.

C'est le moment que choisit la copine (ouai, en l'espace de quelques secondes, Lily est devenue ma copine) pour me choper la mimine et serrer très très fort. Je crois même avoir entendu un ou deux métatarse… métacarpes, bref, un ou deux os de ma main craquer. Les yeux larmoyants, le visage tout rouge et transpirant, les cheveux collés à la nuque, elle me supplie alors de ne pas l'abandonner. Comment voulez-vous que je résiste à ça? Alors même si je trouve ça hautement dégueu, même si je n'ai rien à faire là, même si je préfère être à dix milles kilomètres de là, et bien je reste. Alors je ressers mes doigts (ou ce qu'il en reste) autour de sa main, et colle sur ma figure un sourire confiant.

" Allez ma belle, au boulot! Ton bébé veut sortir, alors il va falloir l'aider."

Sur ce, je m'installe à ses côtés, mon hachis de mimine toujours dans sa tenaille à elle. Et s'en suit un interminable moment de couinement, pleurement, gémissement, et encouragement. Au bout d'un moment, la sage femme annonce que ça y est, on y est presque. Tirant alors au maximum sur le bras de ma copine (ben ouai, ma main est toujours prise en otage), je me penche vers l'endroit stratégique de l'action.

" Lilyyyy, je vois des cheveux! Ton bébé a des cheveux!"

Sans blagues.

Et puis…

" Lilyyy, je vois la tête, ça y est! Il a une tête Lily!"

Ouai, moi aussi je m'impressionne d'autant de crétinisme.

Et puis enfin, le bébé sort, tout rouge, tout blanc, tout énervé d'être sorti de sa piscine chauffée perso. Mon dieu, Harry Potter est né.

A partir de ce moment là, je n'existe plus. Lily n'a d'yeux que pour son petit bout d'homme braillard.

Alors, je m'éclipse discrètement, pour aller retirer cette fichue blouse qui me fait ressembler à un schtroumpf en goguette. En chemin, je me retrouve en face de toute la clique venue soutenir James, lequel se trouve être encore plus ébouriffé que d'habitude et au bord de la crise de panique.

"Mac! Où est Lily? Dis-moi qu'elle va bien? Où est-elle? Et le bébé?

\- Relax Jay jay. Ta Lily, je m'en suis occupée. Tout s'est bien passé, elle est encore en salle de travail avec la sage femme, et ton fils est en pleine forme. J'ai tout compté, il ne lui manque rien et il n'a pas de trucs en trop.

\- Elle a déjà accouché?

\- Ben il faut dire que t'es un poil en retard, mon chou, et que ton fiston était pressé. Profites en qu'elle est encore dans sa bulle de bonheur, ça sera plus facile pour te faire pardonner.

\- Merci du conseil.

\- Allez courage mon grand."

Lily est sortie de Ste Mangouste deux jours plus tard, et Harry a été baptisé peu de temps après. Comme Lily l'avait dit, j'étais donc la marraine, et bien sûr, Sirius était le parrain. J'avoue, quand j'ai tenu cette petite chose dans mes bras, et qu'il m'a regardé de ses grands yeux verts crapaud du matin, j'ai eu les larmes aux yeux. De penser à tout ce qui va lui arriver avant ses vingt ans, ça me brise le cœur. Mais ses sourires, ses gazouillis et ses regards confiants ont réussi le challenge de me faire oublier tout ça, et de le regarder comme n'importe quel petit garçon.

Depuis ce jour là, je passe une bonne partie de mon temps à gagatiser. Si je ne suis pas chez les Potter à poupounier Harry, c'est que je suis au boulot, et même quand, parfois, je suis chez moi, je passe mon temps à inonder les copines (Jude et Alice) de photo du bébé, et à leur raconter son évolution. Alice, avec sa finesse habituelle, dit que j'en fais des caisses, et peut être que c'est vrai, mais ce petit bout de chou, que pourtant je connais depuis des années, et dont je connais le futur, m'a transformée en guimauve. C'est plus fort que moi. Je m'y étais préparé, mais pourtant, je me suis fait avoir par ses grands yeux myopes et son sourire édenté (sexy dis comme ça, hein?). Cet enfant n'est plus seulement Harry Potter, il est devenu le fils de mes meilleurs amis, mon filleul, un bébé d'amour. Bref, c'est clair, je suis conquise. Même Sirius en est jaloux. Et pourtant, il est complètement dingue de ce petit bout.

L'autre jour, alors que j'étais (encore) chez les Potter, à faire des câlins à mon filleul, Sirius a débarqué avec James. Leur journée de boulot était terminée, et Sirius sait qu'il est inutile de me chercher à l'appart, il me trouvera forcément avec Lily et le petit.

"Et regarde qui c'est qui est là? C'est papa, avec Sirius. Ouuuh, Sirius est tout ronchon dis donc, tu as vu? Il fait les gros yeux et il boude.

\- Au lieu de dire des bêtises, donne moi mon filleul que j'en profite un peu aussi."

Ce soir là, alors que Sirius continuait à bouder, je suis venue me blottir contre lui.

"Tu boudes encore? C'est parce que je monopolise trop Harry, c'est ça?

\- Non.

\- Alors quoi?

\- (soupir) et moi alors? Quand est ce que je peux profiter un peu de toi? T'es plus jamais là, tu passes tout ton temps là-bas avec le bébé. Moi aussi je l'aime ce petit, mais c'est pas le nôtre, et je préfère passer du temps avec toi qu'avec lui.

\- Je suis désolée Sirius. Mais tu sais quoi? J'ai une super idée pour me faire pardonner"

Ai-je dit en faisant remonter tout doucement ma main sous son pull. L'homme a continué de bouder, même si j'ai bien senti quelques tressaillements. Je crois qu'il m'en veut pour de vrai. Alors ma seconde main vint rejoindre la seconde, et mes lèvres se sont posées sur la peau fine de son cou. La chair est faible, et c'est dans un faible soupir que Sirius m'a prise dans ses bras avant de me jeter sur le canapé.

Le lendemain, Sirius ne boudait plus, et moi j'ai promis de passer plus de temps avec lui et moins de temps chez les Potter. Et les choses ont repris leur cours.

Et puis, il y a eu ce moment. Ce moment précis où je me suis dit, voilà, là, maintenant, ça fait un an. Un an pile poil que je me suis retrouvée un quinze août, sous le buffet de mariage de James et Lily. Un an que ma vie a basculé. Parfois, je me demande encore si tout ça n'est qu'un rêve.

Septembre.

Du côté de l'Ordre, les choses empirent. Les attaques se multiplient. Pas vraiment des attaques importantes ou évidentes, plutôt des escarmouches, des commandos. Des sorciers et des sorcières disparaissent tous les jours, et la marque verte apparaît de plus en plus souvent au dessus des maisons. Le ministère a enfin réagit, la Grande Bretagne magique est en guerre. Mais c'est un peu tard, les fidèles de Voldemort ont déjà fait beaucoup de dégâts. L'Ordre continue de se rebeller, et de nouveaux membres arrivent. Mais trop peu. Et bien souvent, on ne leur accorde qu'une confiance limitée. Le soupçon s'installe, la méfiance est de mise. L'Ordre est enfin sûr de la présence d'un espion dans ses rangs, tout le monde craint pour sa vie. Quand à moi, bien que je sois relativement tenue à l'écart de tout ça par Sirius, je ne me sens quand même pas tranquille. En partant tous les matins au boulot, je ne peux m'empêcher de me retourner dans la rue, de sursauter à chaque bruissement. A chaque fois que la clochette de la porte sonne, je me tends, sur le qui-vive, scrutant le client pour tenter de savoir de quel côté il est.

Avec les informations que Pettigrow transmet à son maître, plusieurs personnes ont déjà été repérées et assassinées chez elles. C'est ainsi qu'un jour, j'ai appris dans les journaux le meurtre affreux des frères Prewett. Bien que ne les connaissant pas, j'ai eu une pensée pour Molly, qui venait de perdre ses deux grand-frères. C'est pourquoi, le jour où Sirius est venu me dire qu'il allait déménager, je lui ai proposé de venir vivre avec moi. Pettigrow n'est jamais venu ici, il ne connaît pas l'adresse. Il est clair que je prends des risques. Si jamais Sirius est suivi ou trahi, je serai également du nombre des victimes. Mais qu'importe. Comme je l'ai alors dit à Sirius, j'appartiens désormais à son monde, que ce soit pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.

Octobre.

Halloween est là. Il y a un an, on faisait le fête, j'embrassais Sirius, je dansais avec James, on respirait le bonheur. Mais je sais. Je sais qu'il ne nous reste désormais plus qu'une année avant l'enfer, mon enfer. Sirius voit bien de temps en temps que je ne ris pas aussi fort qu'avant, et que mes sourires sont forcés. Il voit bien que mon esprit est ailleurs, et que parfois, mes joues sont striées du rouge laissé par mes larmes. Il voit bien, et il sait qu'il ne peut rien faire. Je crois qu'il a compris que des choses horribles vont arriver, que bien sûr je les connais, et que je ne peux pas lui en parler. Alors il ne dit rien, et il me sert fort contre lui.

Aujourd'hui, donc, c'est Halloween. En me levant ce matin, je constate que je suis seule dans l'appart. Sirius m'a laissé un parchemin sur le plateau du petit-déjeuner (qu'il a pris soin de préparer avant de partir). Il me dit qu'il doit y aller, le bureau des Aurors l'envoie sur une affaire de protection de maison, qu'il ne rentrera pas tard, qu'il me retrouvera directement chez les Potter, qu'il m'embrasse et qu'il m'aime. Ces mots sur le papier me tirent un sourire, mais très vite les coins de mes lèvres retombent. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'est Halloween. Alors je pleure, un peu. Je peux bien, avec un jour comme aujourd'hui. Et je noie mon café de mes larmes. Beurk, il va plus être bon après ça.

Heureusement, Jude et Alice débarquent sans prévenir à ce moment là.

"Merde, les filles, je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas débarquer comme ça chez moi!

\- Mais tu nous as donné une clef, c'est bien pour qu'on puisse rentrer.

\- Oui, s'il m'arrive quelque chose. Pas quand tout va bien! Je ne sais pas, j'aurai pu être en train de m'envoyer en l'air avec Sirius!

\- Oh, t'inquiète pas, c'est déjà arrivé une fois, et vous ne vous êtes rendus compte de rien.

\- Quoi?

\- Hum, bref. On est là parce qu'on trouvait que tu n'avais pas la pêche en ce moment, et je vois qu'on est bien tombée. Qu'est ce qui te met dans cet état ma bichette?

\- Non, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas Aly.

\- Tu te fous de not' gueule? S'il te plait Mac, ne nous prend pas pour des patates. On n'est pas des étrangères, on est tes amies.

\- Je vous prends pas pour des patates, c'est juste que… j'ai pas le droit de vous en parler.

\- T'inquiète va, on a deviné un paquet de choses. Laisse-moi résumer. J'imagine que quelque chose se prépare. Quelque chose d'énorme, de terrifiant. Quelque chose de grave. Et que ça arrive à grand pas, et tu ne peux rien y faire, rien y changer, et ça te rend malade. J'me trompe?

\- Pas vraiment. Mais, Jude, ce qui est le plus terrible, c'est que je ne peux pas leur dire, que je ne peux en parler à personne. Je sais ce qui va arriver, et je n'ai pas envie de le vivre, je n'ai pas envie que ça arrive. Et je ne peux rien y faire. Et ça, je n'arrive pas à l'oublier, à faire semblant tout le temps.

\- Personne ne te demandera d'oublier et de faire semblant, Mac. Tu sais des choses, et ça fait partie de toi. Je sais que tu ne peux pas nous en parler, mais au moins, tu peux nous parler de ce que tu ressens. J'imagine que cette histoire ne nous concerne pas, alors justement, lâche toi, même si c'est à demi-mot.

\- Merci les filles, vous êtes vraiment des amies précieuses.

\- Bon, donc maintenant, place aux joyeusetés qui vont te remonter le moral. Tu te déguises en quoi?"

C'est seulement à ce moment que je m'aperçois que mes copines sont affublées d'ailes d'ange pour l'une et de cornes de diablesse pour l'autre.

Avec leur bonne humeur, leur insouciance et leur gaieté, elles réussissent rapidement à me changer les idées. Résultat, je me retrouve affublée d'un costume de prêtresse vaudou. Si si, avec la tête réduite à la ceinture et tout le toutim. Obligation d'aller travailler comme ça. Je vais avoir l'air malin, tiens. Remarque, avec un peu de chance, vu les gens chelous qui se baladent sur le chemin de traverse, je passerai inaperçue.

Mr Fleury est ravi de me voir arriver en costume. Il pense que ça fera un peu d'ambiance dans la boutique. Et puis à lui aussi ça lui change les idées. Bref, la journée se déroule sans encombre, et même si parfois j'ai quelques petits coups de mou, je repense à toutes les choses pour lesquelles je dois me réjouir, et ça me remet du baume au cœur. En sortant du boulot, je file donc directement chez les copains en utilisant le service de cheminée du ministère. En atterrissant dans le salon des Potter, je tombe sur Lily. En fait, pour éviter que n'importe qui débarque chez eux, les Potter ont installé une sécurité à leur cheminée. Seules les personnes reconnues par la dite cheminée peuvent passer, les autres sont renvoyée dans le réseau. Et de plus, ils sont automatiquement prévenus dès que leur adresse est donnée à une cheminée. Pratique, n'est ce pas? Bref, donc Lily m'attendait.

" Bonjour Lily!

\- Mac! James m'avait dit que tu arriverais directement, mais je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais si tôt.

\- Désolée. Ça t'embête? Il faut dire qu'avec les temps qui courent et le froid qui arrive, l'époque n'est pas tellement propice aux promenades de sortie de boulot.

\- Non, tu ne m'embêtes pas, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que je n'ai pas terminé de tout préparer, et Harry fait des siennes pour manger.

\- Tu veux que je prenne le relai?

\- Vas-y, ton filleul est tout à toi."

Youpi! Quand j'arrive dans la cuisine, Harry est installé dans son transat, les joues toutes rouges d'avoir pleuré, en train de mâchouiller ses doigts. Délicatement, je le sors et le cale bien confortablement dans mes bras, pendant que Lily retourne à la préparation du repas d'Halloween.

"Bah alors, môssieu Harry fait des siennes? Tu sais que si tu ne prends pas ton bib', tu ne deviendras jamais un grand garçon très fort, et adios les finales de quidditch. Tu seras tout maigrichon, encore plus que ce que tu dois être, comme Colin Crivey.

\- C'est qui ce Colin Crivey dont tu parles?

\- Oh, personne, pour l'instant. Un gosse qui sera à Poudlard avec Harry. Enfin pour l'instant, il ne doit même pas être né alors. "

Doucement, j'attrape le biberon posé sur la table, et transforme le repas en jeu. Harry sourit, laissant voir une petite dent qui point le bout de son nez. Harry sourit et ses yeux s'illuminent. Ses mains potelées se tendent, et attrapent le biberon qu'il enfourne dans sa bouche. Voilà, cible atteinte.

C'est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard, James et Sirius nous retrouvent. Harry dans mes bras, en train de téter avidement son biberon, et Lily et moi en train de le regarder tendrement. Face à ce charmant tableau, mes deux grands nigauds n'ont même plus le courage de faire du bruit et des blagues. Ils se taisent, et nous rejoignent dans notre bulle de béatitude.

Quelques heures plus tard, la fête est finie, Sirius et moi sommes rentrés chez nous, bien au chaud sous la couverture.

" Mac?

\- Hum?

\- T'en veux pas un à nous?

\- Quoi?

\- Non, rien, laisse tomber. Oublie ce que j'ai dit."

En temps normal, j'aurai peut être relevé, mais là, la question est d'ampleur. Un bébé. Je n'y avais jamais songé. Et je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée.

Décembre.

C'est Noël. Cette année, on le fête chez nous, donc Sirius et moi sommes en train de finaliser les derniers préparatifs. La déco est presque terminée, le repas de chez le traiteur a été livré, le sapin décoré et les cadeaux presque tous emballés.

Sirius se trimballe depuis ce matin avec un bonnet de père Noël vissé sur le crâne, en chantant des chants de noël. Au début, c'était marrant, après c'était mignon, maintenant c'est juste agaçant. Heureusement que les copains ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

Une heure plus tard, la soirée est lancée. James me suit partout en m'asticotant et en mettant à rude épreuve la jalousie de mon chéri. Ce mec est une plaie, mais qu'est ce qu'on rigole avec lui. Lily nous observait en riant, tout en gardant un œil sur bébé Harry qui est hypnotisé par les boules du sapin. Peut être qu'il croit que ce sont des vifs d'or… Avec les tensions qui circulent au sein de l'ordre, nous n'avons pas invité Remus ni Peter. Rapport à Peter, ça me soulage, j'aurai été embêtée qu'il sache où j'habite. Pour Remus, ça me fait de la peine de l'imaginer tout seul chez lui pour les fêtes. Alors je me suis promis de passer le voir demain, et en attendant, je lui ai fait parvenir son petit cadeau par hibou postal.

Inutile de dire qu'on a terminé la soirée plus qu'éméchés, sauf Lily qui est une adulte responsable et raisonnable (gnagnagna) et qui en plus, a un bébé à surveiller… bon là, d'accord, elle a raison. Ça fait du bien autant de bonheur et de joie par les temps qui courent. A Harry, on a offert une peluche Patmol, il a adoré, James aussi, et Sirius avait les larmes aux yeux de voir le bambin serrer son nouveau doudou contre lui. A mon grand nigaud d'amour, j'avais acheté une série de t-shirt à message, du genre "I'm sexy and I know it". De son côté, il m'a offert une superbe paire de boucle d'oreille, avec diamant et tout. Ce mec est dingue. Mais ça n'en reste pas moins un cadeau sublime.

Maintenant, la famille Potter est partie, Sirius a fichu le camp dans la chambre (vu son état, il ne m'aurait pas été d'une grande aide), quand à moi, je tente de façon plus ou moins efficace de ranger un minimum le bazar qu'on a mis dans l'appart.

Enfin, j'abandonne la partie est file me coucher. Sirius ronfle déjà comme un niffleur en pâmoison. Juste pour le plaisir de l'embêter, et pour qu'il arrête de ronfler, je lui colle mes pieds froids sur les miches. Il gigote, il grogne, il me serre contre lui, fourre son nez dans mes cheveux et marmonne:

"Je t'aime Mac."

Ce grand imbécile est vraiment un mec en or. Je ferme les yeux, prête à basculer dans les bras de Morphée, et puis…

"Mac, j'veux un bébé avec toi."

Euh…

"Epouse moi d'abord, on verra ensuite pour le bébé."

Deux secondes après, il ronfle. Deux possibilités: soit il était tout à fait conscient de ce qu'il disait, auquel cas, mon réponse est idéal parce qu'il y a peu de chance que Sirius veuille se marier… pas vrai? Soit, il est dans le pâté, auquel cas ma réponse est tout autant idéal, mais complètement inutile puisqu'il ne se souviendra de rien demain.

Bref, Sirius veut un bébé.

Janvier.

Avec Sirius, on n'avait pas reparlé de cette histoire de bébé. Je n'étais pas bien sûre de ce qu'il avait retenu de la soirée, donc autant ne pas tenter le diable.

Un jour, donc, je rentrais d'une journée de boulot particulièrement rude. Les fêtes de Noël étaient passé, la partie terne et difficile de l'hiver s'annonçait, et le froid s'était fait encore plus vif. Donc, sachant Sirius encore au ministère, et puis à l'ordre, pour un moment encore, j'ai décidé de faire directement un arrêt chez les copines d'en face. Judith était en plein cours dans son atelier. C'est sa nouvelle lubie depuis quelques temps. Elle donne des cours à un gamin qu'elle trouve très doué. Et puis elle aime bien cette idée, elle dit qu'il faut transmettre son savoir, son talent.

Bref, Alice et moi nous sommes donc installé dans la cuisine, plus ou moins à portée de voix de l'atelier quand même.

"Oula, viens par là ma belle, je vois qu'il y a quelque chose qui te chiffonne. Raconte moi tout, je vais aller te faire un thé.

\- Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer. Le soir de Noël, on était tous un peu… bref, on n'était pas frais. Et au moment de s'endormir, Sirius m'a dit qu'il voulait un enfant.

\- Ohooooh.

\- Pour moi, ça serait plutôt un ohoh.

\- Que veux-tu dire?

\- Et bien, je n'ai jamais envisagé la suite.

\- Quelle suite?

\- Alice, ne te fais pas plus sotte que tu ne l'es. Tu devines beaucoup de chose, il me semble évident que tu as compris que les terribles évènements qui se préparent concernent Sirius et les Potter.

\- Hum, disons que je l'avais envisagé.

\- Bon et bien je te le confirme. Et je n'ai jamais… jamais envisagé quelle serait ma vie après eux. En fait, je n'ai à aucun moment envisagé que je puisse avoir une vie après eux.

\- Continue.

\- Alors un bébé… avec Sirius… alors que je ne sais pas où je serai, je ne sais rien de la suite… surtout que Sirius n'est pas sensé avoir d'enfant dans l'histoire originale. Si par son existence cet enfant changeait tout?

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de cette histoire de changement. Pour moi, tu aurais dû dès le départ faire comme tu voulais et tenter de sauver ceux que tu aimes.

\- Je ne peux pas. Et je ne sais même pas si je serai capable d'élever cet enfant sans Sirius!

\- Ok, tu arrêtes maintenant. Tu aimes Sirius?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Tu rêves d'une vie avec lui? Tu veux avoir ses enfants?

\- Dans un monde idéal, oui.

\- Alors pourquoi reculer? Cet homme t'aime, tu l'aimes aussi. De toute évidence, son destin est tout tracé et il ne sera pas rose. Alors profites en tant qu'il est là! Et comme ça, le jour où il ne sera plus là, il te restera un petit bout de lui, un témoignage qu'il y a eu quelque chose, que tout ça ce n'était pas du vent, que votre histoire a vraiment existé.

Tu crois?

\- Bien sûr. JUUUUDE?

\- Ouiiii?

\- Sirius veut un bébé mais Mac n'est pas sûre, t'en penses quoi?

\- Ben pourquoi elle hésite? Fonce ma grande! Et on sera les marraines de ton bébé!

\- Ben voilà. Bon, tu me promets d'y réfléchir?

\- Promis. Merci Jude. "

Après ça, je rejoins tranquillement mon appart. Il commence à être tard, j'ai beaucoup traîné chez les filles.

Quand je franchis le seuil, je suis aussitôt attirée en avant et serrée à étouffer dans une paire de bras.

" Mais bordel, t'étais où? J'étais mort de trouille qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose!

\- Sirius? Mais tu ne devrais pas être encore en train de bosser?

\- J'ai pris mon après midi. Bon, tu fichais quoi?

\- Je suis allée prendre un thé chez Jude et Aly en rentrant. Je n'y serais pas allée si j'avais su que tu étais déjà rentré. Mais, c'est quoi tout ça?"

Autour de moi, je me rends compte qu'il y a des bougies partout, que la table est mise, le champagne et les chandeliers sortis, et que le sol est jonché de pétales de rose jusque vers la chambre.

" Ça te plait?

\- Bien sûr, c'est très beau. Oh Sirius je suis vraiment désolée, si j'avais su, je n'aurai pas traîné autant, je…

\- Mac…"

Et voilà le garçon qui se mets à genoux devant moi, enfin, un genou seulement, et sort de sa poche un écrin en velours cramoisi.

" Epouse-moi Mac.

\- Ça dépend, la bague vaut le coup si je dois un jour la revendre?

\- Hein?

\- Je plaisante. Evidemment que je veux t'épouser. "

J'avoue que je ne sais pas bien ce qui m'a pris là, mais ce qui compte c'est que je sois heureuse, et que Sirius le soit aussi. Jamais je n'avais imaginé que Sirius puisse un jour vouloir se marier. Et jamais je n'avais imaginé vouloir me marier également. Mais peut être est-ce le discours de Jude, ou bien l'atmosphère dangereuse de l'époque, ou tout simplement parce que c'est Sirius, je ne sais pas, mais toujours est-il que me voilà fiancée. Pourtant, il me reste une chose à éclaircir.

" Sirius? Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai répondu le soir de Noël?

\- … non."

Mais à son regard pétillant, je devine que ma réponse n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

"C'est pour ça que tu veux qu'on se marie? Juste pour cette histoire de bébé?

\- Mac, non. J'avais très envie de ça, et j'ai très envie de fonder une famille avec toi, mais je n'étais pas sûr de comment tu prendrais la chose alors…

\- Tu t'en sors bien. Bon, et concernant cette histoire de bébé… j'espère que tu as prévu un menu aphrodisiaque, parce qu'il va falloir s'entraîner… beaucoup."

Bref, je suis fiancée ET je vais peut être avoir un bébé. On me l'aurait dit l'année dernière, j'aurais ri à m'en casser les côtes.

Fin Mars.

Sirius et moi continuons à nos essais bébé. Mais il rentre souvent crevé, et la situation actuelle ne se prête pas trop aux joyeusetés. En lisant la Gazette du sorcier, j'ai vu que Dolohov et Karkaroff avaient été arrêtés par les aurors, et envoyé directement à Azkaban. Et Rosier et Wilkes ont été abattus. Les aurors et l'Ordre commencent à reprendre du poil de la bête, c'est bien. La guerre va bientôt arriver à son paroxysme et tout sera bientôt fini.

Nous sommes le vingt sept du mois, et c'est l'anniversaire de James. Lily nous a invités à la maison pour manger. Quand les Potter nous ouvrent la porte, on tombe sur un James surexcité, pire qu'une puce sous acide.

" Ça y est! Il a réussi!

\- Bonjour super copain. De quoi ça s'agit? Ton nain de jardin a réussi à attraper ses crottes de nez avec ses pieds?

\- Ce n'est pas un nain de jardin, c'est un gnome. Et non, ce n'est pas ça.

\- Ton peigne a réussi à coiffer tes cheveux? Ah non, autant pour moi, c'est pas ça non plus a vue de nez. Ton miroir t'as dit que t'étais devenu le roi de la blagounette?

\- Gnagna. Et ben pour la peine, je vous dirais rien du tout.

\- Allez vas-y Jay jay promis, je me tais, et j'écoute ce que tu crèves d'envie de me dire.

\- C'est Harry!

\- Quoi Harry? T'as réussi à le coiffer?

\- Hein? Quoi? Mais non. Mac, t'avais promis.

\- Pardon, c'était plus fort que moi.

\- Il a réussi à attraper son doudou Paddy qui était tombé par terre.

\- … Ah.

\- En le faisant léviter.

\- Aaah! Trop fort, mon filleul est trop fort! "

Sur ce, on s'est trouvé tous les deux à pousser Jamie de l'entrée pour aller récupérer notre petite merveille et gagatiser un bon coup devant ses progrès.

S'en est suivi l'habituel gâteau d'anniversaire à la crème de citrouille, les bougies sur le bordel, le cadeau, tout ça, tout ça. Bref, c'était un joli anniversaire, même si nous étions les seuls invités. Je voyais bien que James et Sirius évitaient de parler de l'Ordre, de la situation, etc. Parfois, ça m'agace qu'ils veuillent me protéger de tout ça à ce point. Je les comprends, mais j'ai aussi envie de partager tout ça avec eux. Enfin bref, c'est ainsi.

Avril.

Aujourd'hui, je me suis mariée. Je sais, c'est dingue. Et le pire dans cette affaire, c'est que j'ai épousé Sirius Black… nan mais Sirius Black, quoi! Si je ne connaissais pas l'issue de cette histoire, je pourrai croire à un rêve. Malheureusement… Mais ce n'est pas important aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui, ce qui compte, c'est notre bonheur.

Pour le mariage, Sirius préférait quelque chose d'intime, sans compter que par les temps qui courent, il ne voulait pas que trop de monde soit au courant qu'il avait désormais un gros point faible: moi. Quand à moi, je ne connais pas grand monde, alors de toute manière… On a donc décidé de faire un passage rapide devant le mage avec nos témoins, et de filer au restau ensuite. Sirius a demandé à James et Lily d'être ses témoins, et moi j'ai demandé à Jude et Aly.

Totalement noyée d'émotions, j'avoue ne pas avoir gardé beaucoup de souvenirs. Je me souviens des mots fatidiques que nous avons prononcés, de nos alliances brillant à nos doigts, de James faisant le fou encore plus que d'habitude pour ne pas montrer qu'il était ému. Je me souviens de Lily essuyant discrètement ses larmes dans le petit costume de Harry, de Jude et Alice se tenant la main très fort. J'aurai voulu que Remus soit là, mais Sirius n'a pas voulu. Il est devenu très soupçonneux envers ses anciens camarades, et n'a pas voulu m'exposer plus que ça. Je me souviens aussi du flash de la photo, je me souviens d'avoir beaucoup souris, et beaucoup ris. C'était une belle journée, une belle soirée, et une belle nuit.

Bref, je suis devenue une Black.

Juin.

Harry a réussi à faire ses premiers pas, ça y est. Lily était fière comme une maman poux? Une pouxe? Une poute? Bref, Lily était très fière, telle la maman fière. Quand à James, chaque progrès de sa progéniture l'expédie directement sur la planète dingo. Bref, ce jour là, les Potter ont débarqué chez nous et n'ont pas lâché leur gamin jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse quelques pas devant nous.

Cette famille est complètement dingue, c'est clair. Et je me dis que si Harry pouvait grandir avec eux, il finirait gravement atteint. Mais ce sont mes foldingues, et je les adore. Mon chéri et mon poto foldingue ont ainsi décidé dans la foulée d'aller squatter les champs de Godric's Hollow et de me faire monter sur un balai. On en avait parlé il y a une éternité maintenant, et on ne l'avait jamais fait.

Par transplanage d'escorte, nous voilà tous arrivés en moins de deux en pleine campagne, au milieu de nulle part. L'endroit et calme et paisible. Sirius ayant pensé à embarqué deux balais avant de partir, les voilà en train de s'installer sur leur bout de bois. James, décidé, donne un bon coup de pied dans le sol et se retrouve très vite à quelques mètres au dessus de nous. Un petit moment, je le regarde, en tentant de contrôler le tremblement des mes mains. J'ai toujours crevé d'envie de monter un jour sur un balai volant, pourtant aujourd'hui je n'arrive pas à maîtriser les battements frénétiques de mon cœur. Excitation, peur, peut être un peu des deux, bref, je suis pire que tout. Gentiment, Sirius attrape ma main et me tire vers lui. Avec délicatesse, il m'installe devant lui, à califourchon sur le balai. Tout en me glissant à l'oreille des conseils et des mots réconfortants, il donne un léger dans le sol et voilà le balai qui s'élève doucement.

" Tu vas doucement, hein? Pas de looping et tout ça!

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu reviendras sur la terre ferme en un sol morceau. Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer. Penche-toi un peu sur le manche du balai, voilà, comme ça. Tu te sentiras plus stable. Ne t'inquiète pas, je maîtrise. "

Et c'est parti. Impossible de mettre des mots sur cette expérience. C'était beau, c'était grand, c'était la liberté. C'était le vent dans les cheveux, c'était la maîtrise parfaite de Sirius, c'était sa chaleur dans mon dos, c'était aussi le monde à mes pieds, le froid dans mes yeux, faisant dégouliner les larmes sur mes joues, c'était mon cœur prêt à exploser tellement c'était bon.

Quand mes pieds retrouvent la fermeté du sol, mon cœur bat toujours aussi vite et mes mains tremblent toujours autant, mais plus de peur, il ne reste que le bonheur et l'excitation du moment.

Juillet.

Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Harry. Mini Potter fête ses un an. Sirius et moi lui avons acheté un mini balai pour enfant, un truc qui ne s'élève pas bien haut et qui ne va pas très vite. Mais pour un enfant de un an, c'est amplement suffisant. Il fait chaud, il fait beau, et nous allons faire un pique nique dans la campagne anglaise. Jude et Aly sont invitées, et nous préparons donc tous nos petites affaires pour ce bel après midi. Pendant que Sirius termine d'emballer le balai, je tente de faire tenir mon chapeau sur ma tête. Ben oui, tant qu'à aller faire un pique nique dans la campagne anglaise, j'ai décidé de me la péter et de sortir mon chapeau à large bord et ruban, pour que ça soit raccord avec l'esprit de la journée.

C'est donc affublée de mon grand chapeau de paille que je débarque au milieu de la prairie où nous attendent le reste de la bande. Remus et Peter sont de la partie pour cette fois-ci.

En me voyant, bébé Harry se met à glousser et tend ses petites mains grassouillettes vers moi. Ravie de retrouver mon petit bonhomme, je m'accroupis et tends mes bras pour qu'il vienne se jeter dedans. Sa démarche est encore un peu bancale, et rapidement, il se laisse tomber contre moi. Je le couvre de bisous, mais lui ne veut qu'une chose, mon chapeau, que je lui abandonne (momentanément) de bon cœur. Le gosse est ravi avec ça sur la tête, c'est quinze fois trop grand, mais il est content. Evidemment, mon chapeau finit par être chipé par super copain, qui se met à gambader tel le chevreuil en goguette autour de nous. Quelque part, ça me rassure. Jay a beau avoir pris du plomb dans la cervelle et être devenu un peu plus raisonnable, il reste malgré tout cette grande nouille que j'adore.

La nouille finit donc par se calmer, mon chapeau se retrouve à nouveau sur ma tête, et le pique-nique peut commencer. Le ciel est bleu, le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent, et nous avons du saucisson français et des scones à manger, que demander de plus? Un peu de Muse peut être?

Après le repas, Lily sort du panier à pique-nique un immense gâteau à la crème, recouvert de bougie. Harry est aux anges, mais à bout de force. Un soufflage de bougie plus tard, bébé Harry se retrouver endormi à l'ombre d'un arbre, et nous, on attaque le gâteau.

Le temps que le môme se réveille, nous partons vaquer à nos occupations. Peter, Alice et James s'en vont faire quelques passes de quidditch, pendant que Lily et Jude discutent art avec Remus. De mon côté, j'embarque mon amoureux derrière un arbre. Dans notre coin, un peu cachés et à l'écart de tout le monde, nous profitons de ces quelques instants de solitude pour se faire des bisous. J'aime bien quand Sirius me fait des bisous et me chatouille le coup avec son nez. J'ai l'impression d'être redevenue une adolescente. Je lui en fais la remarque, ce qui le fait rire doucement. Prenant alors sa baguette dans sa poche arrière (les leçons de Maugrey n'ont vraiment servies à rien on dirait), il grave dans le tronc de l'arbre nos deux initiales dans un cœur. C'est mignon, c'est tarte, c'est dégoulinant de guimauve, mais…Arf, c'est Sirius qui le fait, alors je m'en bats l'œil avec une patte de magyar à pointe. Me serrant contre lui, je respire à fond son odeur et approche ma bouche de son oreille. J'attendais le bon moment, et c'est le bon moment. Et tant pis si je change le futur, JKR n'aura qu'à écrire un autre bouquin.

"Sirius…

\- Mmmh?

\- Il va falloir qu'on trouve un appartement plus grand.

\- Tu envisages de te faire faire un dressing ou quoi?

\- Dit celui qui a quinze fois plus de fringues que moi. Non, c'est juste qu'il va nous falloir une chambre en plus… une petite chambre, avec un tout petit lit…

\- C'est vrai? Tu en es sûre?

\- Affirmatif, j'ai fait confirmer à Sainte Mangouste.

\- Mac, je t'aime.

\- Je sais."

C'est donc officiel, je vais devenir Maman. Si ma mère me voyait, elle me collerait une de ces baffes dans la tronche! Je l'entends d'ici " Ma fille, tu es folle! Un bébé, alors que tu n'as que 21 ans! Mais tu es encore un bébé toi-même! Et tes études, hein? Qu'est ce que tu vas faire avec un bébé, l'amener en cours? ". Mais je ne fais plus mes études. Et je me suis mariée. Et il ne reste que peu de temps à en profiter. Alors j'ai fait un bébé.


	10. Endlessly

31 Octobre 1981.

Ce matin, je me suis réveillée la boule au ventre. Voilà, c'est là, c'est le jour. LE jour où tout va changer, LE jour où je vais tout perdre, LE jour que je ne voulais pas voir arriver.

Sirius est venu me réveiller en douceur, déposant sur ma bouche et sur mon ventre légèrement arrondi de tendres baisers. Je suis maintenant enceinte de quatre mois. Sirius a déjà décidé que ce serait une fille, une petite puce qui aimera son papa sans condition pour toute sa vie. Fille ou garçon, je m'en fiche, j'aimerai juste qu'il ressemble à son papa.

Sirius est heureux, il m'embrasse, me murmure de jolies choses en me regardant dans les yeux et plonge son nez dans mes cheveux pour respirer leur odeur. Mon mari est heureux, et pas moi. Alors je ferme les yeux, je monte un mur dans mon cœur et dans ma tête, un mur solide autour du malheur et du désespoir qui m'attendent. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je suis prête à faire face avec le sourire et la bonne humeur qu'on attend de moi. Un vrai petit soldat.

Après ce moment câlin, je me lève pour un moment plus câlin encore sous la douche. Je vis cette journée, ces moments, avec une passion désespérée. Une fois propre (et repue d'amour), je m'attaque au petit déjeuner. Sans cesse je le regarde, je le touche. Sans cesse mes yeux se posent sur la photo que nous avons prise le jour de notre mariage. Le sourire de Lily, la main de James dans ses cheveux, le regard d'Harry. J'engrange, je fais le plein avant de les voir partir. Je fais le plein pour ne pas regretter, dans une vaine tentative pour qu'ils me manquent un peu moins vite.

Au moment de partir travailler, il m'est très difficile de me séparer de lui, de le voir partir. J'aurai voulu passer ma journée à me lover contre lui, à l'aimer, encore et encore, jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. "Tout va bien?" me dit-il. "Oui, oui" que je lui réponds. "Je t'aime". Je pourrais passer ma journée à le répéter, pour que ce soit les derniers mots qu'il emporte avec lui pour les douze ans à venir.

Midi. J'ai passé ma matinée la tête ailleurs. J'ai fait tomber tellement de livres et d'encriers que mon patron a fini par me regarder bizarrement et par me demander de faire une pause. Mais il fallait que je continue, que je m'occupe l'esprit et les mains. Sans cesse, j'ai eu envie d'envoyer une lettre à James, pour leur dire de partir, vite, de s'enfuir, que Peter est le traitre, qu'ils vont mourir ce soir. J'ai commencé des dizaines de lettre, et c'est tout autant de parchemins qui sont partis au feu. Pour tenir, je dois me dire sans arrêt que je ne dois pas modifier le futur, que l'histoire ne doit pas changer. Je suis assise dans l'arrière boutique. Sirius doit passez me chercher pour qu'on aille déjeuner ensemble.

Quand enfin il arrive, je reste assise, et je le regarde approcher. Il est beau. Il me prend la main, m'embrasse et m'entraîne sur le chemin de traverse. Nous passons dans le Londres moldu, Sirius aime bien aller de ce côté. Durant tout le trajet, je me tais, je l'écoute, j'écoute sa voix, son rire si semblable à un aboiement, je l'écoute et je continue d'engranger les souvenirs.

Du repas, je ne mange presque rien, le minimum pour faire plaisir à Sirius, pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète. Je lui dis que le bébé me met l'estomac en vrac et que je n'ai pas faim. Maintenant que j'ai parlé du bébé, le voilà tout rêveur. Il est heureux mon mari, heureux de cette petite vie que se développe dans mon utérus, heureux d'en être l'auteur. Alors il fait des projets. Il voudrait bien qu'elle s'appelle Desdémone, au moins en second prénom (heureusement, sinon merci pour la gosse). Moi je voudrais bien Olivia. Olivia Desdémone Black. Et si c'est un garçon? Sirius a tranché, ce ne sera pas un garçon. Moi je sais que si c'est un garçon, il s'appellera James Regulus Black. Demain, me dit-il, il a posé un jour de congé, comme ça on pourra aller faire du shopping bébé. Il envisage de peindre la chambre en blanc et doré. Si je l'écoutais, il y mettrait du rouge en pagaille. Mais du rouge, dans une chambre de bébé, c'est trop vif. Alors il se contente du doré. Et puis, il voudrait un mobile de vif d'or. Parce que sa fille fera du quidditch, c'est sûr. Et sur sa literie, il voudrait bien faire broder le blason des Gryffondor, parce que sa fille ira à Gryffondor évidemment.

Et puis il est l'heure de repartir, de retourner chacun de son côté. Tout en marchant, je garde sa main serrée dans la mienne, de peur qu'il s'en aille. Je la serre très fort. Je t'aime, encore une fois, peut être la dernière. Et puis je reste là, plantée sur le côté de la rue, incapable de le quitter des yeux alors qu'il rejoint les locaux des aurors au ministère. Quand enfin il disparaît, je peux pousser la porte de la librairie.

L'après midi se passe comme dans un brouillard opaque. Je suis à l'ouest, incapable de restée attentive à mes clients, incapable de bouger de derrière ma caisse. L'air me semble chargé, irrespirable, les livres trop lourds à soulever, mon corps trop dur à maintenir droit. Fleury finit par me renvoyer chez moi. Heureusement que l'excuse du bébé est facile. Alors je rentre chez moi, trainant des pieds, avançant péniblement. Sirius et moi n'avons pas encore déménagé. Je sais qu'il a toujours sa maison, qu'il a achetée en sortant de Poudlard. Et je sais que je pourrai toujours y aller… après. Mais pour le moment, je veux rester là, encore un peu, là, dans notre nid douillet et secret, près de mes amies. C'est d'ailleurs vers elle que je vais, que je me traîne.

Quand Jude ouvre la porte, ses yeux s'agrandissent, son souffle se coupe, mais elle ne dit rien. Je ne dois pas être belle à voir. Ici, il n'y a personne à qui faire croire que tout va bien, ici, je peux défaire mon mur de pierre. En silence, elle me laisse m'installer et me prépare une tasse de thé fumante. " C'est pour aujourd'hui?" Incapable de parler, je hoche la tête. Elle ne me demande pas si ça va, elle ne dit rien, elle pose juste sa main sur la mienne et sert fort, très fort.

De cette étreinte, je puise un peu de force. Il faut que je me repose, que je dorme, j'ai l'air épuisé. Jude est catégorique. Et hors de question que je rentre chez moi dans cet état là. Alors, comme une mère, elle me soutient, m'aide à avancer, à me coucher sur le canapé. Elle me borde, caresse mes cheveux, mon front.

Lorsque je me réveille, la nuit est tombée. Je me redresse et rassemble mes affaires pour partir. Jude accourt. Elle me dit qu'elle a laissé un mot à Sirius sur ma porte d'entrée, mais qu'il n'est pas encore revenu du ministère. Peut être qu'il travaille tard ce soir. Mais quand je regarde ma montre, je constate qu'il est vraiment tard. Alors mon cœur se glace, mon sang s'arrête dans mes veines. Mes yeux embués se posent sur mon amie. Je vois bien qu'elle ne sait pas quoi faire, qu'elle ne sait pas quoi dire. Parce qu'il n'y a rien à faire et rien à dire.

" Jude, je ne peux pas…

\- Tu ne peux pas quoi?

\- Je ne peux pas… tant pis pour l'histoire, tant pis pour le futur, je ne peux pas. Il est surement trop tard, mais je dois y aller. Je t'en prie, je dois y aller.

\- Où?

\- A Godric's Hollow. Aide moi Jude, par pitié, aide moi."

Alors sans hésiter, elle attrape ma main et transplane. Le trajet, pourtant presque instantané, me semble durer de longues minutes. Il est tard, tellement tard. Peut être trop.

Lorsque j'arrive sur la place du village sorcier, je me mets à courir à perdre haleine vers la maison des Potter, Jude sur mes talons criant mon nom. Mais c'est fini. Tout est fini. Je le sens tout au fond de mon être.

Je me retrouve devant un tas de ruines fumantes, la tête de mort verte des mangemorts flottant eu dessus des décombres. Tout est terminé. Beaucoup de monde se trouve là. Des aurors bien sûr, les troupes d'élite, une partie de l'Ordre, mais aussi des villageois. Beaucoup de monde pleure. Mais beaucoup pleure de joie. Voldemort n'est plus. La guerre est finie.

Mais tout ça je m'en fou. De là où je suis, je peux voir ce qu'il reste de l'entrée de la maison, et dépassant de sous les débris, je vois sa main. La main de James, de mon meilleur ami. La main qu'il m'a tendue ce jour là, le jour de son mariage, il y a un peu plus de deux ans. Mon ami, le frère que je n'ai pas eu, mais que j'ai toujours voulu. Mon Jay-Jay, mon super copain, mon grand nigaud. Je sais qu'un peu plus loin, à l'étage, se trouve étendu le corps de Lily, devant le berceau vide de son fils, désormais orphelin.

Incapable du moindre geste, je reste là, immobile, figée, incapable d'affronter cette réalité à laquelle je m'étais pourtant préparée. Jude se trouve à mes côté, incapable de répéter autre chose que "c'est pas possible". Hagrid a déjà dû emmener l'enfant sur la moto de Sirius, pour le déposer devant le 4, Privet Drive. Ce qui veut dire que Sirius est déjà passé par là.

C'est le silence autour de moi qui me sort de mon état. Des aurors approchent, entourant Sirius, la baguette en avant, menaçant. Mon Sirius, mon amour. Je le vois là, entravé par des liens magiques, totalement anéanti, éteint, désemparé, mais résigné.

Alors, sans que je ne puisse rien contrôler, je me jette à travers la foule, j'avance, obstinément, je bouscule, je me fraye un passage jusqu'à lui. Sans prendre en compte les aurors qui me hurlent de reculer, je me jette au cou de mon mari. Je l'embrasse, à en perdre la raison et le souffle, je lui répète sans cesse que je l'aime, que je l'attendrai, que je serais toujours là dans douze ans, et que je l'aime, que je l'aime, que je l'aime. Un auror finit par me faire lâcher prise, et je retombe en arrière sur le sol. Jude monte alors au créneau. Elle sort sa baguette et menace quiconque m'approcherait.

Moi je ne suis plus rien, plus qu'une loque humaine. Je ne suis plus qu'un amas de chair en souffrance, un cœur écorché, brisé, anéanti. Je sais que je survivrai, je le sais. Mais demain. Aujourd'hui, ce soir, je préfère mourir, je préfère l'agonie à la vie, l'engourdissement, le néant. Mes mains sont si froides, et bientôt, mes oreilles se mettent à bourdonner. Tout semble étrange, comme irréel autour de moi. Les cris me parviennent, mais comme étouffés. Et puis, soudain, plus rien. Le blanc.


	11. Time is running out

2

 **11- Time is running out**

C'est la sonnerie du réveil qui me réveille au petit matin. Le cerveau encore embrumé par le sommeil, je cherche la présence chaude et rassurante de Sirius à côté de moi. C'est en sentant le froid des draps que je me réveille pour de bon. Passé le premier moment de panique, je me recroqueville sur moi-même, tentant d'occulter la douleur, mes bras serrant fort ma poitrine, comme pour l'empêcher de se briser. Il me faut un moment pour accepter d'ouvrir les yeux sur ma réalité et me décider à avancer.

Allongée dans mon lit, je regarde le plafond, tentant de me raccrocher à quelque chose pour ne pas penser à ce qui m'attend. Tiens, je n'avais pas fait attention à cette fissure dans le plâtre… et depuis quand le lustre est de cette couleur?

Mon cœur bat de plus en plus fort, ma respiration se fait plus difficile. Lentement, je regarde autour de moi… il me faut un moment avant de comprendre où je me trouve. Tremblante, ma main se tend vers la table de chevet pour attraper mon portable. La date indique le douze Décembre 2010… tout ça n'aurait été qu'un rêve? Je ne suis jamais partie de chez moi? Tout ce que j'ai vécu, tout ce temps, tout ça n'était que les élucubrations de mon subconscient? Mon cœur battant toujours plus fort, je remonte mes mains vers mon ventre… plat.

Cette fois-ci bien réveillée, j'allume la lumière et m'assois dans mon lit. A la lumière froide de l'ampoule, la situation me semble de plus en plus évidente. Je n'ai pas quitté mon lit, j'ai tout inventé, absolument tout. Une envie de pleurer m'envahit. Je serre les dents et ravale mes larmes. Retour à la réalité, je dois aller en cours, même si je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de me rouler en boule sous la couette et pleurer. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un vide à la place du cœur, comme si j'avais réellement perdu des êtres chers. En fin de compte, ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Par automatisme, par habitude, et parce que la vie continu, je me douche, m'habille en vitesse et attrape mon sac et mes clefs. Dehors, il fait encore nuit. Les étoiles brillent dans l'aube glacée.

Soufflant sur mes mains déjà gelées, je marche sur les trottoirs. Arrivée devant la bouche de métro, j'hésite. C'est là-dessous que mon rêve avait commencé. Et puis, rejetant tout ça au fond de mon cœur, je m'enfonce dans l'obscurité.

J'avance, sans faire attention aux gens autour de moi. J'ai l'impression d'évoluer dans du coton. Tout est fade, tout est flou… mais peut être est-ce dû aux larmes qui coulent de mes yeux baissés. D'un geste rageur, j'essuie mes joues. C'est tellement stupide de pleurer pour quelque chose qui n'a jamais eu lieu.

Enfin, le métro arrive, et je m'engouffre à l'intérieur de la rame. Je repère le coin où je me trouvais dans mon rêve. Tout est pareil, jusqu'au graffiti gravé dans la paroi intérieure du wagon. Ou peut-être n'est ce qu'on phénomène de déjà-vu. Comme pour me rapprocher un peu plus de ce monde que je viens de quitter, je m'y installe. Je regarde autour de moi, mais cette fois-ci, je n'inventerai pas d'histoires sur les autres. Fini les histoires, fini les fantasmes. Tout ça ne m'a rapporté finalement que déception et souffrance.

Prise d'une envie subite, j'allume mon téléphone pour envoyer un message à ma mère.

"Papa, Maman, vous me manquer, je vous aime…"

Soudain, le métro s'arrête brusquement, faisant tomber plus de la moitié des personnes présentes, dont moi. Enfin, plus rien ne bouge. Puis, la lumière s'éteint, provocant quelques cris. Mon cœur s'emballe. Et si…? C'est alors que je sens le sol vibrer sous mes fesses. Et bientôt, c'est toute la rame qui s'agite de la sorte, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Je jette un œil à l'écran de mon portable, hésite une micro seconde… avant d'appuyer sur la touche envoyer. Puis je laisse mon portable tomber sur le sol et je ferme les yeux, un sourire heureux flottant sur mes lèvres. Derrière mes yeux clos, je vois un flash, puis plus rien. Le calme est revenu, la lumière aussi. Et moi je sais ce que je dois faire à présent. A moi de vivre cette vie comme je l'entends et de faire en sorte qu'elle se finisse bien. Cette fois-ci, je ferai comme bon me semble, je changerai l'histoire... Déjà, j'entends le bruit des conversations autour de moi… il est temps de sortir de dessous la table.

FIN

2


End file.
